Lean On Me
by CarpeDiemForLife
Summary: Mia Rust is back for her sixth year at Hogwarts, but nothing could  have prepared her for repeated detentions with Draco Malfoy. Enemies at first,  Mia and Draco slowly begin to accept each other. Can Mia help the Slytherin  prince change his ways?
1. Chapter 1

Platform 9 ¾. I looked around and smiled at the familiar sight of students rushing about, kissing their parents goodbye, and boarding the train. It was loud and crowded, but I didn't mind. I was just glad to finally be on my way back to Hogwarts. Not that I didn't enjoy my summer, mind you, because I certainly love my free time. But not being able to do any magic is kind of limiting and I saw practically none of my friends. The only one I saw all summer was Anna, my very best friend. We'd become really close in Charms class our first year; I don't know how I could've survived these past years without her.

But now that I was headed back to Hogwarts, I'd see all my friends again, and all of my professors. I was a very good student, always getting good marks, so I happened to be a favorite among many of them. I've often been teased about it, but what do I care?

I pulled my trunk to a stop beside the train and turned to face my parents. I hugged them both and told them how much I loved them, how much I'd miss them. I then grabbed my trunk and climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. Very un-gracefully, I maneuvered my way down the aisle, checking each compartment for Anna. When I didn't see her anywhere, I decided to go into an empty compartment and wait for her to join me. After waiting impatiently for several minutes, the train whistled in warning. Of course, it was right at that moment Anna crashed through the door and sat down, just as the train began to move. The look on her face was proud and triumphant, as if she'd just won a great prize by boarding the train before it left the platform. I chuckled, grinning.

"Nice one there, Anna. Very smooth," I teased. Her eyes narrowed and she stuck out her tongue in response. We both laughed and settled in for a long ride.

The hours passed and Anna and I had a blast on our way to school. Every so often, some of our other friends would stop in for a bit. Out of all of them, Katie stayed for the longest time, but Elisabeth and Ginny made sure to say hello as well. Sometimes, when my friends and I were laughing or singing loudly, the students in the compartment across from ours would look over at us strangely. Which, of course, only made us laugh harder.

Finally, the train whistle sounded and we started slowing down. Once the train had stopped, I grabbed my things and waited for the majority of the crowd to file past. As soon as everyone was gone and we were the last ones on the train, I stepped out and raced away towards the exit, followed closely by Anna and Katie. As I was on the steps off, Anna accidentally tripped forward into me (such a typical Anna moment), causing me to stumble forward as well. I slammed into something (or rather, _someone_)hard. Draco Malfoy. He sneered and yanked his shoulder out of my way.

"Watch where you're _falling_," he said in a snide tone before walking off. I stopped and just glared at the back of his head until I felt a poke in my side. I jumped and turned to find Katie staring at him as well.

"Damn, Malfoy is hot! Looks like he grew over the summer; not to mention his facial features are more defined. He looks good," she whispered. I rolled my eyes and headed off down the platform again with Anna and Katie on either side.

_Of course Katie would say that. Well, he may be hot, but he's a jackass_, I thought, before turning my attention back to my friends. Back to more important things.


	2. Chapter 2

I settled down at the Gryffindor table with a "humph". I've never liked the fact that the different houses have to eat at separate tables. I waved at Anna with a gloomy expression and she gave a small smile in response. I was jolted out of my annoyance when the Sorting ceremony started. BORING. I sat in my seat not paying attention to anything until I heard the name,

"Wellington, Marie" I perked up and watched as Anna's little sister approached the stool nervously, though I couldn't see why. Marie was very smart and one of the sweetest kids I've ever known. There was no doubt in my mind that she'd be put into Ravenclaw with her brother and sister, so I was rather surprised when the sorting hat exclaimed,

"Hufflepuff!" I glanced over at Anna and Jon who also were wearing shocked expressions. But their faces soon cleared and Anna and Jon were ecstatic and cheering like crazy.

I envied them. I'd always wanted siblings, but I guess my parents had other plans. Marie walked over to the Hufflepuff table and quietly took a seat and I zoned out once more (even through Dumbledore's little pre-feast speech). However, once the feast began, I woke out of my dreamlike state and piled food on my plate. I conversed with Ginny and Katie, but I was barely paying attention. Mostly, I was scanning the room for friends.

I looked over at the Ravenclaw table where Anna and her brother Jon were sitting together; talking to a few others I didn't know. Over at the Hufflepuff table, I saw Elisabeth sitting next to Marie and chatting with her. I smiled and moved on to the Slytherin table. My eyes skimmed the table, looking for- ah! The jackass. I was about to move on and look for my actual friends, but my eyes lingered. After a moment, I realized he wasn't eating at all, just sitting with his elbow propping up his head, staring off into nothing. His expression was... thoughtful and just a tad confused. Almost, dare I say it, nervous? No, not Draco. NOTHING makes Draco uneasy.

_-Katie's right though_. _He's certainly grown up over the summer... well in his looks at least._

-Stop it! I refuse to even _think_ about that jerk.

_-It's just a fact! There's nothing wrong with appreciating the way he looks, which is kind of gorgeous. _

- He's a jerk. End of story.

I sighed internally. Arguing with myself is never a good thing. I forced my gaze elsewhere and ended up staring back at the food I was placing in my mouth. Then, suddenly, the noise quieted down. I turned my head up to where I knew Dumbledore would be standing, about to make a speech.

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore said, raising his arms as if to embrace all his students. But I noticed something odd. I peered closer. His hand. His right hand was black and charred-looking. The hall resounded in whispers, and Dumbledore quickly covered his hand with his sleeve.

"Nothing to worry about," he said. I snorted to myself. Yeah right. When someone's hand looks like that, there is definitely cause for worry.

Dumbledore continued his speech (which consisted of all the same boring announcements he made every year). Dumbledore then introduced the new teacher, Professor Slughorn. Honestly I wouldn't have cared at all except that Dumbledore announced that Slughorn was going to be teaching _Potions _while Professor Snape was taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts. I gasped in shock. I wasn't the only one either. Conversation broke out instantly all over the Hall while Anna and I simply stared at each other with the same bewildered expressions. Hadn't Dumbledore been deliberately keeping Snape from that position all these years? Why change now?

However, after clearing his throat, Dumbledore continued as if he'd said nothing shocking at all. I listened nervously as Dumbledore talked of Voldemort and his return. He warned us to be careful, and told us not to go breaking any rules. I glanced over quickly towards Anna, but my eyes missed their intended target. Instead, I found myself gazing at Draco again. He still seemed to be completely out of it. His eyes would drift to Dumbledore from time to time, but mostly he stared at the table or off into nowhere. I couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off him. Once, while his eyes were slowly roaming away from Dumbledore, he caught my eye. He made a face that seemed disgusted before looking down again at the table. Whatever. My attention turned back to Dumbledore just as he was dismissing us to our dormitories.

After exiting the hall, Katie and I met up with Anna and hugged goodnight before heading off to the Gryffindor common room. Once I was finally in my room, I realized just how exhausted I was. I changed into my pajamas, a light blue tank top and dark blue pajama pants, before collapsing in bed and quickly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

First class: Transfiguration. Second class: Defense Against the Dark Arts. Third class: Charms. *Lunch in the Great Hall* Fourth class: Free. Fifth class: Potions. Sixth class: Free.

I realized with a sigh that Anna only shared one of my classes, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well at least I wouldn't be stuck facing Snape on my own.

I went through the first class of the day, and luckily Elisabeth was in the class with me. I got to talk to her more than I had yet. Then second period. Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I walked in and spotted Anna immediately. We greeted with hugs and sat down at desks in the very front. I looked back to my left and saw a group of people that I didn't know at all. However I also saw that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus were all in the class with us. _Wow there's a bunch of Gryffindors in this class_, I thought. I knew Seamus a little, but I only knew Dean because he was dating Ginny. He seemed like an ok guy. I waved before looking behind me the other way. That's when I spotted _him_ sitting alone (surprise surprise). Draco Malfoy.

"Joy," I grunted. Anna laughed.

"Just ignore him you'll be fine. He'll just ignore you like he does everybody," she encouraged.

Snape came in and started the class. We paired up and had to try doing spells nonverbally. It took a really long time but finally towards the end of class Anna and I got a few spells correct. Then in the middle of our practicing someone shouted "Protego!" Everyone turned to see who had been stupid enough to yell that loudly. My jaw dropped as I saw Harry's wand pointed at Snape, who had fallen back into a desk from the strong shield spell. Snape regained his balance and scowled at Harry.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _nonverbal_ spells, Potter?"

"Yes."

"Yes, _sir._" Snape corrected in a cold voice.

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor." Anna gasped at Harry's remark, but before I could stop myself a loud laugh escaped me. My eyes widened as I realized what I'd done and I clamped my mouth shut; but the damage was done. Snape whirled around, his eyes as cold as ever.

"Do you find something amusing Miss Rust?" I had planned to apologize, but his arrogant tone pushed me over the edge.

"No not at all, _Sir_. I was just wondering _Sir_, if you could hurry up your fight with Harry because some of us have work to do_. Sir,_" I grinned one of those wide, obviously fake smiles.

Snape narrowed his beady eyes at me.

"20 points from Gryffindor. _And_- Detention, Saturday night, my office, _both _of you," Snape glanced at Harry then back to me. "I do not take cheek from anyone Miss Rust," Snape turned back around to Harry, "Not even '_the Chosen One_'." I made a face at his backside before gathering my books and leaving with Anna when we were dismissed from class.

"Good job Mia. Only the first day and you've already landed yourself detention," Anna said with a grin.

"It's this stupid mouth of mine! It never checks with my brain before talking," I grumbled. Anna laughed and said goodbye as we parted ways for our different classes.

Charms class was fine, but rather boring the first day to be honest.

Lunch and then my first free period passed all too soon. I spent my lunch and free period both by myself down by the lake under a special tree that I liked to sit under and just think. It cleared my head and I sat there for the longest time just staring up at the sky. Eventually I heard the bell signaling the end of fourth period and I stood up with a sigh.

I headed off to Potions and on the way ran into Katie who shared the class with me. We talked about boys the entire way to the class. Ok, so SHE talked about boys, I pretty much just listened, nodded, and laughed at some of her observations about them. We reached the class and I stopped dead in my tracks. Standing in the class with a Slytherin buddy, was Draco.

"Oh not again!" I mumbled to myself. Katie followed my eyes and her eyebrows rose.

"I don't see the problem. You get to look at his gorgeousness in half of your classes! I wish I were as lucky as you," she winked to me and dragged me to a table with her at my side.

"How could you even be interested in him? He's such a _jerk_!" I whispered forcefully. Katie sighed dramatically and turned towards me.

"Look, Mia, I'm not actually interested in him. I just think he's gorgeous, that's all." Katie looked around and whispered, "For that matter, Harry's not too bad looking himself." Sure enough when I turned around there was the Chosen One himself standing with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. They took a table with the only Hufflepuff there; I didn't even know his name. The four Ravenclaws also grabbed a table together, which left Katie and I, and Draco and the other Slytherin. As Draco and his pal realized this also, Draco reluctantly walked over and seated himself across from me without so much as a glance my way. I glared and quickly turned towards Professor Slughorn.

Slughorn started off the class and soon told us how we would all be competing for a prize. The person who could make the best Draught of Living Death would win a vial of "Liquid Luck". I grinned and pulled out my potions book. As soon as Slughorn gave us the go I started right in. I followed the instructions down to the last counterclockwise stir! But I didn't quite finish in time. And somehow it still didn't seem right. So even though I busted my butt, I didn't win. However, very unexpectedly, Harry did. I'd never figured him for being particularly good in potions. I happened to glance across the table at Draco while Harry received the vial, and Draco didn't look the way I thought he would. I had thought he wouldn't care, or he'd be disgusted. However, he looked PISSED. But also... sad, which was what _really_ threw me off. Before I got a chance to really think about it, Draco saw me watching him, and the look disappeared and was replaced by Draco's preferred facial expression: a sneer.

_What on earth is up with Malfoy?_ I wondered before turning my attention back to Slughorn. We were promptly dismissed to our next class and I got up quickly to leave, but Draco beat me to it. He was out the door in a heartbeat, leaving behind even his Slytherin partner. I grabbed my books and waited impatiently while Katie gathered hers. As soon as she was ready we headed out with a small wave to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Katie and I had to part ways when she went off to Care of Magical Creatures, and I headed straight up to the common room. No one was in there yet, so I headed up to my room and pulled out a book.


	4. Chapter 4

Classes continued the same the entire week. Nothing very exciting happened. Just homework. Lots of homework. The free period that sixth years got unfortunately didn't seem like a free period. It was just a tiny bit of extra time to catch up on homework.

After my last class on Friday, Dean Thomas came up to me with a note in his hand. He quickly passed the note to me.

"Hey Mia, Professor Snape told me to give this to you."

And with that he turned around and left (off to find Ginny no doubt). I unsealed the letter. It read:

Miss Rust,

Your detention that was previously scheduled for this Saturday is going to be postponed until the following Saturday. Be here, and be on time.

-Professor Snape

_Well that's odd_, I thought. _Since when did Snape go around changing his detention times like that? Maybe a conflict arose…_ I refolded the letter and stuck it in my pocket before returning to the book I had been reading. Then I felt a sharp jab in my side. I jumped off the couch and glared at the jabber. It was Ginny, and she was of course, laughing.

"I can't believe that you're sitting alone in the common room, reading a book! Did you even realize that it's Friday night? Come on. We're going to go and meet Anna and hang out down by the lake!" She smiled and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Alright, alright let's go."

We headed towards the Ravenclaw common room and met Anna halfway there. We talked and laughed our way down to the lake. As we were walking, we broke out into a random skipping down the hallway while singing, "We're- OFF to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" We stopped singing and broke out laughing but continued skipping as we rounded a corner…. And ran smack dab into none other than Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, who were a few steps behind. Anna was the one who actually hit Draco, but as we were all connected by elbows, all three of us came to a complete halt in laughter and movement.

"Oh, um, sorry Malfoy," Anna muttered. Malfoy sneered and stepped back.

"Watch where you're going! You could kill someone doing that you stupid mudblood!" In no more than a second I had shoved Malfoy up against the wall and had him pinned there, my wand at his throat. I was fuming and it pleased me that he was obviously nervous.

"If you ever, EVER, call Anna that again, I will personally make you regret you ever came to this school. Do you understand me?" I shouted. He gave no indication that he had, but he was still nervously eyeing my wand. I loosened my grip and shoved him away from us. Draco stumbled a little before recollecting himself and straightening the collar I had just crumpled. He glared at me, and turned to Crabbe and Goyle. They followed without a word, making sure to keep well away from me as they passed. The three headed off again and I could barely make out Crabbe whisper,

"That keeps happening to him. First that Granger girl in the third year-" I laughed to myself as I heard this, and evidently Malfoy heard also because he cut in with,

"Shut up stupid! No one asked you!" Soon they were well enough away that we couldn't hear Draco and his cronies anymore.

I snickered and grabbed Anna and Ginny before continuing walking. Ginny was grinning but Anna looked shocked and nervous.

"You didn't have to do that Mia! I just ignore jerks like him, it's fine. You're going to get yourself in trouble pulling stunts like that! For all we know Malfoy's going off to report you right now! Please don't worry about him." I snorted and stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm not afraid of Malfoy. What he said was rude, and I just let him know that. But seriously Anna, if he ever harasses you, you have to tell me. Alright?" Anna looked unsure so Ginny chimed in.

"Yeah and me too Anna. He needs to learn a lesson about the proper way to treat people. Mia and I will gladly take care of him for you." Ginny and I shared a devilish grin.

Anna still looked unhappy about it, but she promised. I didn't think she actually would but I just hoped the occasion would never arise again. The three of us headed off to the lake again and slowly the uncomfortable mood slipped away and we were able to laugh and have fun while sitting under my special tree. Once it started getting dark, we reluctantly headed back up to the castle and separated to our different common rooms. Ginny and I talked the whole way back to the Gryffindor common room about different spells we could use against Malfoy should the need come. It may be bad, but we greatly enjoyed our planning.

I went to sleep that night thinking of Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up and stretched my arms with a yawn. I looked around and none of the other girls were up yet. I almost rolled over and went back to sleep, but I forced myself to get up. Saturday was one of my only two free days each week! I wasn't just going to waste it lollygagging in bed.

I quickly pulled on a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight lavender blouse with a design of flowers on the bottom in a darker color of purple. My parents had bought it for me on my last birthday and now it's my favorite shirt. I went through my usual morning routine of taking a shower, brushing my hair, and brushing my teeth.

When there was _still_ no one up, I decided to actually check a clock. It was only 6:30! I never wake up earlier than 9 on the weekends.

_No _wonder_ everyone is still asleep,_ I thought. However, I'd already gone through my routine and I was perfectly awake so I grabbed my bag and headed down through the common room and out the door.

I had no real plan as to where I was going, but since I could think of no other place, I walked to the lake and lay down under my tree. I pulled my wand out from where I'd stowed it in my pocket and began practicing the nonverbal spells that we were still working on in D.A.D.A. Well, actually I was doing Transfiguration spells so that I could work on two classes at once. After successfully changing my quill into a banana and back again (all nonverbally) I put my wand into my bag, and took out my sketchbook. I started drawing a rough sketch of what Hogwarts and the lake looked like from the spot where I was sitting.

After a while I realized that my friends would be getting up soon and wondering where I was. I started to get up and leave, but then thought,

_Well, if they really want me they will probably realize that I'm out here_.

So I sat back down and continued drawing.Sure enough, not too long after that, I saw a group of my friends walking my way. There was Anna, Ginny, Elisabeth, and Katie. I stuffed my drawing utensils back into my bag as they reached me.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile, "How's it going?" Ginny was the one who answered me.

"Not much. Just Anna having an attack when we told her that we didn't know where you were," Ginny teased. Anna glared and stuck out her tongue.

"I did _not_ have an attack. I was only concerned about the fact that you had lost our friend." Elisabeth smiled, looking amused at Anna's defense, and sat down next to me. The others soon followed suit.

"So who figured out to come down here?"

"Actually it was me," Elisabeth said, "I know you like to come here to think a lot. Anyway, what were you doing before we got here?"

"Meh, not much really. Practiced a few spells, drew a little in my sketchbook." Elisabeth's grin widened.

"Ooooo can I see it? I bet it's really great. What's it of?" I laughed and pulled it out. I flipped to the right page and handed it to Elisabeth.

"It isn't much, but I thought maybe I'd make it a continuing project, something to do when I'm bored."

"It looks really nice so far. You _have_ to keep showing me as you're working on it! I love seeing works in progress." I laughed again and promised I would. Elisabeth could always make me smile and laugh somehow, no matter what. That's one thing I love about her.

"Speaking of works in progress…" Katie began. After a few seconds of silence I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Katie? I don't suppose there's something you might want to tell us?" I asked sarcastically. Everyone laughed and Katie continued.

"Well…. I think George is starting to like me!" She gave one of her huge excited grins and paused.

"But, I'm not, you know, quite sure. But I think so! But umm maybe Ginny could you…?" Katie puppy-dog-eyed Ginny who sighed in return.

"Let me guess. You want me to ask my brother if he likes you and maybe put in a good word for you at the same time?" Katie nodded emphatically.

"Well… maybe," she finally allowed. "MAYBE I said!" she added as a squeak emerged from Katie; whereupon Katie threw herself onto Ginny and hugged her tightly.

"Wait hold on a second. How have you been talking to George?" Elisabeth asked, obviously confused.

"Oh well, as you guys know I've liked him since last year (a murmur of acknowledgement rose from the group) and I saw him over the summer at the twins' joke shop. I went a bunch of times and since we were always friends I talked to him of course. And well, I think sparks were flying if you know what I mean. So the last time I saw him before leaving for school, I told him that I'd love if he sent me letters every once in a while so we could keep in touch. And he did! I got one from him yesterday," Katie exclaimed excitedly.

We all laughed and settled down to talk about other things. After a bit, when the conversation came to a lull, Elisabeth turned to me.

"Hey Mia, don't you have that detention with Snape today?"

"Actually no. Snape postponed it until next Saturday. Weird huh? I have no idea why."

"Oh! Actually I do!" Ginny exclaimed, "I heard Harry saying something to Ron and Hermione about it. Apparently Harry has a conflict so Snape was forced to change the date." My mouth was not the only one to drop at this.

"Are you sure? Why would Snape do that for Harry? He hates him!" Anna asked.

"I think they said something about a meeting with Dumbledore so Snape can't get around it," Ginny told us. I nodded in understanding before wondering… what was Dumbledore meeting Harry about? I brushed away the thought as unimportant and joined in as the topic again turned to other things.


	6. Chapter 6

My friends and I spent the rest of our weekend together just hanging out and having a good time. Monday soon rolled around and time for classes again. Nothing of any consequence happened until Thursday. Potions class.

The class was making Amortentia, the love potion that we'd been shown on the first day of class. Katie and I talked and joked around while working, but Draco and his friend remained eerily silent. Then randomly at one point Draco looked up from his cauldron at me.

"Pass me three Ashwinder eggs from the table behind you," he said. I turned around and sure enough they were sitting on the table right behind me in a container keeping them frozen. I slowly turned back to Draco.

"What's the magic word?" I prodded. Malfoy growled.

"Will you just hand me the eggs?"

"Hmmmm no I don't think I will. How bout you move your lazy arse and get them yourself?" I gave him a glare that was returned.

Draco slowly got up and walked around me. I kept on with my potion. And then as Draco was returning to his seat, he shoved hard into my back which caused me to fall into my cauldron. The cauldron began to fall dangerously forward and so I attempted to grab it and steady it. This of course resulted in the potion spilling towards me instead of where it would've spilled towards Draco.

I was soaked through, my potion was gone, and Draco stood right in front of me sneering like an idiot. With a sudden spurt of aggravation I reached over my toppled over cauldron and shoved Draco's as hard as I could. The shocked expression on his face was priceless as his potion spilled out over him this time. I smirked until I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up and saw Professor Slughorn, a slight frown on his face. I gulped and felt my legs shaking.

"Now what happened here?" he questioned. Draco and I both at once jumped at the opening. I barely understood what I was saying myself and I heard only snippets of Malfoy's rambling. After a few seconds however the Professor raised his hand for silence, and we both automatically stopped.

"Well I still have not an idea what actually happened here, only that you, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Rust, are the two involved. However I'm sure we can sort this out in detention. I wish I didn't have to, but I'm assigning you both detentions every Saturday night, starting this one, for eight weeks. Be at my office at no later than seven o'clock." My face flushed as I heard these words and realized what it meant.

"Um, Professor?" I said, too embarrassed to even look up.

"Yes what is it Ms. Rust?"

"Well, Professor, I already have a detention scheduled for this Saturday night." I flushed even more as I heard Draco and the other Slytherin laughing. Professor Slughorn gave me one of his judging looks that seemed to say: 'Really? Hmmmm…'

"This early in the year and already two detentions? Not off to a very good start Ms. Rust. But alright, I'll let you and Mr. Malfoy start your detentions next week." And with that he walked off leaving me feeling embarrassed and Malfoy already over his gloating at my embarrassment and now obviously upset.

"Thanks a lot _Rust._ Not only do I now have to spend eight Saturdays in detention, but I have to spend it with _you_. Brilliant," he muttered. I glared and retorted,

"Oh yeah, because I'm just jumping for joy over it. There's no where I'd rather be than cooped up in the castle with my _favorite person EVER!_" I smiled in a sarcastically sweet way.

Malfoy fell silent again, and since there wasn't enough time left in the class to redo my potion I just helped Katie improve hers. By the time the class was nearing an end, the potion in Katie's cauldron had a mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam was rising in spirals.

I sniffed the potion and smelled my mom's chocolate chip cookies, flowers, grass wet with dew, and… what was that? I couldn't place the smell in my memory but I loved it. It was sweet but not a sugary sweet or nature scent like the others. The smell was so desirable and irresistible that I strongly craved more… My every nerve and muscle seemed to tense up but relax at the same time. I barely resisted the urge to bottle some of the Amortentia and keep it for myself; although every part of my body screamed for more.

Even simply the memory of that wonderful scent caused me to leave the class in a cheerful mood, despite the new detentions I'd received. Not even the thought of sharing those detentions with Draco Malfoy could ruin my incredibly happy and content feeling.

I parted ways with Katie and went down to the lake where I continued my sketch, a lazy smile across my lips the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

After two weeks of being here at Hogwarts, I just now unpacked my diary from my trunk. Two weeks have gone by with not much to tell. Except for the fact that I've already received detentions from two different professors! First Snape, because I sassed him in class. Then the new professor, Slughorn, who gave me (and Malfoy) EIGHT saturday detentions! How cruel… Malfoy started it by shoving my potion all over me. But anyway, the detentions with Slughorn were supposed to start today, but were postponed because I actually had the Snape detention today. The detention was with Harry as a matter of fact, and honestly wasn't that bad. Almost enjoyable actually. So the work Snape assigned us was really boring so Harry and I ended up talking a lot. About lots of stuff. I talked about my family (I didn't mention his), friends, interests. Harry seems really nice! I never thought he wasn't, but I'd never known him well enough to judge his character. He's a really cool guy. He really seemed to care and listen when I told him stuff and he was very nice and funny too. And his eyes are such an amazing color! I think I might be falling for him… Maybe. Not sure yet. But he seems like a bloody good prospect! Harry talked about himself some (when I prompted him) and told me how hard it is to be him, especially last year when no one believed him about You-Know-Who. I felt so bad for him! I wanted to give him a hug but he might've found that weird, so I didn't. Maybe one day I'll be reading this and wish I had but oh well. Oh! We talked about quidditch for a while which I really enjoyed and he definitely got excited about it too haha. Although I think it's also stressing him out to be the Captain. I'm a lot closer to Harry than I was before and we definitely both consider each other as good friends now. I almost wish we had more detentions together haha like I do with Malfoy. Ugh. Oh! That reminds me! After Malfoy spilled my potion all over me in class (what a jerk) I helped Katie finish hers. We were making Amortentia. When we finished hers and I smelled it- wow. There was this strong scent and I don't know what it was but it was amazing! So irresistible! I wish I knew what the smell was so I could find more. Unfortunately I don't. But some day maybe I'll figure it out… anyway, yesterday Malfoy completely ignored me in every class. I couldn't help but glance his way a lot, but he was never looking at me. He never really seemed to be looking at anything, just spacing out. Weird. Ow this was a really long entry and my hand is in pain. I'm stopping now to go read some more of Pride and Prejudice before heading to bed. I'll write more later.


	8. Chapter 8

Weekdays are as tough as always, and weekends hardly seem like weekends anymore. The homework is getting piled on and I feel like I barely have time to breathe.

Whenever I can, I go down to the lake to work more on my sketch, although that keeps causing me to stay up until ridiculous hours finishing work. I'm exhausted almost all the time nowadays but for some reason, the sketch is becoming more important to me. It feels almost crucial that I don't stop drawing. As the homework and pressures at school build up, so does my stress level. Being alone, surrounded by nature, and drawing are the best stress relievers I know. As I was drawing ornate windows on Hogwarts one day, I glanced up and spotted an eagle that seemed as if it were flying to the sun. I imagined how free that eagle must feel, all alone out in the open blue sky, and that's how I feel when I'm leaning against my tree drawing the scene in front of me.

Early saturday morning found me asleep in bed. Saturday at noon, I was still zonked out. Two o'clock in the afternoon on saturday, still snoozing. Finally I awoke because of a dream. A strange dream….

_I was running down a corridor, my wand brandished in front of me. I heard movement from a corridor that branched out to the right and ducked just as a stream of light passed above my head. I whirled to face the attacker. "Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted and ran on as I heard a satisfactory _THUMP_. I was looking for someone… he was here, someone had said he was here… I dodged another bolt and continued on without even bothering to take care of the attacker. I turned the corner, and _WHAM!

The force that hit me in my dream woke me up gasping and sweating. My stomach was twisting inside and I felt as if I really had been rammed by… what _had_ I been rammed by? I had woken up too quickly to see. I sat up and pulled the curtains back. All of the beds were empty. Not a soul in sight. My dream had left me shaken up and I started silently panicking. What if my dream was a warning? What if something terrible was happening in the school that no one had time to get me for? Where were my friends?

I hurriedly tried pulling on the first pair of jeans and blouse that I came across in my trunk, tripping several times in the attempt. I raced out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and into the common room. Several people were standing around just chatting. Obviously nothing was the matter. I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned up against a cold stone wall. Across the room I was spotted by Katie who grinned and walked over.

"Hey there sleepy-head! We thought you would never wake up. Ginny and I were all for dumping water on you, but Elisabeth and Anna protested," Katie pouted, "But you're up now. Oh! And in case you're wondering, everyone else is in the library working on homework together." I was confused… sleepy head? Never wake up?

"What on earth is the time?" I questioned my friend.

"Uh, I think it's around 2:30 by now." My jaw dropped in amazement. Me, sleep until 2:30? That was crazy!

Without wasting another word I dashed back up to the dormitory and grabbed all of my homework due on Monday and Tuesday. I managed a word of thanks to Katie before racing out the painting of the Fat Lady and all the way to the library.

Almost as soon as I'd stepped into the library (panting) I was being hushed by a batty old woman who apparently has nothing better than shush kids who aren't disturbing anyone at all. I quickly found my friends and joined in the study group. Over three and a half hours later, we still weren't close to being done. The Defense Against the Dark Arts essay we had to write on Inferius was particularly grueling. Stupid Snape.

But around six we all ate together in the Great Hall. When the rest of the group returned to the library after the meal, I went by myself back to the common room to dump off my things, before heading to my first detention with Professor Slughorn… and Draco. I sighed and my head felt like it was already hurting.

_Knock knock!_ Professor Slughorn opened the door and peered at me.

"Ah! Miss Rust, come in come in. Mr. Malfoy is not here yet and I'm sure you won't mind waiting just a little while until he arrives, hm? Just go ahead and sit there; yes that's fine."

I quietly took my seat and felt rather uncomfortable. _And it will probably- no, unDOUBTedly- get worse as soon as Draco shows up. _

A few minutes later, _knock knock knock!_ Professor Slughorn opened the door again, and this time Draco Malfoy was the person who entered. Without invitation he plopped down on the couch across from mine and slumped down looking upset. Professor Slughorn cleared his throat loudly. My head snapped up at the sound and focused in on the Professor whilst Draco kept on staring at his feet.

"Now, my detentions are going to be of a different nature than probably most that other professors would give. Because it is obvious that you two are not at present getting along, and I would rather not have bickering and quarrels in my classroom, the two of you will spend each detention sitting here, alone, with nothing to do but _talk_. That is the requirement."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Surely, SURELY, he would not assign something as cruel as that! Talk to Draco? For two hours? Eight times?

In my peripheral vision I saw the same look of horror on Draco's face.

"What? Spend two hours just talking to _her?_" Draco questioned with a contemptuous glance my way. Professor Slughorn appeared completely oblivious to Draco's outburst and to the horror his words were wreaking upon us, and he continued.

"I will not be here so there shall be no barriers in what you can discuss. You are NOT however allowed to sit here in silence. I have a spell cast in this room now so that if there is no conversation taking place for more than five minutes at a time, I will know. I want you Mr. Malfoy, and you Miss Rust, to learn more about each other and learn to get along. Now! I shall retire to my chambers, and I wish you both a merry time. Please don't force me to come in here at any point."

With that he turned on his heel and exited the room. The room suddenly felt chilly and a dry sweat was settling over my hands. I slowly turned towards Draco and grudgingly began the terrible evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco looked so magisterial sitting there with his arms and legs crossed. His blond hair fell gently on his forehead and his gray eyes glinted in the bright lights of the room. He was, in a word, beautiful.

_-_No! Stop it Mia. He is not beautiful or magisterial or handsome or…. or…

-_Yeah that's right, he is. Even YOU can't deny it._

I felt uncomfortable as I realized that my sensible side that ignored Draco on principle had just given in to my realistic side that recognized how attractive the boy sitting across from me was.

I shifted in my seat and cleared my throat, although to what purpose I'm not sure. After all, Draco's eyes were already focused on mine.

"So… um… what can we talk about?" I began. Draco's eyes rolled as he uncrossed his arms and legs and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his legs.

"Look, honestly, I don't really want to talk to you for two hours, alright?" My eyes narrowed.

"Were you even listening to him? We don't have a choice! If we don't talk, he'll probably just make us come back for _more_ detentions." The idea obviously didn't appeal to Draco; I saw him flinch.

"Sluggie only said that his spell will tell him if we are silent for five minutes at a time. _So,_ we can do this: Go four minutes without talking, say one thing, then go back to four minutes of silence. You see? That way we don't have to talk hardly at all," Draco sat back again looking mighty pleased with himself.

"Oh puh-leez Malfoy! I'm sure that _Professor Slughorn_ will have thought things through. No way will that work."

"Worth a shot isn't it? Look, neither of us want to be here doing this right now. This is our best chance of not having to. Just shut it for four minutes will ya?" Draco smirked as I promptly glared and shut my mouth.

_Tick tock, tick tock…._ Professor Slughorn's clock served as our way to know how long four minutes was. When the four minutes passed Draco's face turned towards mine again.

"My mother is Narcissa Malfoy and my father is Lucius Malfoy. Yours?"

"Um, my mother is Nicole Rust and my father is David Rust." I opened my mouth; only to close it again when Draco smiled and put a finger to his lips. His face again turned towards the clock, keeping close track on the minutes. Four minutes passed. Draco again turned to me, this time smirking.

"See? I told you it would work." That was apparently all that was going to be said because he again turned towards the clock.

On the outside, I was sitting calmly, uncaring. On the inside, I was fuming. Perhaps I didn't want to talk to Draco for two hours, but his attitude towards me was worse. I kept my cool however and planned to sit out a very long, boring evening. But only another two minutes had passed when I heard something. A footstep, and another, and another… the door Slughorn had previously exited opened again. I heard the Professor sigh before stepping in.

"You two are supposed to be bright students. Did you not understand the instructions I gave you?" Draco gaped at him.

"But… it hasn't been five minutes since we talked last!" he cried indignantly. Professor Slughorn grinned widely.

"Oh! Do you mean to tell me that I forgot to mention that I am not only aware after five minutes of silence at one time, but of a repeated pattern of elongated silences_?_ Oh-ho-ho! That is surely my mistake. " I could hear the sarcasm dripping off his tongue… "I suppose I did not make it quite clear that the spell I have cast on this room is a _luminaurius_ spell. That means that a certain object in this room is my eyes and ears and therefore has some level of intelligence. It is not easily fooled. But now that you are aware of it, I am sure you will not take this detention so lightly eh? Now: converse!" And for the second time, Professor Slughorn turned on his heel and left the room. As soon as I heard the door shut I turned to Draco and smirked.

"So, shall we try this again Malfoy? What can we talk about?" Draco grumbled something entirely incomprehensible. I was still smirking.

"Alright I suppose I can start. Hmmmm… alright. What's your favorite class this term?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," was the response.

"Because of Snape, or do you actually enjoy the subject?" I questioned.

"The subject. Snape is…. irritating to say the least," I saw Draco stiffen as he mentioned Snape's name. I was so confused. Weren't Snape and Draco buddy-buddy? Oh well, I guess things changed between them somehow….

"Ok then, next question-" I started.

"Hey wait! You didn't say what your favorite class is," he pointed out.

"My favorite class is probably Defense Against the Dark Arts also." His eyebrows went up.

"Really?" he questioned in disbelief, "I would've figured you more for a Charms fan or something of that sort. Why do _you_ like that class?"

"I find it really interesting. I hope to be an auror someday and the stuff they teach us, even if it is Snape teaching, is incredibly useful and fun even. Not to mention, it's the only class I have with Anna."

Draco snorted and started chuckling to himself and I heard him murmur, "Girls…"

"What? Just because I have an actual friend in this world whereas you don't is no reason to be an ass!" I snapped. Draco immediately sobered up and if I hadn't known better, I would've said he looked hurt. I sat back against the cushion with a huff. I wanted to apologize but my pride wouldn't allow it.

"Anyways, next topic. Tell me about your family," I said tentatively.

"My father's in Azkaban and my mother is a nervous wreck. Anything else you'd like to know?" he practically shouted.

I flinched at the harsh tones in his voice and muttered,

"No, that's fine…"

When he didn't talk again after a few seconds I decided to talk myself.

"So, well, my parents are both graduates of Hogwarts. My dad was a Gryffindor and my mom was a Ravenclaw. They're great people; they mean the world to me. My parents are always there to look out for me, especially my dad. He really gets me," I smiled and laughed as memories came flooding to me.

"I even remember this one time, when I went for a ride on my mum's broomstick around the yard and I got tangled up in a bush. I scratched myself up really bad, but I didn't want to tell them for fear of a lecture. I snuck into the house and went into a bathroom to try and patch it up by myself, but my dad saw me. He took care of it and promised not to tell my mum. It was our secret. And I can always talk to him when I'm feeling down or something…" my voice drifted off as I realized I was rambling nervously, to Draco Malfoy. I tried to calm my nerves and continued.

"But anyway, I don't have any siblings, but I wish I did. Fred and George were sort of like older brothers to me, but they're not here anymore so I'm all by myself," I gave a slight smile at the thought of my adopted brothers.

"Fred and George _Weasley_? That's such a loser family. Blood traitors, the lot of them. You'd be better off staying away from them. Although I don't know why I'm surprised, after all, your best friend is a mudblood." Draco's voice was filled with scorn and it infuriated me almost as much as the way he referred to my friends.

"You listen here, _Malfoy_. The entire Weasley family is brilliant! They are all much better people and wizards than you and _your _contemptible family will ever be. And anyway, pure blood, half blood, mudblood, what the hell is the difference huh? We all have magic, we all practice it. We're all bloody humans! Tell me Malfoy, what's so horrible about mudbloods? What is it that condemns them?" I shouted at first but my voice became quieter and controlled by the end of my little tirade. Draco's eyes flashed and his nostrils flared.

"They are born from MUGGLES. They consort with MUGGLES. Muggles are scum. Therefore, it's pretty easy to understand I think, MUDBLOODS ARE SCUM!" Draco shouted right back.

"Is that so Mr. High and Mighty? Who the hell made YOU the King of God's green earth, huh? What makes muggles scum?"

"They have no magic therefore they are worth less than we are."

"Bullshit! You're stupid Malfoy. You shouldn't swallow everything you're told. You're just repeating everything that Daddy told you, aren't you? Tell me, from your own perspective, why you honestly think mudbloods are bad." Draco was getting worked up, I could tell.


	10. Chapter 10

He opened his mouth and jumped up off the couch in a rage.

"Don't talk about my father in that way you stupid blood traitor!" he shouted. I jumped up.

"I'll talk about him any way I like!" I yelled back. An angry silence lingered between us for a few seconds until I saw Draco's hand flinch. My wand was out and pointed just as he reached for his own.

"Drop- your- hand," I demanded. I could see Draco calculating if he had enough time to pull out his wand and cast whatever twisted spell he had in mind before I spelled him. Draco apparently came to the correct conclusion, because his arm dropped limply at his side, but his scowl remained firmly in place.

"Alright, now here's how this is going to work. You are going to pull out your wand and toss it over here where I will stow it safely on the cushion next to me. Then we will both sit back down and continue this detention in a friendly manner. Got it?" Draco glared but followed my directions. I sat back down and felt much more at ease now that his wand was in my possession.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Blood red," he said with an evil grin. Was that supposed to scare me?

"And you?"

"Same as yours actually," I said with a 'sweet' smile. Draco's eyebrows raised but no objection was made.

"Tell me about your friends," Draco requested. I felt kind of strange telling Draco about my friends, but I figured anything that could pass the time was fine with me.

"Well, ok, so my best friend is Anna. She's brilliant! She's funny, and sweet, and understands me really well, when most people usually don't. Then there's Ginny who is _so_ much fun! We love playing quidditch together and pulling pranks on people. She is really funny and really clever also. Umm ok then there is Elisabeth. Elisabeth is so sweet, she's nice to everyone. She'd probably even be nice to you!" I smirked and went on,

"She always sees the good side of people, and she always listens when someone talks to her. Her smile is so sweet and she's always adorable, even when she's trying to be mad."

I laughed as I thought of all the times Elisabeth had been trying to make a mad face and I would just tease her about how adorable she was, which encouraged her 'mad' face, which made me laugh harder. I cleared my throat and continued.

"Right, ok, then lastly is Katie. Katie's pretty random a lot of the time, and she's kind of a flirt, but she's a lot of fun to be around. She's always in a very bouncy and bubbly mood." Silence ensued again.

"I would ask you about your friends, but do you actually _have_ any?" I asked him rudely. Ok so I know it was mean, but there was just something about his attitude; I couldn't help goading him. I did have a slightly bad feeling about saying that but, well, I'm only human. I couldn't resist.

"I do actually, but I prefer being alone anyway. Most people in this world are too stupid to even bother with. My friends are good to be around sometimes, but if I'm around them too long, I can't stand it," was Draco's response.

I cringed on the inside because honestly, this was true of me as well. I love my friends, but sometimes they are just too much to deal with. I love being alone a lot of the time. And although I tried not to portray it to most people, I oftentimes felt like most people in this world are too stupid to bother with, just like Draco said. God I hated the fact that we had things in common.

"Ok here are some random questions. Well not exactly questions, but- whatever. Favorite food. Favorite animal. Favorite, uh, sport. Favorite team. Um, yeah. So, answer those."

"I have no favorite food, but I like fruits and vegetables a lot. Yes I know, I'm strange, I actually like healthy things. Favorite sport is quidditch of course! And I support the Falmouth Falcons. Favorite animal? Tiger. What about you?" Draco asked.

"Well let's see… favorite food; changes a lot, but I love chocolate. Favorite sport is quidditch as well but I don't support a particular team. And my favorite animal is a monkey."

"A monkey? Why on earth is it a monkey?"

"Well why is yours a tiger?" I shot back.

"Because! Tigers are ferocious. Tigers are hunters. Tigers are the largest of the 'big cats'! _That's_ why. So again, why is yours a monkey?"

"I don't know! Monkeys are so spasmodic and funny. They're... well they're just cute and I love them. So..." I proceeded to stick my tongue out at Draco.

"Who even _uses_ words like 'spasmodic'?" Draco muttered. I shot a death glare at Draco and was granted one in return.

The rest of the evening continued in this fashion. We would ask each other perfectly random questions, answer, and usually one or the other of us would end up glaring at something the other had said. Then finally Professor Slughorn appeared again and released us. I left and went straight to my common room where I pulled out my book and began to read. But not for long.

"Soooo? What happened? What did Slughorn make you do? Was it hard?" Ginny bombarded me with questions hardly a minute after I'd gotten into my bed.

"Yes. It was. It was _grueling_." Ginny could hear the real anguish emanating from my voice. She had a sharp intake of breath and grimaced in sympathy.

"What'd you have to do?"

"Talk." Ginny looked startled.

"Wait, what?"

"Talk. We had to talk! For two whole damn hours!" I vented. Ginny's eyes and mouth widened simultaneously… and then she started laughing. I glared but she couldn't stop. She was doubled over and holding her stomach.

"You and Draco had to talk for two hours?" she cried out, gasping between words, before resuming her fits of laughter. So I threw a pillow at her. Ginny stopped laughing but continued grinning at me.

"That is not funny Ginny! It was torture. That _person_ doesn't have a lick of manners and he's completely idiotic." I crossed my arms and leaned against my headboard with a 'huff'.

"Alright alright I'm sorry. So give me details! What exactly happened?" I was about to answer when Katie burst in, followed by Anna and Elisabeth. I groaned.

"Did you have to bring the whole entourage?" I asked.

"Oh come on Mia, we have to know what happened at your first detention with Malfoy! We'll die of curiosity if you don't tell us!" Anna exclaimed.

I sighed and dove in. I told them how Slughorn had made us talk for two hours and warned us that he knew when we didn't talk for five minutes at a time. I told them how Draco stupidly tried to outsmart Slughorn, and failed. And I told them that after that trial and error, Draco and I were forced to talk for almost two whole hours.

Ginny and Katie both found this incredibly amusing, but Anna and Elisabeth were more sympathetic.

"But what did you talk about?" Elisabeth questioned incredulously. I merely shrugged and said,

"Random things. Favorite color, favorite foods, ya know. Stuff like that. Anything that came to mind really. Now if you all don't mind, I'm exhausted from that so I'd appreciate if you all could clear out and let me rest."

I was teasing, but they knew I was actually serious. None of them minded though. They all just smiled and left me alone. I sighed and felt at peace. And then I remembered how Draco felt the same way when he was alone… damn it.


	11. Chapter 11

It was that week that I realized the following: I definitely had a thing for Harry. You wanna know how I could tell? I'll tell you how. It was my usual symptoms when I have feelings for someone:

When I saw him, I pretended to NOT see him until he noticed me to see if he would acknowledge me first or not.

Talking to him became harder; more awkward.

It became almost impossible to make eye contact during a one-on-one conversation.

I used my hands to fiddle with anything and everything on my person while talking to him.

So anyway, it was fun to have something to obsess over to Anna. And I liked Harry, I really did. He was so sweet and generous, but also somewhat held inside himself. I wanted to help him. Only thing was… I didn't know how. I didn't know what kind of support he wanted. So I kept to myself. Harry and I talked some in our classes together, but not much. Then on Friday in Potions I was setting up my things when I saw Harry walking up from his table. I swallowed and stared even more intently at the things I was handling.

"Hello," was his greeting.

"Hey," I said with a smile. "How're you doing? Is Quidditch going well?" Apparently that wasn't the thing to mention. Harry grimaced.

"Well, I'm doing alright I suppose. Quidditch is… going fine. It's so stressful being the captain. I swear I feel like everyone wants a piece of me. I'm being torn every which way."

I heard someone scoff behind me. I spun around thinking, _Who the hell could be that rude?_

I realized the answer even before my brain processed who I saw. Draco Malfoy is who. Draco was emptying his bag across from where I had just emptied my own. Harry glared his way.

"Do you want something Malfoy?"

"No of course not. I wouldn't want to tear you apart any more than you already have been. Being rich and famous really must be a burden," Malfoy smirked.

"Oh shut it Malfoy! No one cares about you and your stupid jealousy problems," I snapped.

"I wouldn't be jealous of Potter if he was the richest and healthiest man in the world, and I was the poorest man, slowly dying of cancer," Malfoy retorted.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him over to his own table. I felt a blush rising in my cheeks but I ignored it.

"Bloody hell," I muttered. "Hopefully we can talk over here without any more rude interruptions." Harry and I continued chatting amiably until the class began.

Draco POV:

Stupid Potter. He was complaining about being Quidditch captain! What a spoiled, stuck-up ass! And then when Mia grabbed his arm…. I wanted to kill him. Who the hell did he think he was?

I watched Potter and Mia talking before class started. They seemed to be getting along really well. Well I was hardly surprised. They were quite fitted for each other. The stupid, spoiled pansy and the stubborn, mudblood-loving smartass.

At one point I saw Mia throw her head back and laugh at something Potter had said. Potter was smiling, obviously very pleased with himself that he had managed to say something she found amusing. But what really caught my attention was her smile. It was so wide and bright. She looked beautiful with her hair gently curling at the end, her blue eyes shining, and her large grin spread across her face.

_-No! Stop it Draco! She is a no good, mudblood lover. Don't even think of her like that._

-Well why the hell not? Just because I hate her, doesn't mean that she isn't gorgeous.

And she was. Soon the class started and Mia returned to her seat across from me. I stubbornly fixed my gaze elsewhere; I could feel her eyes on the back of my head. The class went on as drudgingly as usual, and Mia and I managed to avoid making eye contact once. As soon as the class was over, I bolted out the door. Back to the Slytherin common room to work on my plans.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco POV:

Because I now had to actually interact with Mia on a weekly basis at detentions, I started paying more attention to her in class.

I had simply thought of Mia as a mudblood-loving Gryffindor, but now I actually started noticing what her personality was like. It was strange to me. When she was around her more exuberant friends she was quieter, usually just listening and laughing. But when she was with her quieter friends like Anna and that Hufflepuff girl, she was extremely talkative. Mia was always smiling and laughing. Even from across the room in DADA, I could see her making faces at Snape when his back was turned, getting a laugh from her friend. I couldn't help but chuckle sometimes also; God knows Snape deserved all the faces he received from Mia, even if she didn't know it herself.

I watched Mia from across the Great Hall during lunches, and began to notice that she always turned right and headed out of the castle for fourth period. I actually had my fourth period free as well, so one day I watched and waited until Mia waved goodbye and parted from her friends. I got up and subtly followed far behind her. There were so many people walking in the halls I knew she wouldn't hear my footsteps and think anything of it.

I trailed behind Mia and finally stopped as she plopped down under a tree by the lake. I sat down a ways away where I knew she wouldn't notice me as she pulled what appeared to be a sketchbook out of her bag and began drawing. I saw her frequently glancing up at Hogwarts and decided that Hogwarts must be the subject of her picture.

After a while I realized what I was doing. Watching someone I hated for no apparent reason. I mentally smacked myself.

_What am I doing out here? _I thought. _I need to be working on my plans. I still need to figure out who can go to Rosemerta and..._ But my thoughts drifted off as I heard a new sound.

Mia was singing. I didn't recognize the tune, but it sounded beautiful and sweet. I closed my eyes and just listened. Again, I smacked myself mentally for my idiocy. This time I actually got up and left to go back to the castle. I pulled up the hood on my sweatshirt so that Mia wouldn't see me from the back and recognize me.

I saw a lot of Mia in classes, and certain things she did stuck in my mind. I remember one day, during the week after our second detention together…

_ [Taking notes was the most boring thing we had done so far this year in potions. I dipped my quill in ink and continued my furious scribbles, trying to keep up with what Sluggie was saying. All of a sudden I heard a dull _clunk_ and then a splash of liquid. I glanced up and saw that Katie had tipped her bottle of ink over, spilling it directly onto Mia and all of her notes. Mia's mouth was open in shock and Katie dived into apologies._

_ "Oh my gosh Mia I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! Here, I'll clean it up for you and you can have my notes. God I'm like such a klutz! I'm so sorry Mia. And right on your new pants! God I'm sorry. I'll pay to like have your clothes fixed up also!" Katie furiously began dabbing at the liquid. As soon as Mia realized that Katie was very seriously upset and worried that Mia would be mad at her, she closed her mouth and smiled._

_ "Katie don't worry about it, it's fine. We all have our klutzy moments. And don't bother with the clothes, I can pay for it. Ah ah!" Mia interrupted Katie's protests. "I owe you money for the stuff you got me from the twins' shop anyway, remember?" Katie looked uncomfortable but gave a half-nod. _

"_Just lend me your notes after class so I can copy them. I'll give your notebook right back when I'm done." _

_ I suddenly realized that I had been so immersed in their conversation that I had stopped taking notes. Cursing under my breath, I glanced over at my partner's notes and copied what he had written. But I was still thinking about the incident that had just occurred._

_I couldn't believe Mia had been so calm. If someone had spilled their ink all over my notes and new clothes, I would certainly not be nice about it. And I would definitely make them pay for all the damage. _

_I was surprised; I had thought that Mia had a short temper. But it didn't seem like it. Finally I caught up in the notes to what Sluggie was talking about at present. I worked hard on focusing on class work after that, but I found myself constantly glancing across at Mia. _

_Once I saw her eyes quickly flinch to the left then focus back on her notes. The second time I saw it happen, I followed her gaze. It was directed at Potter. I was fuming. Did she really like that freak? I clenched my jaw and stopped looking at the girl across from me.]_

There was also an incident in DADA a few days later. I sat by myself in DADA. I actually liked being alone, so I didn't mind. The only thing that was irritating was the number of Gryffindors in the class. There was Potter, Granger, Weasley, Mia, and two other boys, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

[_Snape handed out the assigned in-class worksheet and told us that we could work with others if we chose to. I stayed by myself, but all of the Gryffindors and Mia's Ravenclaw friend Anna, automatically clumped all of their desks together. I could easily hear them talking through the answers. _

_Mia was sitting by Dean Thomas and they were heatedly discussing the fourth question. Mia had said what she had put as an answer and Thomas completely contradicted her. I looked at my own answer for question four, and it was the same as Mia's. Mia calmly explained why he was wrong, but he said condescendingly,_

_ "Look Mia, I appreciate that you're trying to help with this, but I think I know more about it than you do. Just trust me." I would've hit the ignorant jerk right then and there! Mia simply clenched her jaw and flared her nostrils._

_ "Fine. I'll just ask Professor Snape then," she snapped at him. _

_She went over to Snape at his desk and asked him the answer to the question. Of course Snape at first told her to figure it out by herself, but Mia explained the situation. Snape merely glanced at her paper before announcing in front of the entire class,_

_ "Mr. Thomas, I suggest you stop being ignorant and listen to Ms. Rust. I hope you realize that this paper is going to be graded and if you continue acting stupidly and not listening to good advice, you will probably fail." _

_Mia sat back down in her seat with a slight smirk and a slight glare in Thomas' direction for hurting her pride. Thomas sat sulkily for a long time but finally drew in a deep breath before saying, _

_ "I'm sorry Mia. I get that I was wrong and incredibly rude. You obviously know what you're talking about. I'll listen to you from now on. I really am sorry for being so mean." Mia's expression towards him softened._

_ "It's ok Dean. Just, listen to me next time ok? If you still disagree that's fine, but don't just brush off what other people say. And either way, no matter who's right or wrong, be nice about it. But I forgive you," Mia assured him. _

_He flashed a grateful smile and the group continued working as if nothing had happened. In my own little corner I smiled. Mia had one quality that I actually wished came to me more easily- the ability to forgive those who are wrong and are sincerely sorry. It takes a lot more than a simple apology to get back in MY good books. But I admired Mia for her kind attitude. _

Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought?…_ I wondered_. If only there were more people in this world that are as nice as Mia just proved herself to be._]_

One reason I like being alone and don't like talking to others much is because most people are shallow and rude. If I told anyone about things personal and important to me, they would laugh and be rude. But I didn't think Mia was like that.

After the events of these two days, my opinion of Mia certainly raised. Perhaps she wasn't too bad… for a smartass Gryffindor at least. I even made an effort to be nicer to her at our third detention. Then, during the fourth detention, something amazing happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Mia POV:

Saturday detention. Just like the last three times, Professor Slughorn quickly left the room. Only then did I turn to Draco who was sitting cross-legged and cross-armed on the couch across from me.

We continued as we had in previous session: asking perfectly safe questions so no one could be offended at anything. I actually found myself, not enjoying the detention, but not hating it either. The last detention hadn't been hell either actually, but this was the first time that Draco was actually being nice about _everything_, and his mood was friendly enough.

I was shocked, but glad to see that there was good in him. Draco apparently isn't _always_ an ass. About an hour into the session, we were talking about music and technology:

"Yeah I've actually started listening to a lot of hip-hoppy, jazzy music lately. Anna has a CD player that takes discs and plays music from the CDs. Muggle technology," I added in response to the confusion on Draco's face. "Since Anna's parents are muggles, Anna grew up with all kind of technology. It's actually quite amazing, what muggles have come up with." Draco scoffed.

"I wouldn't use muggle technology for any reason, ever. And it really isn't all that impressive. We can do everything they do, and more, just with magic. _They_ have to get all kinds of gadgets and 'CDs' and technology to come anywhere close to what we can accomplish."

"Give them some credit! Muggles have done an amazing job coming along as far as they have without magic."

"Oh please, muggles are-"

Suddenly I exploded. Over whatever Draco had been about to quote from his parents I shouted,

"Tell me in your own damn words why muggles and 'mudbloods' are bad!" Draco still looked furious and seemed as if he was going to respond, but his brain and mouth did not seem to be working in sync. I sighed which allowed me to release the anger and tension that had been building up.

"You see? You can't even think of anything." His mouth opened in protest but I cut in first.

"Just _think_ Malfoy. It's terrible the way you think of these people. Its prejudice, discrimination- it's just horrible! Everyone deserves to be treated equally. Muggles and 'mudbloods' are not bad people. Wizards and witches with muggle parents aren't even any different than us! And I wish you would get over your pathetic belief that they are. It's entirely unbecoming. No one thinks the better of you for putting down others. And anyone that does is not someone you should want to impress anyway.

I should think you knew enough history to realize that you are doing exactly what white men used to do to African Americans (and some _still _do) because they thought that African Americans were worth less. And _now_ do you think that's true? If you do, then you're just a dolt! And that same idea has happened over and over, with different people and situations.

You don't want to be one of those people Draco. In the future, everyone will scorn wizards and witches like you that fancy themselves better than muggles because they have magic and better than 'mudbloods' because they have a longer _history_ of magic."

I didn't think my words would have much effect, but I couldn't resist the opportunity to argue my point to him. Draco had settled down during my speech, but still looked fairly tense and rather confused.

"You-" he began but stopped, pondering something.

"Yes? Did I do something?"

"You… called me Draco." Of all the things that could've escaped Draco's mouth, that was not one that I had been expecting to hear.

"Well that's your name isn't it?"

"But you've never called me Draco before. You always address me as 'Malfoy' and usually with scorn dripping off of your acid tongue." I glared in response to the insult, but it didn't even seem like Draco was purposefully goading me, he still appeared confused.

"Oh well I'm so sorry, _Malfoy_, I won't make that mistake again, geez…"

"No!" Draco's quick outburst startled me. He cleared his throat.

"You can call me Draco. That's fine. I was just surprised is all. I'd like you to call me Draco. We might as well get on a first name basis if we are going to be spending four more detentions and lots of classes together."

"Oh, well, ok. I guess you can just call me Mia then…" I felt slightly uncomfortable with this new advance in our relationship, but only slightly.

"Brilliant!" he said. And smiled. Actually smiled. A real, genuine smile. It took my breath away…

"But, um, back to what we were talking about…" I suggested. The corners of his mouth turned down and he sighed.

"I know. I know you're right." I'm sure my mouth gaped wide open and my jaw must've dropped to the floor.

"If you could only understand! This is how I was raised, I don't know anything else. The people I love and trust believe these things. I just- I don't know. It's so hard to explain. On instinct, when I see someone that is a muggle or mudblood, I immediately dislike them. I get a slight twisting, sick feeling in my stomach. I know somehow that it's wrong, but I can't break away from what I've been taught.

I know this is hardly an excuse, but I almost feel as if my family had built up this reputation and image that I'm being forced to uphold. I do some of the things I do, _because_ they are expected of me. I honestly couldn't care less who your best friend's parents are. Not in theory at least."

Draco sighed heavily as if a large weight had been lifted. He leaned forward again, resting his elbows on his legs and holding up his head with his hands. It took me almost a minute to collect myself enough to speak.

"Why are you opening up to me like this Malfoy?" I demanded. Draco gave a weak half-smile.

"It's Draco, remember? I don't know why. I… I like talking to you. It's easy. Comfortable. And I know that even though you can be stubborn as an ass sometimes, you're pretty nice as long as someone admits to being wrong. I don't know. I guess I'm betting on you not being an ass about what I just told you and the power it holds over me. You seem above that. I'm trusting that you won't run off, tell everyone, and laugh at poor pathetic Malfoy. Please don't disappoint my skill at judging people."

Draco might have just as well said that a purple cow was giving birth to a talking chair right behind me.

Nothing was making sense, my mind was whirling. Was this some sort of sick prank he was trying to pull on me? But he seemed sincere… but it could be an act. What should I do? What should I _say?_ I swallowed to help my dry throat.

"Er, well, ok. I won't say anything to people about your good side if that's how you want it. I don't know why you would want that though. But... I will not disappoint your trust in me," I paused. "And thank you." Draco seemed puzzled and opened his mouth to ask why I was thanking him (at least I assume), so I saved him the trouble.

"Thank you for not being the ass I thought you were. It takes real balls to admit to being wrong, and especially opening up to others like you just did. Trust me, I know. I can hardly ever admit to being wrong, and there are only a few people in this world I open up to. So thank you." I smiled my own genuine smile, and was greeted with his in return.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly, if slightly awkward. I suppose that is to be expected, seeing as how we had just turned from enemies to… not quite friends. But almost. Acquaintances who understood each other more than they previously had. Some of the hate I harbored towards Draco in my heart began to melt away, and I hope the same thing happened in his own.


	14. Chapter 14

I continued having those dreams that felt real and scared me half to death. Usually it was the same dream where I was dodging around spells and looking for someone before slamming into something as I turned a corner. Every time I woke up sick to my stomach and sweating.

But there was one that scared me the most. It happened one night when I went to sleep clutching a picture of my mum because I felt homesick. I was in the dream, but somehow I knew I wasn't myself. I was instead in the body of my mum.

_A door creaked. The wind howled. I looked up from my book and glanced around nervously. David saw the fear in my eyes from his seat by the fire._

_ "Nicole, calm down. Everything is fine, all right? Nothing is going to happen to you."_

_ "I won't be able to calm down until these dark times have passed. Every day we live in fear of pain, torture, even death. And my baby is somewhere where I can't be with her, where I can't protect her. Every whisper, every crack I hear from outside is You-Know-Who coming to pay a visit. Or a Death Eater sent to kill us for being a part of the Order. No- no I can't be calm. Not with the way things are," I said, my voice trembling. _

_David walked over and sat on the couch beside me. He held my hand tightly and I rested my head on his shoulder._

_ "Mia will be safe at Hogwarts. There's nowhere safer, you know that. Not even with us. Just try and relax, please. You-Know-Who doesn't know anything about us being in the Order. I can't stand seeing you like this. Where's that smile of yours huh?" I looked up and met his chocolate brown eyes with my own and couldn't help but to smile. _

_ "There, see? Beautiful. Just don't worry honey." _

_I sighed and repositioned myself so that I was lying across his lap. I quickly fell asleep… _

_BAM! CRASH! _

_I jumped up with a start and looked at the scene around me. The front door had burst open, crashing into my antique family vases in its flight across the room. _

_In the doorway was a man cloaked in black. His hair was black and wavy and his face looked fierce and smug. I reached for David's hand and my wand at the same time before I remembered: my wand was in my pants pocket and I was wearing my pajamas. I couldn't believe my stupidity, especially after the reminder David and I had received from the Order not too long ago to have our wands on our person at all times. _

_My heart rate quickened and David squeezed my hand. _

_ "What do you want? We've done nothing to you, leave us alone!" he shouted. The man laughed._

_ "Thought you could escape our notice forever? Oh no no no. We know you. Now, you have one chance to tell us what you know and who else is one of you before I kill you." He pulled out his wand and pointed towards us. David stepped in front of me. _

_ "You will not touch her."_

_ "Oh?" The man smirked. "Petrificus Totalus!" I shrieked as David fell limp as a board. The man stepped over to his body and said, _

_ "That's so that you can watch me torture and kill your wife before I do the same to you." I stumbled backwards as he continued stepping forward._

_ "Now now, this will be much simpler if you just talk. Then nothing will be necessary."_

_ "Never. I will never talk to you." I whispered. He shrugged and pointed his wand at me. _

_ "Crucio!" I shrieked and crumpled to the floor, my body convulsing. Unimaginable pain shot through me like lightning. Finally it ended and I was left panting on the floor. The man crouched down to my level._

_ "Feel like talking now?" I said nothing, but I pursed my lips as tightly as they would shut._

_ "Crucio!" _

_I screamed even louder than the first time; the pain was even worse. A million needles, a million bullets, lightning, all ripping through my insides at one time. I felt lightheaded and I couldn't even tell when the pain stopped. _

_My thoughts were jumbled- I- I couldn't- what was- who- what… _

_Someone was talking. I looked up from my spot on the floor. Why was he swaying? And why was he blurry? And mute? Suddenly he stood up and I collapsed again. Then I heard David's voice. I opened my eyes again and struggled to put them over to where the voice emanated from. David was cowering against the couch, tears streaming down his face. _

_ "Nicole… Nicole…" he muttered. I opened my mouth the tiniest bit, but couldn't muster the strength to respond. In my peripheral vision I saw that bastard walk over to David. _

_ "So would _you_ like to talk? Or you can end up like your wife over there." _

_With a shout David lunged at the man. They tussled but the man easily threw David off and David hit the coffee table and sat there dazed. _

_ "Fine. You had your chance. AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_David's eyes opened wide and he froze. I screamed _ _louder than I ever had done; the pain I had just endured was nothing to losing David. My screams echoed on and on…._

I woke up still screaming and thrashing. My bed sheets had been thrown everywhere and all the girls in my room were gathered around me. Katie and Ginny had woken me up by force.

"Mia! MIA! Are you awake? What the bloody hell happened? Are you ok?" I looked up at Ginny, trembling and sweating. Soon it became too much. I leaned over the side of the bed away from them and threw up. Tears were streaming down my face. Ginny felt my forehead.

"Oh god she's burning up. Katie, help me take her to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing."

I felt myself hoisted up, and I passed out. When I next woke I was lying in a bed with white sheets and a white curtain beside me (it was pulled back, not actually covering my area). Madam Pomfrey was attending another student when she saw me fussing with the blankets. She briskly walked over.

"Now dear, what's wrong? Too hot?" I nodded and she pulled the sheets off of me. "You have a slight fever, but you're doing very well. I think you will be fine to be released today," she smiled at me. I nodded and smiled in thanks.

Over the course of the day a bunch of people came to visit me. My friends would've stayed all day if I hadn't insisted they enjoy their Saturday for my sake. Anna though didn't really listen to me. She only left for a break at 12. I used this time to catch up on some sleep….

I opened my eyes groggily. A figure was standing beside my bed. I thought at first that it must be Anna back from her break, but then my eyes focused more and I saw: it was Draco. His blond hair fell onto his forehead and he was wearing a pair of black pants and a gray shirt that really accented his eyes well. My forehead crunched in confusion and my head was throbbing.

"Draco?" I whispered. He didn't move at all. Then I figured it out. I was still dreaming. That would explain it. Only, why was Draco in my dream? I closed my eyes again…

I woke up to the sound of a whispered conversation. The whispers sounded forceful; maybe someone was having an argument? I opened my eyes and saw the door to the room close shut behind someone. And there in the middle of the room was Harry. My heart started beating rapidly, and I'm sure I must've blushed. Harry walked over and smiled.

"Hey Mia, how are you feeling?"

"Meh. I'm alright. Just a bad dream is all," I told him. His eyebrows rose.

"You got sick because of a bad dream? That must've been a pretty serious dream. What happened?" I hesitated and Harry hurriedly added, "I mean, you don't have to say, I don't want to pry, I completely understand-"

"Harry," I cut him off with a smile. "It's fine. Anyway, in the dream I was my mum. So what happened was… was…" I took a deep breath and calmed myself by staring at the wall across from me, instead of into Harry's eyes.

"A Death Eater showed up at my house. My mum was tortured and, I could feel it. And then-… and then he killed my dad," I said in a strangled whisper. "It felt so real! The pain, the emotion… the death. All of it. But it was only a dream." I glanced up at Harry's face for agreement and was startled to see him looking entirely grim.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you should talk to Dumbledore about this," Harry said. Now I was _really_ confused. Why would Dumbledore care about a bad dream I had?

"Er, why?"

"Just, please do talk to him Mia. Please." I couldn't resist Harry Potter pleading with me.

"Alright, I will…" It was silent for a little bit. Then Harry smiled and I thought his eyes were glazing over.

"I'm just so glad you're alright. I was so scared when I heard that you'd been brought to the hospital wing. I just... I'm glad you're ok," he told me, stuttering near the end and looking down at his hands. My heart rate quickened again and I had a sudden urge to play with his hair; an urge that I stifled.

All of a sudden an angry expression crossed Harry's face.

"By the way, just what was Malfoy doing in here?" I was shocked.

"Wait, what? Malfoy was in here?" Harry gave an abrupt nod.

"Oh. I woke up at one point and saw him but I thought it was a dream. Why would Malfoy be in the hospital wing to check on me?"

"I was kind of hoping you would be able to tell me. He was here when I came in and I asked him why he was here but he said it was none of my damn business. Then as I started to walk over to your bed he grabbed my sleeve and told me I better not disturb your rest, you needed all the sleep you could get. And then he left." I stared up at Harry, completely shocked still.

"Well I… I don't know. That's really strange. Maybe… maybe he just wanted to see how I was doing to see if I would be going to detention tonight. Yeah that's probably it! He wants to get out of detention so he was hoping I'd be in bad shape so we didn't have to do detention today," I said confidently. Harry looked unsure but gave a murmur of agreement. Just then Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hey mate. Hey Mia. Harry, we're about to start practice, you really need to come," Ron said. Hermione scoffed.

"Is that all you boys think about? Quidditch? Mia's in the hospital! It's a nice thing to pay a visit without rushing off rudely for practice you know," she scolded. I chuckled.

"It's all right Hermione, I understand. But thanks for coming by to see me Harry." He smiled.

"Of course. I'll see you in class alright?" I nodded and Harry left with Ron. Hermione stuck around.

"Hey Mia. How are you feeling?"

"Better, loads better. I should be out of here by tonight." I smiled and Hermione smiled back.

"That's really good. It would have been a real shame if you had to miss the test in Charms on Monday. Well that's when my class has the test, is it the same with you?" I nodded and she continued. "Well Harry and Ron are unhappy about it, but I think that what we are studying right now is rather fun don't you?" I struggled not to laugh.

I found it incredibly amusing that when I got sick the first thing Hermione thinks of is if I'll be ok enough to take a Charms test in two days. I nodded again and said,

"Oh yeah, definitely." Hermione didn't catch the sarcastic tone in my voice.

"Finally, someone who agrees with me! Alright well I can see you're ok and I really need to study for the Defense Against the Dark Arts test on Tuesday. So I'll see you around. Bye!"

I waved and watched her exit. I heaved a sigh of relief as she left. Not because I don't like Hermione, just because I felt like being alone. I laid back against my pillows and shut my eyes, hoping I would have no more dreams like the last.


	15. Chapter 15

I looked around at Dumbledore's office. There were all kinds of odd gadgets just lying around. I saw one that really caught my eye; it was silver and circular with two small silver balls attached in the center of an outside ring. There was also the sorting hat, and pictures of old men on the walls. The old headmasters. I saw a bowl of crawling creatures and backed away shivering. Just then Dumbledore entered.

"So Ms. Rust, I am told you requested a meeting with me," Dumbledore said as he walked over and sat down in his chair.

"Yes sir I did."

"And what is the reason for this meeting might I ask?"

"Well, actually Professor, Harry told me I should." _Now_ Dumbledore seemed interested.

"Oh? And tell me why that is."

"Well I got sick today Professor," I said nervously and stopped.

"I'm assuming there's more to it than that Ms. Rust. Am I correct?" I cleared my throat and said,

"Uh, yes sir. Well, I got sick because of a dream I had. It was like lots of others I've been having recently; it felt so real. In my dream, I was in the body of my mum. She and my dad were talking when all of a sudden a Death Eater came in. I- my mum- reached for her wand, but she didn't have it on her. He tortured me- my mum I mean- for information but she didn't talk. Then he…. Then he killed my dad," I managed to say.

"And you say that Harry told you to come to me?"

"Yes sir he did." Dumbledore stood up and paced a bit. I waited patiently. Finally Dumbledore spoke.

"It does not make any sense, but I will check things out at your home. Wait for a message from me."

"Wait, Professor I don't understand. Why did Harry tell me to come to you? What's going on?"

"I am assuming that Harry believes that you had a psychic dream. He's had experiences with those before. But yours does not make sense to me. There's no reason there should be any sort of special connection between your mother and yourself. But I will send someone from the Order to check on your parents just in case. Now Ms. Rust, seeing as you have done what you came to do and I now have work ahead of me, I shall bid you goodnight. Unless there is more?"

"No sir, that's all. Goodnight Professor," I said and left the room. I half ran down the curving stairs and fast-walked my way to the common room. Harry wasn't there. I was frustrated; there was so much I wanted to ask him. I glanced up at the clock.

"Oh bloody hell," I muttered. I ran back out the portrait and to Professor Slughorn's office. I knocked on the door, panting. Professor Slughorn opened the door for me and looked at me disapprovingly.

"Ms. Rust, are you aware that you are almost twenty minutes late?"

"Yes sir I am, I'm very sorry. I just got out of the hospital wing an hour ago, and then I had to meet with Professor Dumbledore. You can even verify with him if you like," I told him.

"No I'll just trust your word on that Ms. Rust. Alright then. Your two hours starts now." Just like the last three times, Professor Slughorn quickly left the room. Only then did I turn to Draco who was sitting cross-legged and cross-armed, wearing a look of disapproval. I sighed and sunk down on the opposite couch.

"I'm sorry alright… I'm sorry. Can we just get on with this?" I pleaded. Draco looked uncomfortable for a moment and then agreed. I only hesitated for a few seconds before making my decision to confront Draco about the hospital wing incident.

"Draco… why did you check up on me in the hospital wing today?" Draco stiffened.

"Who said I did that?"

"Well, first of all I saw you, and second, Harry," I told him. Draco paused.

"I just wanted to see if you would be in good enough condition to do the detention today," he said finally. I heaved a sigh of relief and settled against the back of the couch.

"Why? Did you think there was more to it than that?" Draco questioned, searching my face.

"No not at all. In fact that's what I told Harry I thought. Harry just didn't seem too sure. Now I can reassure him." I was truly relieved.

I was afraid Harry had left with the impression that Draco and I were close friends or something and I didn't want that to cause Harry to not like me. I looked back up at Draco and saw that his face had turned into a sneer.

Draco POV:

"You really like that _Potter_ don't you? I can tell. I see you sneaking glances at him in class every two minutes. It's pathetic," I snapped at Mia.

It was cruel and unfair of me to speak like that to her. It was a huge exaggeration also. She certainly didn't glance over that often. I saw the hurt and surprise on her face and I mentally berated myself. I was just starting to show Mia my good side; did I really want to mess it up just because I hated her crush?

"I do not! You're just jealous of him!" Mia shouted, her cheeks flaming red. Now I shouted.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous of him, I hate his guts! I wish he would go get eaten by a dragon!"

"Harry is a much better person than you are! I thought for a while that you were decent too, but I can see I was wrong. The only thing you know how to be is a rude ass. I can't believe I ever believed the bullshit you told me."

Her words stung me. I'd botched everything up. I'd finally found someone that I'd thought I could confide in, someone that could see me for who I am, not who I appear to be. But I just reinforced her old opinions of me.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I yelled at myself. I closed my eyes and rested my head in my hands. When I finally lifted my head again and glanced up at Mia, I saw a wet streak going down her right cheek. I hated myself even more for making her cry. I made a quick decision and got up and sat next to Mia on her couch. She looked at me confused and backed up into a corner of the couch.

"Just stay away from me," she muttered. On a sudden impulse I grabbed her hand and held it tightly in my own two.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? Please don't cry. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. Please don't doubt the other things I've told you. I truly am what I say I am." Mia simply stared at me for a few long moments and then her eyes shut quickly and she began sweating and shaking.

"Mia? _Mia_?" I said.

When I got no response I shook her shoulders forcefully but nothing worked. She was in a trance and there was nothing I could do.

I wiped the sweat off her forehead and held her body close to my own to calm her trembling. I was acutely aware of the warmth and softness of the girl I was holding to me. It felt so right with her right beside me, held in the confines of my arms. I blocked out this feeling as much as possible. I reached up one hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, when she started convulsing. I clenched her even tighter.


	16. Chapter 16

Mia POV:

I tried to hold it in, but a tear escaped me. I truly thought Draco had been sincere about everything. I was so sick of stupid people! All of a sudden, I saw Draco stand up and come sit next to me on the couch. I was confused as to his intentions. What the hell was he doing? I backed up into the corner of the couch.

"Just stay away from me," I muttered. I scrunched my legs up onto the couch and held them with my arms. Suddenly Draco grabbed my hand and held it tightly. His hand was incredibly warm, contrary to what I'd always thought it would be: cold.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? Please don't cry. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. Please don't doubt the other things I've told you. I truly am what I say I am." I didn't know what to think. My mind was in a whirl. Should I trust what he'd told me before? All of a sudden-

_I was running down a corridor, my wand brandished in front of me. I heard movement from a corridor that branched out to the right and ducked just as a stream of light passed above my head. I whirled to face the attacker. _

"_Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted and ran on as I heard a satisfactory _THUMP_. _

_I was looking for someone… he was here, someone had said he was here… I dodged another bolt and continued on without even bothering to take care of the attacker._

_I turned the corner, and _WHAM! _The force of the blow knocked the breath out of my stomach and I stumbled backwards. Grasping my stomach in pain I looked up at what I had slammed into. _

_The large figure slowly turned around and I saw someone down the hall collapse. When the man was completely turned my way, I recognized his face. It was the Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov. He sneered and leveled his wand at me. I trembled and stepped backwards until I was standing flat up against the wall. _

"_Move!" someone yelled. I lunged to my right as Dolohov was slammed into the wall by a stupefying spell. I stood up and glanced at my savior. It was Remus Lupin, a member of the Order and one of my old DADA Professors. I smiled and nodded in thanks. He gave an abrupt nod in return._

"_Go on, I'll take care of him," Lupin said. _

_I began to run down the corridor again as I saw Lupin raise his wand and point it in Dolohov's direction. I rounded a corner; the sounds of battle were much clearer from here. I passed by several duels in the hallway, but nothing could keep me. I wouldn't stop until I found him. _

_Finally I rounded a corner and stopped in a larger corridor filled to the max with people fighting. I observed the terrifying scene before me. Bodies were strewn on the ground; some knocked out, some dead. Flashes of light flew everywhere and everyone was shouting spells and incantations. I searched the crowd but it was impossible to find anyone. I began battling my way through the mix. _

"_Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! Conjunctivitis!" I fired off every spell that came to mind towards the Death Eaters. One of them struck Macnair in the back and he toppled over. Ginny and Neville, who had been dueling Macnair together, looked my way and both gave a weak smile of thanks._

_I still hadn't seen him anywhere. I continued making my way down the crowded corridor, joining some fights and avoiding others. _

_Just then, I saw Fenrir Greyback come out of a side corridor and spot someone. Still shoving through the mass of people and moving forward as quickly as I could, I watched Greyback creep up behind his target and crouch, preparing to attack. My eyes followed the direction of his stance and saw the intended victim. Fear flooded through my body and I screamed for all I was worth._

"_DRACO!"_

I awoke with a gasp. Draco? _That_ was the person I had been searching for in my dream? Why? It wasn't possible! Why would my brain even create such a dream? While these thoughts were whirling through my mind, the first thing I saw of course was Draco. I jumped off of the couch and just backed away. I could see hurt and confusion spread across his face.

"Mia? Mia what's wrong?" I opened my mouth to explain, and promptly shut it again. I was thinking quickly to myself…

_He can't know what I just saw. I can't tell him. He'll think I have feelings for him if I tell him that I had a dream about him. And why _did_ I have a dream about him?_ Just then I remembered what Professor Dumbledore had told me that Harry thought my dreams were.

_'I am assuming that Harry believes that you had a psychic dream. He's had experiences with those before.'_ My heart beat furiously. No way could that dream have been a psychic dream! I could never fall in love with Draco! Then my heart settled back down when I remembered Dumbledore's next words.

'_But yours does not make sense to me. There's no reason there should be any sort of special connection between your mother and yourself.'_ I breathed a sigh of relief. If there was no connection between my mother and me, then there certainly isn't a connection between Draco and me. However, I decided to still not tell anything to Draco, just in case.

All of this thought processing occurred in just a few seconds. I focused my eyes back on who was slowly standing up with arms out, but it looked like it was killing him to move slowly. I struggled to think of a rational excuse.

"Nothing I- I thought I was still dreaming and you were someone else. I'm sorry I- didn't mean to react that way. Uh… Tell me what happened….. Please," I added as an afterthought. Draco hesitated, as if he feared I was a maniac.

"I don't know. I was just talking to you when your eyes shut and you started sweating and shaking. I was only holding you to calm your trembling; I didn't mean anything else by it. I'm sorry I scared you. But really, what the hell happened? You didn't just seem like you were asleep. It was more than that. Are you alright? You're still shaking," Draco fired question after question appearing very perplexed and concerned. I realized after a second that he was right; I _was_ shaking.

"Uh, yeah I'm ok. Just shaken up a bit. But I'll be fine, don't worry about it," I sat back down and Draco followed suit. I purposely avoided answering his other question/implication.

"So uh, what can we talk about?" And so (with a little prodding from my side) the rest of the evening began.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day I was relaxing under my tree with Anna when Harry came up to me. My cheeks flushed and I almost stood up as he approached but decided that would be too weird.

"Hey Harry," I said. Harry smiled that cute, lopsided smile of his.

"Hey Mia. I was told by Dumbledore that he wants to see you. Right away." I'm sure Harry must've seen the anxiety on my face as I jumped to my feet, because he lightly grabbed my arm and said,

"I'm sure everything's fine Mia. He didn't look upset about anything." I smiled and turned to Anna.

"Well I guess I'll see you later. Bye!" Anna smiled and waved goodbye. As I headed up to the castle, Harry walked with me.

"So how is school working out for you this year?" he asked.

"Meh. Alright I suppose. The homework is intense though. I feel like I barely have time to breathe!" I responded. Harry gave a knowing smile and a small laugh.

"Yeah, I certainly know what you mean. I feel just the same." I looked at him and saw that he appeared lost in thought.

"Hey Harry… do you want to talk about anything? You look troubled. You can talk to me about anything you know," I said. Harry smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"No I'm ok. But thanks; I'll keep that in mind." We finally finished the trudge up to the castle and stood awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what to say to each other before parting ways. On an impulse, I stepped forward, and hugged him. He hesitated a moment, but then wrapped his arms around my back and rested his head on my shoulder. I drew back and smiled at him.

"I'll see you around Harry." And with that I left for Dumbledore's office.

When I arrived and gave the password (Butterscotch), I walked up the twisting stairs and came upon a great wooden door. I knocked and heard an old voice answer. I pushed open the creaking door and stepped in.

Dumbledore's office looked just the same as last time. Only I noticed- the ring that had been upon Dumbledore's hand earlier, was now on his desk cracked and broken. I walked up to the desk and nervously waited for the news. Dumbledore smiled and motioned for me to sit. I did so, but it didn't help my trembling legs.

"As I told you I would, I sent a member of the Order to check on your parents. And as I _suspected…_ everything is alright. Your parents are perfectly safe. The member of the Order who checked on them also gave them a reminder to keep their wands on them at all times. I hope that will ease your worry some." I inhaled a deep breath and felt the relief spread through my body.

"I also made sure that your parents were not aware that you were the reason someone was checking on them. I thought that you would not want them worrying about you, am I correct?" Dumbledore peered at me over his half-moon glasses.

I nodded shakily and thought how lucky Hogwarts was to have such an understanding headmaster. I felt like he could peer into my soul and know everything about me if he so desired.

"Well Ms. Rust, that is really all I brought you here to say. You may leave." I nodded and smiled, still shaking a bit.

"Thank you Professor." I left and went back down to the tree, where I knew Anna would still be. I sat down beside her and pulled out homework without saying a word.

"So? What happened?" she pestered. I sighed and turned to her.

"Dumbledore was just telling me that he checked on my parents and everything is alright. There's nothing to worry about," I told her. We smiled at each other and she hugged me.

"See? Some things in this world haven't gone wrong," she said.

"Yeah, but just you wait…" I muttered. Anna rolled her eyes and gave me a nudge. I grinned and knew that she was grinning also. Without another word, we started in on our massive amount of homework.

Over the next week I did my best to forget the events of that one evening. It didn't work of course. I found myself wondering about the dream all the time, because Draco had been right. It hadn't felt like simply a dream. I mean, if it had been a dream:

1) Why would I have fallen asleep so suddenly? That made absolutely NO sense.

2) Why wouldn't Draco have been able to wake me up? That made no sense either.

So I came to the conclusion that it had not been simply a dream. But then what the hell was it? Dumbledore knew about my other dream and had decided it wasn't relevant to reality. This question tore me up, until something happened that made my dream dilemma seem to disappear.

Imagine a clear and sunny Thursday afternoon, high up with the wind in your face, sitting and cheering with your friends, watching your crush win your team the Quidditch match. Harry's face was beaming as he held out the snitch so the crowds could see.

The Slytherins all looked pissed but no one else was concerned. They could just suck it up.

I followed the rush of people and we ran down to greet our champions. Harry was getting hugged and pushed and pulled every which way. I tried to shove my way through the crowd to him but I was unsuccessful. I stayed where I was and waited.

Finally he looked my way and we locked eyes. I smiled warmly and his smile was like a beacon itself. He excused himself from a very annoying Cormac McLaggen and stopped in front of me.

I could tell that Harry was exhilarated and the win seemed to have loosened his inhibitions because without any prompting, he wrapped me up in a hug. I was surprised but hugged Harry back, tightly. He stepped back and his eyes were still lit up with something incomprehensible to me. Then-

"Mia, will you go with me on the next Hogsmeade trip?" Harry had to speak loudly to be heard over the crowd.

As soon as the words left his mouth Harry seemed to sober up some. He still looked excited, but also slightly nervous. I was shocked. Harry was asking me out on a date! My crush, the one I'd thought I didn't stand a chance with- he asked me out. I smiled my largest smile.

"Yes! I would love to. I would love to Harry," I exclaimed. The carefree smile returned to Harry's face.

"Great! Ok. Well, I'll-" but then he was dragged away amidst a group of joyful Gryffindors.

I laughed as Harry attempted to look back and make what I assume was an apologetic face. My heart was happy and light, and I followed the gaggle of Gryffindors back to the common room in elated spirits.

Draco POV:

I skipped the Quidditch game that day to work on my plans. It was the ideal time of course. Everyone was gone and no one would notice one missing student. I wanted the Slytherins to win, but honestly it was more because I wanted Potter to lose than because I actually had house spirit. It pained me to remember the fun I'd had when I had been on the team… but no. I knew why I couldn't be on the team this year. Conflicts.

I was sitting in the common room by myself trying to plan. However I felt myself often just staring into the fire and thinking of… Mia. Ever since that last detention, I had been perplexed as to what had happened. And I never had gotten answers.

With a sigh I finally gave up and shoved a few papers into my trunk by my bed. No one was back at the common room yet so I knew the Quidditch match was still going. I decided to head down to the field and catch the end of the game so that perhaps people wouldn't notice my absence at all.

I loped through the halls absentmindedly, my hands in my pockets. When I got down to the field, the game was over. I grimaced as I saw cheering Gryffindors- and there was Potter looking smug with the snitch held out.

The crowd began to flood down to meet the players. Then in the crowd I spotted her. Unsure of my intentions, I followed the pull I felt and walked quickly forward, trying to part the sea of people to reach her.

But just as I was about to shove through the last line of defense, Potter came up to her. I stopped in my tracks and felt my heart rate increase. Hatred raced through every vein in my body and I knew my face was contorted into a look of disgust, because that's what I felt. Hiding behind a few talkative Hufflepuffs, I watched the encounter.

Both Mia and Potter looked incredibly happy. How sick. And then he hugged her. I felt a drop in my stomach and my fists clenched. But then the most incredible (in a bad way) thing occurred.

"Mia, will you go with me on the next Hogsmeade trip?" Potter asked.

"Yes! I would love to. I would love to Harry," Mia exclaimed.

My fists were clenched, my teeth were clenched, and a hole had been punched through my chest. I felt sick to my stomach and a loud ringing filled my ears. I stumbled backwards simultaneously with Harry being dragged backwards by his fans. I felt angry and betrayed. I somehow managed to meld in with the Slytherin crowd and allowed myself to be pulled away, back up to the castle and the common room.

I was still seething. Luckily, so were all the other Slytherins, so no one noticed or cared.

In the middle of my moody brooding, a reckless impulse to get revenge took me over. And why not? Why not get revenge on Potter by completing my task? That would be the worst pain imaginable to Potter I'd bet. Losing another person he cared about.

I hurriedly formulated the rest of my plans, taking no time to account the faultiness of the plan. My heated mindset wouldn't allow those thoughts. Soon the plan was complete.

Now to wait. To wait and to revenge.


	18. Chapter 18

A week went by. Classes passed as normal, the session with Draco was actually enjoyable, and I spent almost all of my free time down by the lake drawing. I was nearly finished with my sketch of the castle.

I have to admit though, my relationship with Draco was confusing me. During our detentions he would act pretty decent and we would get along for the most part, but then during classes he just ignored me like usual and acted like his normal snooty self. Part of me wanted to engage a conversation with him or something, but I was afraid. Of what? I'm not sure... the way he would act around others. Besides, I had another boy to focus on.

I saw much more of Harry in that week than I used to. He hung out with me during classes, and sometimes he would make an unexpected visit at lunch. I loved seeing Harry. Just seeing his face as he approached would make me smile. The only thing that irked me was that I couldn't seem to get him to open up to me at all. He seemed reluctant to talk and to trust me. I absolutely can't stand that. But I let it slide and decided I would try and pry some things out of him on our date at Hogsmeade. And finally the day arrived... it was Friday afternoon, after classes let out.

I bounced up on down on my bed nervously.

"No seriously Ginny, which one do you think? I really need help here." On the bed in front of me lay two outfits. One, a white summer dress with a blue pattern and a blue jacket; the other, a long sleeve lavender blouse with black pants and a purple jacket. I was too busy staring at the outfits to look up at Ginny. If I had, perhaps I would have seen a look of bitterness cross her face... but I can't change that now.

"Why can't you decide by yourself?" she questioned. Her tone startled me; Ginny had never sounded so annoyed with me before. I made a face and stood up.

"Oh come on Ginny you know I'm _hopeless_ when it comes to clothes and fashion and makeup! I _need _you, please?" I pouted and hugged Ginny from behind as she herself was examining herself in the mirror.

"Can't you just..." Just at that moment, Katie strolled into the dorm room.

"Ah! Perfect timing, ask Katie. I need to go," Ginny said before striding out of the room. I frowned after her but turned to Katie as recommended.

"Well? Which one?" I almost begged. Katie glanced at the bed for what seemed to be two seconds.

"The dress, definitely. It will shock him," she murmured with a wink. I was always teased on my lack of fashion sense. Mostly I just wore a t-shirt and jeans all the time, when not in our school uniform.

"What makeup do you have to go with it?" I gave her my 'are you kidding me?' face.

"Me? Makeup? Where have _you_ been the last five years? I _have_ no makeup hun," I replied. Not to be discouraged, Katie grinned wickedly and rushed to her own desk where her makeup bag lay on top.

"This... is going to be fun," she laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

Katie and I rushed out to the courtyard together. The students eligible for the visit were lining up, getting ready to go. A lot of kids weren't allowed unfortunately; their parents were too paranoid what with the Dark Lord being at large now and all. I craned my neck looking for Harry but I didn't see him. Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I consciously forced myself to turn around slowly instead of whirling around like I wanted to do.

"Harry!" I exclaimed with a bright smile. I hugged him and was relieved to feel him hugging me back. I stepped away, still smiling.

Harry looked like he was in shock. Only for a moment though. He composed himself and smiled sweetly.

"You look absolutely lovely today Mia," he complimented.

"Oh, well, thanks. I try. Not that I'm trying to-! Oh nevermind, you understand," I said with an embarrassed smile. Harry grinned and offered me his arm like a true gentleman. I giggled (yes, I am slightly ashamed to admit, I giggle around guys I like) and followed him into line.

Twenty minutes later we were walking side by side into Hogsmeade, chatting rather amiably. To my distress, he still hadn't really opened up too much.

So I took him into Zonko's Joke Shop. We had some good laughs and I purchased a few items, but overall I found myself somewhat wishing for the intimacy I now had with Draco... but no, that was silly. At least Harry was always a decent guy.

The date continued nicely until we decided to order a few butterbeers in The Three Broomsticks. Harry and I sat across from each other at a quaint table for two, chatting quietly about random things when out of nowhere an exhilarated Katie pops up beside me.

"Mia! I _have_ to talk to you! You won't believe it. It has to do with a certain you-know-who," she said with a wink. She opened her mouth, clearly ready to say more but not before I managed to flash an apologetic smile at Harry, grab her arm and drag her all the way across the room.

"Ok, so-" she began. I'm ashamed to say that my flustered side got a hold of me and made me rather nasty.

"Katie!" I interrupted meanly, "what are you doing? I'm on a date! Nothing can mess this up. Whatever it is, tell me later. Can you just... not, right now? I'll see you later and you can tell me but not now. Ok?"

Katie looked rather taken aback and took a moment to process what I said. I watched as her face hardened and became distant and cold, a Katie I did not know and didn't care to.

"Fine. Whatever. Thanks Mia. You're a _swell_ friend," she hissed before stomping away. I immediately felt bad and followed.

"Look, wait, I'm sorry. That was rude. I'm sorry, let's talk."

"Excuse me Mia, I need to use the ladies room. If you don't mind. Is that quite alright?" she asked bitterly. I stepped back, defeated and slightly irked. No response was required obviously and she strutted past and into the ladies room.

I slumped back into my seat across from Harry and stared into my drink, completely zoning out.

"Hey Mia... are you alright? Is your friend ok?" he asked, obviously concerned. I felt bad again, this time for making Harry worry, and I released a sigh.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I was a little short with her... you don't mind if I talk to her when she gets out do you? To apologize and smooth things out."

"Yeah sure," he smiled, "Whatever you need."

A few minutes later I saw Harry glance up behind me towards the restroom and he gestured with his eyes. I steeled myself for the pain of admitting I was wrong as I got up and crossed the room to meet her. Katie barely seemed to acknowledge me though. She looked at me, but she didn't say anything and she just kept walking. She didn't even look upset though. Her pace was ridiculously fast so I jogged a bit to catch up, and keep up.

"Katie, can we talk?" I pleaded. She turned towards me again and her face somehow seemed... dead. It really scared me.

"I don't want to talk to you," she replied calmly. By this time we had raced almost all the way out of Hogsmeade. I was still hard pressed to keep up with her.

"Katie... Katie, stop!" I insisted, grabbing her arm. That set her off though. She spun towards me and swung her arm out of my grasp.

"DON'T touch me!" she screamed before resuming her hellish pace. I again, followed, because this time I'd noticed something funny.

"Katie, what's that package you have? I don't remember you bringing that when we came down from our dorm room. Or when we talked in the pub. ...Did you get that in the ladies room?" I was genuinely confused. These questions actually got her to stop her forward movement.

"It's none of your damn business," she snapped.

"None of my damn... Look Katie, are you feeling ok? Seriously, I'm really sorry about before. Can you please tell me where you got that package?" Katie's eyes seemed to glaze over and I couldn't help but to stumble back a step.

"I... I don't know. I guess... I must have got it there. I have to... deliver it," she mumbled.

"Katie, that doesn't sound safe." No response. "Katie, listen to me, I think you should throw that out. Delivering it to someone is a very bad idea. You don't even know where you got it from. Katie?"

A few seconds passed and then something snapped inside her. Completely reverted to her pissed off self, she screamed at me,

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I'm not a child, leave me alone! You aren't my boss or... or my mother! Stop acting like you're so high and mighty! I'll do what I damn well want to," and with that she stormed off again.

I ran after her and without thinking, lunged for the package. She fought back but I had surprised her and I was stronger anyways.

The package was ripped from her hands and fell to the ground. In the occurrence, the package had opened and its contents lay clear. It was a gaudy necklace, an amulet of some sort. Something about it screamed danger to me. A bad vibe seemed to send a shiver through me. Katie glared at me and bent down to pick it up.

"Don't!" I screamed shrilly. "Don't Katie, I think it's dangerous. Don't touch it."

Katie paused a moment... and then smirked. She reached down and made as if to pick up the necklace. I didn't even see her touch it, but I knew it must have happened, because a second later Katie was suspended in the air, screaming.

Her eyes were closed and she was flailing, obviously in pain. She crumpled to the ground in a heap but the screams continued and she was convulsing now. I broke out of my shock and began to scream myself.

Luckily several students were nearby and responded to my shouts for help. One of them rushed back to Hogsmeade to get a teacher, and another ran towards the school in case there was a teacher closer that way, and even if not, to warn teachers at the school of what had happened.

After what seemed like an eternity of listening to Katie's pain, her screams ceased. I had at some point fallen to my knees so I crawled over to her. I was vaguely aware that my cheeks were wet as I checked her.

She was alive, just unconscious. Soon, I heard a large bumbling figure approaching. I gratefully turned to Hagrid as he picked Katie up and carried her off to the castle in a rush. Out of nowhere, Harry appeared not a moment after. I heard him asking if I was ok, and asking what happened, but I couldn't bring myself to respond. I simply collapsed into his shoulder, exhausted and frightened.


	20. Chapter 20

When we got back to the castle, the only thing I was able to do was ask after Katie. Dumbledore answered that she was being looked after but they didn't want anyone seeing her just yet. After receiving that piece of information, it was all I could do not to collapse.

Dumbledore asked Harry (who had stuck with me all the way) to escort me to my bedchambers so I could rest. I was surprised and relieved that Dumbledore wasn't going to force me to be questioned just then. With Harry's help I made my way to the dormitory and fell asleep the minute I hit my bed.

_I walked into the hospital room at St. Mundo's. I had a sad feeling that this place was going to become very familiar to me._

_I carried the fresh flowers to Katie's bedside and put them down before even looking at her. She still looked weak, and sick. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but couldn't. As usual, my stomach churned and I spoke softly to her. _

"_Hey Katie. I brought you some roses. I know they're your favorite, since it's something we have in common, and I thought maybe they could brighten up the room a bit." A pause ensued. Katie moved her mouth again and I focused really hard. After a few tries, I understood. She was just saying thanks._

"_So umm, there are some other people out there who want to see you so I'll let them come in. I'll give you some privacy." I turned to go but turned back. "I miss you. I love you so much."_

_With that I walked out to a waiting set of redheaded twins. Fred gave me a weak smile and pulled me into a hug._

"_She's waitin' for ya," I said to George. His face looked oddly solemn... odd because it wasn't an expression you often see on their faces. It made me possibly even sadder. George quietly walked in and Fred and I stepped away to give them space. Fred's arm was still slung across my shoulder, hugging me to him and I was very grateful for the closeness as we walked down the hallway._

"_It's just so hard, seeing her like that Fred. She's usually so full of life. And now she doesn't even have the ability to say 'Thanks'. It's awful! It's wrong, and it's awful." _

_A traitor tear escaped my eyes. I almost dashed it away but decided not to, hoping Fred wouldn't notice. No such luck. But Fred just stopped us and reached out to wipe it away, very gently._

"_I know Mia. I know. You don't always have to be so strong you know. It's ok to cry," Fred assured me. Then his mouth broke into a grin and he reached out and bopped my nose. The expected result was achieved; I managed a smile and a chuckle._

"_Now that's the Mia that I know and love. Don't worry. Things will get better." Fred hugged me closer and I grasped him tightly, feeling reassured also by the feeling of his head resting on the top of my own._

"_I hope you're right Fred. I really hope you're right."_

I woke up feeling sick to my stomach. The minute I was conscious, the scene from the previous night played over and over in my head. I hated myself for having fallen asleep when I should have been doing something, anything, to help Katie.

I rushed out of the dorm room as fast as I could and almost collided with a few second years on the stairs. In the common room, my friends were sitting together, even Anna and Elisabeth. I guess they snuck in with Ginny. Harry was sitting with them also. When they noticed me, Harry stood up seemingly anxious and approached me.

"How are you feeling Mia?"

"As well as possible I expect. I need to go talk to Dumbledore or, or someone. About, ya know, what happened. I have to help Katie..." I started staring blindly past Harry's shoulder. I felt a shake and I focused again.

"I know Mia. Relax, it's alright. Dumbledore asked me to tell you when you woke up that you should go visit him," Harry explained. I nodded and began to walk off.

"Oh, and Mia?" I turned back. "I think Professor Dumbledore is feeling rather partial to chocolate frogs this week," he finished with a small smile. I returned the smile in understanding and made my way to Dumbledore's office.

"...and that's what happened," I finished lamely. Standing opposite me were Professors McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore (sitting in his chair), and Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Rust," Professor McGonagall said. Then with an approval nod from Dumbledore, she walked towards me on her way out.

"And I'm awfully sorry," she said sincerely, as she gave my shoulder a friendly squeeze. I managed to respond with a minute nod. The other administrators filed out after her until only Dumbledore and I remained.

"Thank you for your report Ms. Rust. That will be all," the Professor dismissed me. Unsure of what to do, I awkwardly stood there unmoving and unspeaking. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Unless... there is something else you wish to discuss with me?"

"Erm, yes sir, if you wouldn't mind, if it wouldn't be a bother-"

"Oh no, no bother at all," Dumbledore actually looked faintly interested in an amused sort of way, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Well, yes sir, there is. I don't figure it's important but I just felt like I should mention it. Well, erm, Professor, the thing is... well... it's about those dreams again."

"Oh?"

"Yes Professor. Well, a few weeks ago, during one of my detentions with Malfoy, I kind of, um, went into a trance? It was just like all the realistic dreams I've had. Only it continued even longer than it ever had before. And it wasn't a dream; it was a trance, like I said. Draco tried to wake me, completely unsuccessfully. And then again last night I had a realistic dream where I was visiting Katie in the hospital. She was obviously still messed up from the, uh, incident. So I just thought I should mention it," I stood, knowing that my face was flaming up redder than a tomato's.

"Curious..." Dumbledore murmured, "Would you mind telling me what your earlier dream pertained to Ms. Rust?" I scuffed my toe, embarrassed, but knew that the best thing was just to tell.

"Well sir, there was some huge battle going on, here at Hogwarts. It always starts out the same. I'm running down a corridor, defending myself with spells, when I run into a Death Eater. That's normally where I wake but it continued this time.

So he has me cornered but then Remus Lupin comes and saves me. I run off, all the while I know that I'm looking for someone. I come to the hallway on the main floor and it is packed with students, teachers, Death Eaters. Spells are flying everywhere and I add my own to the mix and push my way through.

I see that horrid werewolf, Fenrir Greyback eyeing someone out of the corner of my vision. I rush forward and catch a glimpse of the person just before Greyback leaps, attacking. It was the person I had been looking for. I scream, scared, trying to warn them, and then I woke up," I felt my cheeks flaming up again. I decided to stop there. I hoped, I prayed that Dumbledore wouldn't notice the little missing detail and ask who it-

"And who was this person you searched for, may I ask?" Damn it.

"Erm... do you think that detail is particularly crucial Professor?" I stammered, amazed at my own insolence. Dumbledore obviously was also as his eyebrows raised again and he simply waited. My face heated up _again_ and I managed to mutter a response,

"Draco Malfoy, sir."

"Well now, that wasn't too hard to say, was it?" Dumbledore gave me a friendly smile even as his eyes seemed to twinkle in jest. Then he said (more directed towards his own person I think),

"Most interesting, yes indeed... curious..." I let a few moments of silence go by while Dumbledore pondered what I'd told him.

"Sir? Should I stay or go?" The Professor glanced up as if surprised I was still standing there.

"Actually, I do have one more question if you wouldn't mind too terribly. What happened right before you fell into this 'trance', as you say?"

"Well, Draco and I had argued but then he sat by me and apologized. He grabbed my hand and I was thinking for a moment and then... I fell into the trance."

"Thank you; you've been very helpful Ms. Rust. Yes, feel free to go. I have much to contemplate. I will tell you when I know more." Feeling rather overwhelmed, I gratefully hurried out of the office and back to the comfort of my common room.


	21. Chapter 21

There was a group of us, all clustered around the fire in the common room; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Anna, Elisabeth, and myself. Anna had felt somewhat uneasy about staying in the Gryffindor common room for so long, but her fears were quieted by everyone else.

Dean sat cradling Ginny in his arms and Harry was doing the same for me. Hermione and Ron were sitting completely opposite from each other. Obviously there was some sort of tension between them; something to do with Ron's new girlfriend Lavender I think. Luckily, Lavender wasn't in the room at the moment. If she had been, Ron would have had to leave because even _I_ the romantic can't stand to be around those two. It's sickening. She's like a leech, I swear.

We all didn't say much and when we did it was quiet conversation. The fire crackled peacefully, spreading a much needed warmth through our bodies. I felt almost like the day was a dream; later, thinking back on it, it all blurred together. At some point the group split up and I went to bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The mood in the school was slightly lifted the following morning. Mostly for show though; friends pretended to be alright so that their friends would be alright. I didn't pull any bullshit like that though. I'd never felt the need to mask my real feelings, so I tend to be incredibly open and easy to read. And as anyone could tell that day, I was depressed. I followed my friends to the Great Hall and sat down in a droop. The only thing I managed to do all meal was pick at my food and stare off into nothing.

3rd Person POV:

All of Mia's friends watched her nervously, as if waiting for a breakdown at any second. Ginny talked quietly with Dean while Harry and Ron conversed by themselves as well. Hermione however sat next to Mia with a bright and cheery grin.

"It's a pretty great selection we've got today hmm? I can't remember the last time we had this many choices for breakfast! So good too..." Hermione glanced around expectantly. Ginny looked up and decided to join in.

"Sure is Hermione. Say, you look really nice today. Did you do something different with your hair?" Ginny asked brightly. Hermione grinned in response.

"Actually, yes, I did. It's a new hair product I picked up at Honeydukes. That isn't the type of thing they normally sell of course, but since the Ministry is so strict on airmail lately, Honeydukes has started ordering them for us."

"Oh I see... well that's cool Hermione," Ginny said.

"You look rather nice also Mia," Ginny continued tentatively. At the sound of her name, Mia's head sprang up but her eyes still seemed unfocused.

"Oh, um, yeah thanks," she muttered. Ginny quieted but Hermione was not to be deterred.

"Do you want to talk about anything Mia?" Mia shook her head slowly but then her head raised as a look of focus returned to her eyes.

"Talk..." she repeated dumbly, "Talk! _Shit!_ I had detention yesterday; I completely forgot! I have to go see Slughorn," she shouted as she rushed out of the Great Hall.

Harry stood up halfway from his seat as if to follow, but seemed to reconsider and sat back down.

Draco POV:

I was still fuming over how things had turned out. Why had Mia had to get involved? It wasn't supposed to have anything to do with her!

If only someone else had walked into that ladies room before Katie... then this wouldn't have happened. My task would have been accomplished and I wouldn't have had to sit here and see Mia in such obvious distress.

My stomach churned just looking at her. Mia, like me, didn't bother to hide her feelings. I did envy her one thing though; her friends had noticed her mood and seemed to be trying to engage her, and cheer her up. My "friends" noticed my bad mood, and kept away. For good reason though. I would snap at them if they said something stupid to me right now, which of course they would if they so much as opened their mouths.

I didn't even bother putting food on my plate, knowing that I wouldn't eat any of it. I spent the entire meal just watching Mia from across the room.

As much as it pained me to see her in that state, she was still so beautiful. Her long brown hair seemed to float in front of her face, creating a film across her deep blue eyes. Her skin was pale and unblemished and her features were rather defined, not soft and 'pretty' in a delicate way. Most guys I knew seemed to prefer that rounded, sweet face on a girl, but I thought Mia's defined features fit her perfectly and made her outright dignified and somewhat... sexy. I was somehow attracted to her natural look; as opposed to all the makeup that slut Pansy wears, not to mention most of the female body at Hogwarts.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that it took me a second for me to process the sudden movement from the Gryffindor table. Mia had bolted up and out of the room, looking panicked. I saw that worthless Potter almost get up to follow, before sitting back down. I growled under my breath muttering curses at him.

_That pansy ass doesn't deserve Mia if he doesn't even have the balls to chase after her when she obviously needs someone_, I thought.

With a single bound I expelled myself from my seat and rushed out of the Great Hall, ignoring the stares of the Slytherins. I was relatively sure none of them had even noticed Mia leaving so they couldn't know why I was leaving so quickly myself. With that reassuring thought, I made my way out the double doors and glanced both ways.

Mia was running down the hallway to the left. I picked up my pace in order to reach her. Before I was close however, I saw her falter and her steps slowed.

_Is she running out of breath?_ I wondered. But no, I knew she was athletic, there was no way her stamina had run out so quickly. Mia reached the end of the hall, somewhat stumbling now and still moving forward slowly. I saw her glance quickly left and right down the perpendicular hallway before she slid around the corner to the right. I jogged and quickly turned the corner myself before stopping short. Mia was nowhere to be seen.

But then I spotted a little, dark side corridor. I recalled something Mia had said during one of our sessions.

[_"So are you like, claustrophobic or something?" I asked._

"_No not really," was the response, "I hate being crowded by lots of people, especially in a small area, but when it comes to just me by myself, I like small spaces. I feel really safe in dark enclosed areas. I generally find a small place to curl up when I'm feeling particularly upset or lonely; like no one else is there for me." _

_The sad smile that played across her lips made me want to reassure her that I would always be there for her... but of course I couldn't say that...]_

I headed down the corridor just in time to see Mia slide down the wall and sit there, slumped. Her head was resting on her legs curled up in front of her, with her arms locked around her legs. She looked exactly like she did after I was a jackass to her during our fifth session.

"Mia?" I said softly. Mia's head snapped up in my direction before turning away quickly, but not before I'd seen the telltale glisten that meant tears.

"What?" she muttered. Her voice was muffled and I barely heard her.

Now my mind was racing. What indeed? What was my plan here? I didn't know how to comfort her. I wasn't that damn Potter or one of her good friends. What could _I _do?

Without even thinking I did the only thing that came to mind. I sat down next to her, loped my arm around her shoulders and lightly pulled her to me so that she was resting against me now.

"I'm sorry Mia," I whispered.

I felt Mia's muscles tense all throughout her body and I was silently hoping I hadn't just done something incredibly stupid. But the energy seemed to leave her and she crumpled into me, clutching at my shirt. I could feel the silent sobs racking her body so I rested my head on top of hers and rubbed her back with my hand.

I felt like I should say more but nothing came to mind so I just continued to hold her until the tears seemed to have subsided. I lifted my head and lightened my arm's hold around her, so she would be free to move off if she wanted. To my great pleasure, she gave a barely perceptible sigh and stayed put for a bit longer. No longer was she clutching my shirt; her hands were lightly rested against my chest instead. It was the first instant that I ever perceived Amelia Rust as being delicate.

Mia sat back up and looked much more relaxed, but confused also. I guess I couldn't be surprised. I was generally nice to her during detentions now but she'd never seen this extreme side of me.

Then again, I'm not sure it existed much- if at all- before knowing Mia. She had an innocent naivety about her that I felt compelled to protect; however, at the same time, she seemed more understanding of the world than most people I knew. Somehow this girl had managed to change me. I didn't feel like the world was as bleak as I'd thought it was. Maybe some people weren't so bad. I'd even stopped referring to people as 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors'.*

"Are you alright?" I asked, resting my hand on her knee. The nod in return was a bit slow to come, but come it did.

"Malfoy..." she began, before halting.

"Draco," I corrected softly. A modest smile lit her face and she nodded in agreement.

"Draco, what are you doing here? How did you... well... find me?" Deep breath in, Draco. You cannot tell her that you followed her out, that's way too creepy, you have to lie. Make up a story.

"Well..." I said.

3rd person POV:

"Well..." Draco said, "I was actually just coming back from the restroom when I heard some scuffling noises from back here and I decided to investigate. I think a better question is... why are _you_ here? What's wrong? There's no need to cry, whatever it is." A small chuckle escaped Mia's lips.

"Oh yes there is. You have no idea..."

"Is that so? Well then, enlighten me," Draco challenged.

"Katie... what happened to her... it's all my fault..." Mia's voice came out in a choked whisper. Draco was dumbstruck for a moment. It didn't take him long to clear up however.

"What? That's ridiculous! She touched a cursed necklace Mia. Unless you gave her that necklace, you are not allowed to feel responsible for this. It's not your fault. You're being completely stupid," Draco exclaimed before turning slightly away, seeming exasperated.

The scorn Mia heard in his voice, and the cruel words he chose, riled her up. Years of frustration towards Draco plus all of the stress of her own personal life, added up and exploded within Mia.

"Oh really? Stupid am I? And what do _you_ know about it? Nothing! Don't tell me how to feel Draco. I don't need your arrogant ass trying to control things right now. Just leave me alone."

With that Mia weakly shoved Draco and scooted away from him a tiny bit. Draco's temper also let loose at this.

"Oh, arrogant ass? I just came over here to try and help you and you're calling me names? You've got a lot of bloody nerve! Fine, be alone. That's just fine," Draco yelled.

With a leap and a bound Draco was up and out of the corridor. Reentering the brightly lighted area made him squint for a moment.

In that moment, Draco's mind cleared and he was able to think clearly. With a muttering of curses under his breath, Draco spun on his heel and quickly approached Mia again. She still looked mad and opened her mouth to speak. But Draco didn't give her the chance. Before Mia could say anything, Draco had crouched down in front of her, rested his hands on hers, and then he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to call you stupid. I'm the stupid one. I just don't think, and that's how I've always been, but I know that it's wrong and I'm sorry. I want to be here for you. If you think it's your fault, we can talk about it. Then I will _kindly_ disprove you," Draco added a slight smile here but was discouraged a lack of response.

"Look, I'm trying to change, honest. It's just going to take me some time. Please Mia... give me a chance." Mia stared into his eyes unconvinced. But something in them seemed warm, and sincere. Mia looked down with a sigh.

"Alright... I forgive you. I'm sorry too. But... why are you trying to change?" she inquired.

"You have opened my eyes, so to speak. I... I honestly don't know that I can explain it," Draco said apologetically. This seemed enough to satisfy Mia however, and the two moved on to talk of other things.

*Except in the Slytherin common room of course; I had a reputation to maintain and besides which, I needed to act as if nothing was different. I could not have any extra attention thrown my way, for any reason.


	22. Chapter 22

Mia POV:

After that, Draco was quite the gentleman. I told him about how I'd fought with Katie and if I hadn't she wouldn't have gone into the restroom at that moment in time. He continued to insist that it wasn't my fault, that whoever gave her the package was to blame, but I just wouldn't back down. Neither would he, so I got him to grudgingly give it up just so we could move on.

"So what made you break down like this? Did something in particular happen?" he questioned.

"Not really..." I replied, "I was eating in the Great Hall when... oh bloody hell! That's right! I remembered about our detention that I missed. Ugh, well anyways, I hurried out so I could go see Slughorn and explain things but it just ended up getting to me and I knew I was going to lose it so I ran in here. I think it's because it was the first time I was by myself since the incident. All of my emotions came spilling out." Draco nodded in understanding.

"Just so you know though," he said, "You don't need to worry about going to visit Sluggie."

"What? Why?" I asked, perplexed.

"I talked to him about it yesterday. He agreed with me that you needed a day off. He said that we can just make up the missed detention the next Saturday." I gaped at Draco, unable to think of what to say.

"Wow... well, thank you. I really appreciate that," I said sweetly. Draco gave me one of his rare, genuine smiles (which of course made me smile in response).

"Of course. It was most definitely my pleasure," he said with a wink. I laughed gaily.

"Oh, well of course. You got to postpone a detention for yourself. Why wouldn't you? And me thinking you were doing something for me. Silly silly silly me..." I finished in a child-like voice before sticking my tongue out at him.

Draco gave a little laugh and turned to me, staring intently into my eyes. As always, the steel grey color mesmerized me. I always felt like his eyes carried... energy. They seemed youthful to me. Although I suppose that doesn't make sense...

_But why do I feel like this when he looks at me like that?_ I wondered. I rubbed my palms against my jeans to wipe away some of the sweat and I fought to control my breathing. I didn't want him to know that he had this effect on me.

"You're so cute," he said with a slight smirk. The smirk was replaced by a more serious expression as he asked,

"Why don't you show that side to other people? I don't see you doing that with, say, Potter. Or even many of your friends." My cheeks began to feel rather warm at the mention of Harry's name and I broke eye contact and ended up staring at the wall across from me to avoid looking back at Draco.

"Well I... I tend to be somewhat shy around guys I like and don't know very well. Which is certainly the case with Harry. As for my friends- well anyone really- I just don't feel comfortable being weird like that with them. And the less I know someone, the less comfortable I feel." I heard absolutely no sound from the boy sitting beside me but I didn't dare look. When Draco spoke next, his voice sounded tight and I could almost feel the tension rolling off of him.

"So you really like him do you?"

"Yeah, I think I do," I admitted. Finally I glanced over at Draco. His eyes were shut tight, firmly. I watched him go from looking as if every muscle in his body were pulled taut, to relaxing, to taking a deep breath, and finally opening his eyes. Without looking at me he murmured,

"Well I'm glad that you feel comfortable with me at least." I smiled slightly.

I really admired Draco Malfoy in that moment. I knew that he hated Harry and so hearing anything about him, especially that I have feelings for him, must have really gotten to him. I was so grateful that he had managed to control his emotions and end on a happier note than an argument about Harry.

My mind was spinning as I cautiously moved my hand. I found his hand and grasped it in my own with a smile across my lips. At the touch of my hand on his he jumped a little and his head spun towards me.

Draco POV:

I only barely managed to control myself. I wanted to shout at Mia, to yell about Potter and the unfairness of the situation I was in. But I didn't. I composed myself and said truthfully that I was glad she felt comfortable with me. On the inside I was smirking and thinking,

_Yeah, you don't feel like that with __**Potter**_ _now do you? _

Suddenly I felt her hand touch mine. I jolted a little, out of surprise, and turned to look at her.

Mia was just sitting there, staring into my eyes (as if she could see into my soul), smiling reassuringly. After a moment I smiled and gave her hand a squeeze before shifting my hand and clasping my fingers between hers. A rush went through me: my heart rate increased and I felt strangely light, as if a strong wind would have been able to carry me off. At the same time though, I felt completely grounded.

It was then that I knew without a doubt, that I had to win the love of this girl. No matter what the cost.


	23. Chapter 23

_Rap! Rap! Rap!_ I knocked on Slughorn's door. It was the following Saturday, the second to last detention I had with Draco.

Although usually I was the first to arrive, I was surprised to find Draco already seated when I walked in. I gave him a small smile and was granted one in return. Sluggie glanced between us, looking pleased, and left the room without a word. I plopped down on the couch across from Draco. A few moments of quiet ensued.

"So..." I began, "what fine weather we're having, eh?" Draco smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"Tis mighty fine indeed, fair lady. I must say however that your presence could make it seem as if the sun beamed even on a dark and cloudy day," he replied with a wink. It was my turn to laugh.

"Oh haha aren't you cute. Flirting isn't going to get you anywhere, _good sir_."

"That's what you say now." Followed by a noticeable smirk. I couldn't help myself from laughing at his peculiar behavior.

"Why are you acting like that Draco?"

"Because Mia, as I've told you before, I like talking to you. You're the only person that I feel like I actually _can_ be silly with. You know, I have to be so cool and composed around everyone else. And besides... I like making you laugh."

I'd expected a smartass remark or a witty reply, but instead he seemed completely serious. All hint of a smile had vanished from his face, and yet it still looked tender as he gazed at me so intently with his steel grey eyes...

Whoa. Watch out there Mia. That is not a good road to be goin' down... wherever that road may be leading.

"Well... good. I'm glad you can talk to me. I feel like I can talk to you too. Obviously, considering everything we've shared."*

"Mia..." Draco began, before a pained expression crossed his face. I wasn't sure if he was going to continue so I decided to prompt him.

"Yes?" He appeared conflicted but he opened his mouth again after a moment.

"How would you describe our relationship?" For some reason, the question caught me off guard. I really had to think about it also.

"Honestly... I hadn't thought about it much. Before the detentions I would most definitely have said enemy, but then... I don't know, it progressed to reluctant acquaintances... and since then our relationship has grown even more I s'pose... so... friends?" The word felt funny coming off my tongue and I was a little worried he would laugh and sneer at me like he used to.

_You're being stupid Mia,_ I told myself, _Things have changed_. But then I looked up at him. Draco didn't look incredulous, but he also didn't appear happy at my assessment.

"What?" I asked rather nervously.

"Why did you say that like a question? Can't you even consider me a friend?" he said quietly.

"Of- of course! That's why I said it I just didn't know if it would bother you if I used the term 'friend' in association with me, what with your reputation and all..." My ramblings faded off as his face remained stoic.

My pride was aroused however and I sat up a bit straighter with a look on my face that said 'I am determined to make my point and be right about it'.

"Well, do you consider us friends?" To my now increasing surprise, Draco laughed.

His head dropped for a second as he seemed to be staring at the ground, but his head quickly raised and his eyes fixated on mine. My body froze and I felt as if I were caught in a spell. I couldn't have moved if I'd tried, I'm sure of it.

"Friends? Yes I suppose... but..."

In a flash, Draco stood and seemed to glide the few steps over to my couch. Softly, he seated himself right next to me. My heart was pounding and I suddenly felt awkward in my own skin. What way should I be sitting? Why did he move over here? Should I move? These questions of course I only asked myself in an attempt to distract me from the thought that kept creeping into my mind... what did he mean... No. Not possible. Won't even think about it.

"Mia..." Draco said, his eyes flicking between my own. I felt that he was about to say something important, something big. He seemed so tense. I didn't even want to think about what was happening... all of a sudden he seemed to change his mind and his body relaxed. Some of his energy seemed to desert him.

"Is it alright if I sit next to you?" he simply asked with a smile. I felt tremors go through my body and I knew without a doubt that that was not what he had originally planned to say. If he had changed his mind though, I sure wasn't gonna protest.

"Of course!" I exclaimed nervously. I consciously forced myself to relax.

"So..." Draco began. "What questions can we ask today? I feel like I already know you so well."

"Well let's see... do you have any secrets that you've never told anyone?"

"Yes," was the automatic reply. My eyes widened with interest.

"Oh really? Care to share?" I asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, but not really. It wouldn't be a secret then," Draco said with a respond smirk.

"Of course it would be! I will never tell anyone, I swear. I'm the best when it comes to keeping secrets," I assured him.

"Except for that bit where you tell Anna absolutely everything," he pointed out. And damn. He completely nailed me there.

"Well, yeah, but I even won't tell her if you really don't want me to," I said, practically pleading.

"Sorry but I can't. Might as well give it up," he said softly. I knew he was serious and I knew when it was time to give up. A sigh escaped my lips.

"Fine, well-"

"What about you?" he interrupted.

"What about me?" I teased.

"Do you have any secrets you've never shared?" I actually had to think for a second.

"Erm... not really. There are some things I've never told anyone but I probably would if they asked; it isn't anything I'm trying to hide or anything. So they aren't really secrets," I finished lamely.

"So tell me some of those." My mind raced.

"No."

"What? But you just said they weren't secrets. Now I'm interested," he exclaimed triumphantly.

What to do? The only thing that came to mind was how insanely attracted I was to him and how I'd started having dreams about him that weren't the realistic kind... and I couldn't say that! I was sure I had other little things I could tell him but nothing was coming to mind. I'm sure my face flushed.

"I... actually I can't think of any." _None that I'm going to tell _you_ at least_. "Sorry." Draco paused for a moment, studying my face.

"I think you're lying." It was true and I felt awful. Honesty was my number one policy for everything.

"Alright, yes, I'm lying," I admitted, but I was unsure where to go from there.

"So...? Tell me," he smirked. Then (with a mental smack to myself) I realized the simple and easy way that I could tell the truth and still not tell him anything.

"Nope!" I said joyfully.

"But you just admitted you were lying! You're thinking of something, so cough it up."

"Yes I'm thinking of something, but I decided that it actually _is_ a secret I don't want to share with anyone." So true.

Draco ended up giving in and we moved on to other subjects.

Bright Sunday morning I was up and out of bed with a cheery jump. I quickly went through my morning routine and ran down into the common room. I was sitting by the fire for a few minutes, before I saw him coming down the stairs. I stood up with a smile.

Harry gave a lopsided grin and walked over to me.

"You haven't been waiting long I hope?"

"No, not long at all," I assured him, "You are right on time." We headed out together through the Fat Lady's portrait and ended up winding our way outside. We walked down by the lake. At one point we passed near my tree and I gave it an affectionate glance; Harry noticed.

"I see you there a lot. What do you do? Do you just like the spot?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I told him, "I like to draw a lot, and it gives a nice view of the lake and the castle. It's also pretty quiet here most of the time." The walk continued, both of us being very polite and at some point Harry decided to hold my hand. It was a sweet gesture, although I feel like it made us both feel slightly... tense, and awkward about it. I asked him questions about himself, and he answered them all but I still felt as if he were holding back.

"So tell me more about _you_. Personal stuff I mean. I felt like I'm only getting a visual of like, like... a blurry version of you. What was growing up in the Muggle world like? What was your family there like? How'd you become friends with Hermione and Ron? What kind of past relationships have you had?" I somewhat wanted to just keeping throwing out questions but I decided to stop there.

"Boy you sure do ask a lot of questions..." Harry said. Although he wasn't angry- he was smiling and even chuckling a bit- the comment somehow seemed negative to me.

But Harry went on to answer my questions although every answer he gave seemed like the bare minimum he could tell me. And when he finished he just let the silence fall. I was already getting tired of keeping the conversation going. Eventually we got back up to the castle in time to join the others for lunch.

Altogether, the date was nice I guess, and I definitely played it up to even better than it really was when the girls bombarded me with questions later that night. They all seemed really excited and content with what I told them, and they all fell asleep seemingly happy. I feel asleep feeling somewhat... down.

*As a side note, this included many personal things that were shared on nights I didn't describe. Draco and I talked about everything, going as far as crushes, obsessions, fantasies (he had some pretty steamy ones, let me tell you... and I think he was surprised to find out how NOT innocent I am...), fetishes, absolutely everything personal.


	24. Chapter 24

Finally, it was the Saturday that was the last day of detention with Draco. With this thought in mind I cheerfully strolled my way to Sluggie's office to finish the last bout of punishment. Well... I told myself I was cheerful. I mean, I _should_ be happy about this. I didn't have to give up all of my Saturday evenings anymore just to sit around and talk with Draco. I could do things with friends, or whatever else I wished to do.

So why did my heart feel heavy?

"What's the most important thing in a relationship to you?" Draco asked. I was comfortably seated next to Draco and a lot of the session had gone by. Most of it in silence actually. But not an awkward one; a very nice one. Draco had even let me rest my head against his shoulder (hey, I was pretty tired).

"Any sort of relationship I mean," he continued, "Friends, boyfriends, parents..." I didn't even have to think of the answer, I already knew it. I loved to make lists in my head of things just like that.

"Honesty and trust. And being able to share everything." I looked at Draco and he seemed to be thinking about something.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I guess... support [I nodded in agreement] and devotion," he replied. Without thinking I blurt out,

"Really?" in what was obviously a surprised tone. Feeling embarrassed, I hoped he wouldn't notice the tone. But of course, with my bloody luck, how could he not? I swear I felt the air around him become hostile.

"What, you're surprised? You assumed I'm the type who would sleep around, right?" He accused.

Unfortunately for me, he was correct in his accusation. This made me redden and fumble my words, trying to deny the claim. He scoffed and was obviously aggravated.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge people Mia," he said. The scolding tone of his voice made me want to almost cry.

_You're being silly Mia_, I told myself. _You knew that was one of your faults. Of course other people are going to notice it as well. _

But whether or not I would admit it out loud, I knew that deep down I had this ridiculous want to appear flawless to others. I sat there quietly, unsure what to say, holding back the tears.

Draco POV:

That was probably the thing about Mia that irked me the most: her quickness to judge and the fact that she always has to be right about everything.

Which, in all honesty, was completely hypocritical of me. I mean, I judge people as quickly and harshly as she does. So I did feel bad that I was kind of the pot calling the kettle black, but still.

That was a rather rude assumption to make, especially since she knows me better than that now. Besides, even I don't judge _that_ kind of stuff about people (except with the known sluts around school), and I knew I didn't have that kind of reputation. Which meant that she came to that conclusion on her own, most likely just because she didn't like me.

I was feeling rather disgruntled, my arms crossed and I knew I'd drawn slightly away from Mia. I turned to look at her… and my aggravation slipped away.

Her whole body was tense, her face was only just starting to lose its tomato red color, and her eyes were glistening slightly. She was biting her bottom lip as if trying to stop herself from crying.

_Shit_, was all I could think. _I've got to let her know that it's ok… after all, it is. No one's perfect. I know that better than anyone._

"Mia," I whispered. Mia looked up at me, completely attentive in a way that seemed to suggest that she was trying too hard to appear like she wasn't fazed at all.

"It's ok," I said with a gentle smile. "No one is perfect. And you are an amazing person. It's ok to have a few negative qualities about you. In fact it'd be rather scary if you didn't."

I saw with pleasure that a small smile was appearing where none had been. It still looked like too much of a sad smile for my taste though.

"Are you gonna make me list every single good thing about you?" I teased, "I mean, it could take the entire rest of the night (and then some), but I'll do it if it will bring a _real_ smile to your face."

Mia's grin widened and she chuckled a bit. Success.

"No that's quite alright. Thanks though. Even if you're just being silly," she said, making a funny expression.

I grinned and widened my eyes while making a pig nose at her. _That_ brought out a lot of laughter. She responded with pulling the skin taut at the edges of her eyes to make 'Asian eyes' and sticking out her tongue. We traded ridiculous faces for the next few minutes and we both ended up breathless from laughing too hard. When we had calmed down, Mia's face returned to an all serious expression.

"You know Mr. Draco Malfoy, you are really nothing like what you seem. I had no idea who you even were."

"Well… are you glad that you got to know this side of me?" I asked.

"Of course," she answered with a smile. Her brown locks were falling gently on both sides of her face, curling slightly at the bottoms. Suddenly I had the urge to reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear, stroke her cheek, lean in and kiss her.

Then after, I wanted to tell her how I felt. I almost did, my hand even twitched in anticipation but then I remembered: Potter.

_Damn him!_ I didn't want to scare her with my feelings; I wanted her to feel the same way for me, but obviously that just wasn't happening right now. Mia had told me herself during a previous session how when she has very serious feelings for someone, she finds it impossible to be interested in anyone else. She kind of described it as a scale. As if… if she only liked Potter somewhat, then there might be room for her to have some feelings for me also.

But she was completely wrapped up in that bastard. All I knew was that I had to do something to change that before I could admit my own feelings.


	25. Chapter 25

Draco POV:

Once I'd wrapped my head around this fact, I went back to thinking about what Mia had said earlier. The most important things in any kind of relationship to her were honesty and trust...

Honesty: that was sure to kill me right there. But I had to prove to her that I had those qualities, or she would never even give me a chance. I had two options: hide things from her and pray she never found out, or be completely honest with her.

Neither of these two ideas appealed much to me. Mia was smart; I didn't believe for a second that I would be able to keep many secrets for very long without her getting wind of it. Maybe though... maybe I could be truthful about some big things, so that she can trust me, and just keep the important stuff hidden. That could work. So first that required telling her the honest truth of some things.

"Hey Mia," I said, fiddling with my hands, "I have a confession. You said how honesty and trust are so important to you, right? Well I want you to be able to trust me and I realize that that means I'll have to be honest with you about things. Well the truth is, I lied to you earlier."

"About what?" she asked, staring intently at me.

So far she seemed to be rather relaxed about it. I hope I could some good points in her book for doing this. I realized quickly that fiddling and being nervous was not the way to go. Mia was the kind of girl who would only respect someone who faced what was coming with no evident nerves (when it was their own fault). Someone who stared back at her as intently and honestly as she was. And that's what I did.

"The other day, when I found you crying in the corridor, I wasn't coming back from the restroom. I was in the Great Hall with everyone else. I saw you dash out and you looked so... distressed. I wanted to help. And since none of your _friends_ rose to the occasion, I ended up following you. I just didn't tell you because I thought it might seem creepy to you, but I swear it's not like that."

Mia seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. She began to absentmindedly twist the only ring she wore.

"Thank you," she said finally, "for admitting that. And for doing that for me. I really do appreciate them both." A slight pause. "Now that you know my feelings about honesty and all that though, can you just be honest about everything from now on? I'd even much rather you truthfully tell me you don't want to talk about something than make up a lie just to satisfy me. Sound good?" I nodded in understanding.

"Also," Mia continued, "if you ever have any major problems with me, be it a personality trait or something I say or whatever, just be straight up and tell me. That's the only way things can possibly get solved."

"Come now Mia, you should know by now that I'm gladly very straight up like that with people," I smirked, "You shouldn't even need to tell me that."

"I guess that's true, but there's no harm in making sure," was the cheerful response.

Suddenly- _Bong! Bong! Bong!_ The familiar sound of Slughorn's clock rang out all through the room. I felt my heart drop.

Mia POV:

The clock rang out, telling everyone that the time was now 9:00pm. I felt a sad feeling pass through me and I looked over at Draco. He didn't look too thrilled either.

"Well, I guess we're done here."

"Yeah," he said simply.

"Draco… can we please keep this relationship? I like being friends with you here. I don't want the fact that we'll only see each other in classes change that."

That really was my worst fear; that things would just go back to normal and I'd never get to see this side of him again.

"I'll try my best Mia but… I just can't be the same with you around other people. I can't. Maybe we could see each other sometimes outside of classes."

"Why can't you act the same around other people? Is it because of your reputation?" I demanded angrily, standing up. Draco followed suit.

"No! It's not my reputation. That isn't it. Look, I can't explain it. I just can't. I would if I could, but I can't. Please trust me. It's not because I'm worried of soiling my reputation. Eventually I'll tell you why all this is true, but I can't talk about it now. Please? Trust me?" His grey eyes held such a pleading glance that I couldn't say no.

"All right… it still hurts though…" I muttered.

"I know; I'm sorry," he said quietly before firmly stepping forward and enveloping me in a hug.

I was momentarily surprised by this new development but I quickly relaxed into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he did the same for me. Just like I'd already found out about his hands, Draco was rather warm. I on the contrary am generally cold, so the warmth was comforting. Draco rubbed my back a few times and then drew back.

If I'd thought I was surprised by the hug, I was shocked when Draco gently reached out and held my face in his hands while kissing the top of my head. My heart beat thunderously and my palms began to sweat.

Why was I reacting like this? Draco was simply acting… like an older brother. Something like that. Why were my damn hormones acting up? I had the crazy urge to just reach up and kiss him, but I knew this was just my teenage emotions getting the better of me. I instead just smiled and held out my hand.

"Come on," I said, "Let's head out of here." He smiled and grasped the offered hand. With me leading the way, we strolled out of Slughorn's office together for the last time, hand in hand.


	26. Chapter 26

During all this time school drudged on like normal; just regular school with normal classes and all that. The classes were more interesting this year than they had been in previous ones, but they were also way tougher in order to prepare us for our N.E.W.T.S. Not too much fun.

Other than schoolwork, we celebrated Halloween a few weeks past, but it wasn't really much.

Without the twins still around there were no huge, fun pranks pulled (Although Ginny did fling dump cake at me. It ended up going in my ear and my ear felt sticky for days! It was awful! Pretty funny though, I must admit. Everyone else certainly had fun at my expense.) and being as busy as we were, none of us 6th years bothered getting dressed up in crazy costumes or anything.

The feast was spectacular of course, but it was a rather big bore to have to deal with Hermione ranting about how terrible it was to make elves do all this work for us. Talk about putting a major damper on the mood.

I was still dating Harry. His sloppy black hair and lopsided grin still held a certain charm for me, and I truly loved spending time with him. We progressed past the awkward stage slowly but we were still relatively reserved around each other. I still felt too nervous to be crazy around him, or even to physically touch him unless he initiated said contact.

I also felt like he was pretty detached from him. Both Hermione and Ron seemed way more important to him; he was much more likely to spend his time with them than me, and while I didn't want to date someone who was obsessed with paying attention to me every second of every day, I just wanted to feel like I was important to him. But I didn't worry so much about it; that would come with time and commitment.

Katie had been taken to St. Mungo's where she currently resided. Unfortunately it seemed like she wouldn't be ok to come back to school for quite a while. I went and visited her once a week; I felt guilty that what had happened was my fault, but honestly I just missed her, a lot. I would have gone more often but it was incredibly hard to get permission to go out of the castle unsupervised.

So far my dream concerning Katie hadn't come true. That fact relaxed me slightly; however, I was still paranoid, because there were plenty of other visits during which that could happen. As far as I knew, George and Fred didn't even know about Katie's condition yet; after all, it was practically impossible to send messages out of the castle containing any real information, and apparating or using the Flue system were definite impossibilities. I don't know why, but it took me way too long to figure that out.

Two and a half weeks after the incident (a few days after my last detention with Draco) I had a sudden flash of realization and I immediately rushed to my room to find parchment and a quill. I paused, unsure what to write. Somehow, it felt way too intimate a thing to tell them over mail; it felt wrong. So I simply scribbled-

Dear Fred and George,

Hogwarts dearly misses the presence of its two most renowned pranksters, especially myself. It hardly feels right without seeing you two grinning goofily in the Great Hall during meals and pulling pranks on the staff.

You'll be glad to hear that Peeves has continued your glorious tradition, and he always makes sure to scream out "Weasley's Wheezes!" as promotion when he does. You two must be the only people Peeves has ever been fond of.

Unfortunately, I don't write simply to tell you how much you are missed. I have some news I'd like to share with you, but I'd rather meet you in private. You never know who reads these things, and besides, it feels too personal to be included in a letter such as this. If you are able to, meet me in Hogsmeade on our next class trip, a week from today. I'll wait for you in the Hog's Head. I hope you can make it.

All my love,

Mia

I sent my letter off without delay, using Hedwig as my carrier. Harry had been kind enough to lend her to me, as I had no owl of my own. Pets were never really my thing.

The next week was full of anticipation for me; after all, the twins were two of my favorite people in the world. I was, of course, thrilled at the prospect of seeing them, but I was also concerned about how they would take the news. I doubted they would be mad at _me_, but they might be. George at least might be, considering that he and Katie were most definitely together.

Just like they had been for the past few weeks, potions classes made me uncomfortable and somewhat depressed. The empty seat next to me was a constant reminder of the incident. Harry talked to me before and after class (and during class when he could) but he continued to sit with Hermione and Ron. I actually appreciated this, because it would have felt so wrong if someone else had sat in Katie's seat. Harry must have sensed this and so stayed where he was, and I was so grateful that he was so sensitive.

One weird thing that I had noticed however was the looks that Harry kept giving Draco. It was more than the normal hostility I felt between them. Harry seemed to be… keeping an eye on Draco, like he expected Draco to go on a crazy killing rampage at any second. I ended up feeling rather uncomfortable when I would be sitting up on my desk, talking to Harry who stood in front of me, and I would continually notice him glancing off to the side. I'm sure Draco must have noticed as well but he never said anything about it.

Draco really never said much of anything actually. The most contact I had with him those first few weeks was during the first potions class after Katie's incident. Draco noticed my obviously depressed mood because of the empty seat next to me. The first sign of kindness I got from him was that when we locked eyes momentarily, he smiled at me. Not a full out smile, more of a smile with his eyes. I felt myself unable to respond in turn; I was too upset.

Later during class we were each making up a potion (I can't even remember what). I just sat there the entire class period absentmindedly following the directions: stirring, mixing, cutting, mixing. Over and over. Getting up only when the recipe called for an ingredient I didn't have at my station.

At one point Draco got up and walked past me on his way to get something (I was so out of sorts that I didn't even really see him get up; I felt it as a disturbance in the flow of the room, and then I sort of saw his pants as he walked by).

While he walked, he slid his hand along the length of the table. It wasn't noticeable and even if anyone had noticed, it would have seemed like a completely absentminded gesture. Only when Draco's hand lifted from the table right in front of me did I wake from my glaze with a start. A small folded slip of white paper rested on the desk right in front of me.

_Subtle_, I thought approvingly. I picked it up and unfolded it gently; the paper crinkled softly as if it knew it had to be quiet and remain secret.

_Mia- It isn't your fault. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's hardly becoming. Katie loved this class; she would want you to enjoy it for her. How can you enjoy it for her if you aren't even enjoying it for yourself? Crack a smile, hum yourself a tune. But stop looking like someone just ran over your favorite cat. Everything that can be done for her is being done, except for you moving on. It's alright._

_~D_

At first when I read through the note I felt like crying.

What right did Draco have to tell me to stop feeling sorry for myself? What a rude thing to say! And the entire tone of the note was incredibly insensitive. But then I took a few deep breaths and read through the note again and I realized… he has every right to say that. He's absolutely right, and I told him to be brutally honest with me. A small smile lit my lips.

_Seems as if Draco knows me even better than I know myself_, I thought. _How is it that he already knows just what to say even when I don't know what I need to hear?_

After that I took Draco's advice: I began to hum and I instantly felt better. I knew that across from me a certain blonde-haired boy was pleased, whether he showed it or not.

Since that class however, I've had no contact from Draco in any of our classes. While it is rather upsetting of course, I kind of became used to it and adjusted to it. Harry on the opposite end of the spectrum paid more attention to me than ever. As I stated earlier though, it still wasn't a whole hell of a lot.

I was relatively content with life though; whenever I felt too depressed, I took a stroll down by the lake and usually drew some more of my sketch. Hogwarts was so vast and grand that I felt like I would never be done adding all the details.

So that's the way that life had continued during the three weeks after Katie's accident. It was now Friday afternoon, the day of our Hogsmeade trip. My friends and I had decided that even though it wasn't as safe, the frequency of Hogsmeade visits had been increased in order to keep spirits up. The teachers knew that the Voldemort scare was getting to everyone and evidently they decided we could use a bit of fun.

I wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a loose white t-shirt, with a snug jacket, and two warm and fuzzy boots. It was November and the cold was really starting to make an appearance. With a bit of shivering, I followed the crowd of students off of Hogwarts grounds and into Hogsmeade.


	27. Chapter 27

My fingers anxiously tapped on the cold wooden table. I had only just managed to convince Harry that he should spend the Hogsmeade trip with Hermione and Ron instead of me. I _was_ rather reluctant to let go of a potential date with Harry, but meeting the twins was more important, and I felt that it was best to meet them alone.

The time passed and my eyes began to glaze over as I blankly stared into nothing. Subconsciously I must have been aware of my leg rapidly jouncing up and down, but I didn't notice until-

"Hello there love." A pair of warm hands placed themselves on my shoulders. My leg froze and I leapt out of my seat with a smile, turning myself around. I was not one prone to being easily surprised, and I _never_ squealed, like some girls do in those kinds of situations. I smiled warmly up into a familiar, beaming face.

"Mia!"

"Fred!" Hug. Another redheaded face appeared beside the first.

"Mia!"

"George!" Hug. Our enthusiasm was real but we all understood that the 'over-the-top', cliché tone was teasing.

"I've missed you two hooligans!" I exclaimed fondly.

"Well we've missed you as well, sweet maiden," Fred replied. "Jokes don't seem as funny to pull without our 'big sis' there to reprimand us, while loving it herself," he teased with a wink. Although I was two years younger than them, Fred and George had always loved to call me their big sis because I would usually try and keep them in line. But they always knew that I truly loved their pranks. Even so, I couldn't help wanting to keep them from getting in so much trouble.

"Exactly. You must be one of the only sane people we know. Without you... our life loses that little bit of sanity," George contributed.

"I've tried to stop him from being too crazy but some people can just not be reigned in," Fred said as he was attacked by George. Their antics drew a laugh from me, but I remembered why I'd asked them there and I immediately sobered. The twins seated themselves across from me.

"So why is it you've brought us here Mia? We inferred that it wasn't just a social visit," George said.

"No, it's not. I wish it were. I thought you should both know... particularly you George," I began. I saw a look of confusion touch Fred's face and a look of concern light George's. I tried to gather myself before continuing. My pause gave George enough time to compose himself also. He swallowed hard and choked out,

"K-Katie?" Fred looked at George, obviously surprised, before turning back to me. Slowly, I nodded.

"Yeah, it's about Katie. There was an accident-"

"She's alright isn't she?" George interrupted frantically.

"Well... no. But she will be; it isn't fatal or anything. Right now though, she's being hospitalized at St. Mungo's. They're taking wonderful care of her though; I've been there to visit her."

George seemed overcome with despair and relief all at once, too much so to speak. Fred put a supporting arm around his brother without shifting his focus from me.

"How long ago? What happened?" he asked.

"It happened three weeks ago, on our last Hogsmeade trip. Katie and I had a little... unpleasant conversation and she stormed off to use the restroom. When she came back out she was acting really strangely and she had a package that she hadn't had before. I followed her as she started walking out of Hogsmeade and back to the castle. She wouldn't answer any of the questions I asked about the package so I lunged and tore it from her grip. The wrapping came undone and it fell to the ground. Inside was an amulet of some sort. Against my advice, she picked it up. Well... she tried to at least.

As soon as her hand made contact she started screaming and she kind of... levitated for a few moments. Then she fell but she kept screaming. Hagrid took her off and she's been in St. Mungo's ever since. The teachers said that when she came out of the restroom she must have been Confunded. The teachers also examined the amulet and said it carried a very potent charm meant to kill. Apparently she was incredibly lucky that she hadn't held it full on in her hands. She just barely brushed it, meaning to mess with me. But... but that's what happened. They expect her to be in the hospital for the next few months," I explained.

George looked absolutely devastated and I felt my heart break. I looked down, feeling ashamed. How could I face them- how could I face GEORGE- when it was my fault that this all had happened to Katie? Tears welled at the bottom of my eyes.

"Mia," a voice murmured. I looked up at Fred.

"It's not your fault."

That quiet confirmation of what Draco had said, and Fred's calm understanding of me, made the tears begin to softly spill down my cheeks.

I looked up to see Fred give his brother's shoulder one last squeeze before getting up and walking around the table to stand beside me. Gently he grabbed my hand and hauled me up, pulling me into a tight hug. One hand was on my back, and the other held my head against his chest. I relaxed and felt the last few tears drip out. I stepped away from Fred and reached out to touch George's arm where he still sat, dazed and hurting. His eyes slowly left a spot on the wall and found mine.

"I'm so sorry George," I whispered.

I stood beside him and held his head against me, like Fred had done for me. After a moment George wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly to him. I rested my chin on his head for a moment before I felt him relax his grip. I kissed the top of his head and let him draw away from me.

"Fred's right Mia," George said, "You can't blame yourself. But when I find the bastard that spelled her, and hurt her like this, I'll kill him!" Fred nodded and clasped his twins shoulder.

"That we will. No one can hurt one of ours like that and get away with it." Silence ensued. Then George looked between Fred and me.

"If anything worse had happened to her... if she was... gone forever... I don't know what I would do. I... I think she's the one. I really do. I love her so much. Life without her... just doesn't seem right anymore."

George's sudden confession brought a slight warmth to my heart. Katie would get better, and then she would have this amazing guy waiting for her. Someone who loved her- who would kill for her. Seeing people in love, especially those close to me, made me feel so wonderful.

"So tell her that," Fred advised. He turned to me.

"Why don't we all three go to visit her together sometime? We can meet there, perhaps, this Sunday. We can close shop for the day George."

My heart began to pound dangerously in my chest. Was this it? My dream coming true?

_Don't be silly Mia_, I told myself, _just relax. Go with them. That will prove to yourself that your dreams aren't real, and you can stop worrying so much_.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I replied with much more zest than I felt.

"Well we've got to be getting back home," Fred said.

"Yeh, I should be heading back up to the castle soon anyway," I agreed.

With lots of hugging and kissing, the twins and I made our farewells. In the blink of an eye, Fred and George disapparated and I was left alone. I stepped out of the Hog's Head and shivered in the cold breeze. Reluctantly I trudged back on up to the castle.

Draco POV:

I envied all of the students who got to go on the Hogsmeade trip. This was the second time I'd had to stay back, last time because that uptight ass of a Professor, Snape, gave me detention just so he could keep an eye on me. The fucking nerve... I'd had just about enough of Snape.

Pansy had asked me to come* but I ignored her. I needed the time alone that the Hogsmeade trip would grant me.

I had two plans in progress now. I hadn't really expected the amulet trick to work, but it had been a good way to distract any suspicions from what was really going on. Although, the end result of the whole charade had been rather unfortunate; I couldn't care less about that Katie girl, but it had affected Mia, and that just wasn't ok. My next plan needed to be far more fool-proof. As for right now however, I was going to expend my efforts on the long-term plan; it needed far more attention. The other plan I could concoct in a few days if I needed to. But this...

I paced several times back and forth in front of a blank spot on the wall, thinking intently. A door appeared and I smiled coldly before letting myself in.

*Half-heartedly; I'd been really distant since the beginning of school and she was finally getting the message. Blaise Zambini even told me that they hooked up the second weekend back at school. Normally she's completely obsessed with me for the first month at least before she starts sleeping around. I must admit, she was fun to flirt with and I'd shared a few steamy moments in a closet with her, but nothing was attractive about her except for the attention she gave me. And I certainly had never slept with her, although every year she asked me to. Sickening.


	28. Chapter 28

Two days later I waited nervously outside of Katie's room at St. Mungo's; Fred and George were supposed to be arriving in the next three minutes. A bouquet of roses was clenched tightly in my left fist. Before coming, I had made the decision to completely replicate what I had said and done in my dream, that way when the others reacted differently, I would have my proof once and for all.

_No need to worry Mia_, I told myself, _you're just being paranoid as usual._

But I couldn't help but to recall what my dad had said to me many times before (it was his favorite little catchphrase)-

[_"It isn't paranoia if they're really out to getcha," Dad said with a wink at me as Mum rolled her eyes._]

I sighed and was about to simply go into Katie's room anyways (they weren't even late, I was just very impatient and had gotten there rather early) when I spotted two matching carrot-tops down the hall.

"We almost came late..." George said as he approached.

"To finish up with a few well-paying customers..." Fred continued.

"But we figured you'd be waiting..."

"And we didn't want to wait any longer to see Katie anyways..."

"So have we arrived on time Duani?" they chorused with broad grins. I laughed at the use of my other nickname courtesy of the twins. In a book I once read, Duani was a word used to refer to someone who acted parental, or like a teacher. After divulging this information to Fred once, the duo had since called me as such.

"Just barely," I teased. Turning back to Katie's door my smile faded away and I gained back all seriousness. Following my eyes with their own, the twins did the same. Fred cleared his throat.

"So I was thinking that you could see her first, privately and all, then George could have some time with her, and finally we could all be in there with her before we leave," he explained. My palms began to sweat but my face gave no intimation of my nerves.

"Sounds swell," I agreed, and with that I strolled into Katie's room with false confidence. I had no trouble remembering what to do next; the dream was still as vivid in my mind as neon hot pink.

Without glancing towards Katie I set the flowers down. Upon looking over at her I saw that she looked just as feeble as the last time I'd seen her.

"Hey Katie. I brought you some roses. I know they're your favorite, since it's something we have in common, and I thought maybe they could brighten up the room a bit." I saw Katie's mouth moving and I leaned in, heart pounding. Sure enough, she was saying thanks.

_No big deal_, I reassured myself, _that's the natural reaction people have when given a gift_. All the same, my insides were churning, not helped by seeing Katie still in this state.

"So uh, there are some, um, other people out there who want to see you so I'll let them come in. I'll give you some privacy." I paused. "I miss you. I love you so much."

The words I uttered were recited, but I meant every word of what I said. I left the room, overcome with emotion.

Fred gave me a tight hug and I faced a very somber George.

"She's waitin' for ya."

Fred turned and walked with me down the hall, his arm slung around my shoulders. I was filled to the brink with so many emotions: fear, disgust, guilt, comfort, angst, worry. My stomach flip-flopped again and again. I knew I was supposed to speak next, but my mind had gone blank. I opened my mouth and simply let my emotions pour out, having faith that what I said would be right.

"It's just too hard, to see her like that. She's usually so full of life. And now she can't even say 'thanks'."

The words were beginning to sound familiar to me. I continued.

"It's awful. It's wrong and it's awful."

My eyes welled with tears and although I was tempted to hold them all back, I let one slide down my cheeks. Had Fred noticed? ...Yes. He stopped us and brushed it away.

"I know Mia. I know. You don't always have to be so strong you know. It's ok to cry." Fred bopped my nose and I gave a forced chuckle, which broadened his grin.

"Now that's the Mia that I know and love. Don't worry. Things will get better."

Fred hugged me closer, and I was frozen for a few seconds. Instead of speeding up like it had done before, it felt as though my heart had stopped. Everything I'd dreamt of had happened, exactly. And if _this_ dream were true, then...

I quickly broke away from Fred's hold and stumbled backwards trying to collect myself. The look of worry on his face no doubt was in response to the look of panic on my own. Before he even had time to question me (which I could tell he was preparing to do) I blurted out,

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Now. I have to get back to Hogwarts... see Dumbledore... shit!" I cried out in frustration as I began thinking aloud.

"It'll take too long to get back... Fred! Can you apparate me to Hogsmeade?" Fred clearly understood that this was not the time to question me as he gave a curt nod and rushed out of St. Mungo's with me in tow (like at Hogwarts, you aren't able to apparate within St. Mungo's).

"Hold on tight," he warned grimly.

As soon as he was sure my grasp on his left arm was tight enough- I was being compressed from all sides, everything was blackness. I fought just to breathe. Then as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. I fell away from Fred, gasping and reeling.

"Sorry love," he apologized, "The first ride is always the worst."

When I'd regained my balance I looked around. Fred and I were standing just outside the Hog's Head.

"Thanks Fred." Relief emanated from my voice. The sight of that wonderfully familiar and comfortable castle had eased my nerves.

"Tell Katie I'm sorry for rushing out on her, will ya?" I asked. Fred nodded.

"Someday you'll explain to me what this was all about, won't you?" he inquired.

"Of course. Bye Fred." I waved goodbye as- he was no longer there. I turned to look at the bleak path up to the castle and heaved an internal sigh as my legs began to move into a jog.

_Knock knock knock knock knock..._ I kept rapping frantically on Professor McGonagall's office door. Soon, a much frazzled woman opened the door, looking rather stern. Her eyebrows dropped in surprise as if bewildered by my appearance.

"Why Ms. Rust! What areyou doing? I rather thought you were one of the better behaved students of mine; what calls for such unseemly behavior?" she demanded.

I didn't even bother trying to be courteous. As she returned to her desk, I rushed in and stood in front of the desk, hands resting tensely on the edge of it.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore, _now_," I hurriedly explained.

"And whatever for?" I wasn't sure how to respond to this request for information.

"It's... between the Professor and I. Something we've discussed before. Something important, I swear." McGonagall's eyebrows rose.

"Well I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Dumbledore is away from the school right now."

"Away?" I shouted, "No! That's not ok! He has to be here! What kind of Headmaster is missing all the time from his school anyway? I _need _him! This is _crucial_.I want someone to get him here, right this minute. He has a duty to this school and the students in it, and right now he is _neglecting_ that duty," I was infuriated and the anger burned all sense from my mind. McGonagall's face turned hostile and she stood up a bit straighter.

"Ms. Rust! You _will_ respect Professor Dumbledore and myself. The behavior you are giving me right now is not like your normal self, so control yourself please, before I am forced to take action. You may be of my own house, but I _will_ take points from you and I _will_ give you a detention. Now... I can't do anything for you. If you need to talk about something so urgent, you may tell me."

"No need for any of that Minerva," came an older voice from the doorway behind me. I whirled around and my cheeks flamed with color.

Dumbledore stood there, adorned in his usual fine robes and carrying a sense of power and dignity with him.

"I... I'm sorry Professor..." I muttered, "I'm not sure what came over me."

"No matter Ms. Rust, I quite understand. Obviously something very important has come up that you wish to speak with me about. Unfortunately... I believe I know what that is. And I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Dumbledore's eyes were soft and his face was much too kind for my liking. In any normal circumstance, not even Dumbledore would look so kindly after the way I yelled about him. My body began to tremble frighteningly.

"No..." I whispered.

"Ms. Rust, last night your parents were visited by a Death Eater. Only your mother survived, but she is in poor condition. She is receiving the best care possible at St. Mungo's already."

My mind was roaring and I felt tears fill my eyes and begin to stream down my face. How could he say that? It couldn't be true. It wasn't true... I couldn't have come only a day late... how... how... my mind was blank, the thoughts had ceased.

Somewhere in my mind I dimly processed the fact that a weight had just been placed on my shoulder. The thoughts came rushing back, but not sensible ones. A hand? Whose? Well I knew for certain that it would never again be my father's: my amazing father who was funny, and supportive, and always spoiled me. We had the same sense of humor and the same quick temper. We both hated stupid people and 'never put up with no bullshit'. If I were to call anyone my twin, it would be him. But now... gone? And my mother...

I heard voices talking and I was lifted off of the ground. Someone was carrying me bridal style, trudging through the Hogwarts hallways. After a few minutes I noticed sounds that meant other people were nearby, including several gasps. I vaguely realized that someone was saying my name; no wait, several someones. Rather frantically.

But then another voice joined. It wasn't shouting at me worriedly, it was just a whisper. A firm whisper. My eyes had already been open but now they flashed a few times back and forth to clear the glaze from them.

I saw a crowd of students looking on and spotted at the front the voices I had heard shouting: Harry, Anna, Elisabeth, and Ginny all there. Their expressions of fear became somewhat relieved as they saw me functioning again. But who...?

Then I saw him, standing at the back of the group.

I hadn't known it was his whisper, but as soon as my eyes met his, I realized. Of course. But how the hell had he been so close to my ear, and then managed to get all the way to the back? His eyes met mine in an intense stare. A few seconds passed. Draco smirked, and walked in the opposite direction.


	29. Chapter 29

I watched sadly as Draco left. Not to mention I was confused as hell. Did he care or _not_? He woke me out of my stupor, and then just walks away? Who the hell does that? I looked up into the face of the person (still) carrying me.

Professor _Snape_? I was about to request to be put back on the ground, before realizing... my insides were still too empty from... well, I just knew I wouldn't have the strength to walk. And actually, it was kind of nice of him to be helping me out.

_Psshhh_, I thought,_ Yeah right. More like Dumbledore ordered him to and he had no choice_.

Nevertheless, I allowed myself to be carried the rest of the way to the Gryffindor dormitory by him. I even admitted to myself that I was rather comfortable in Snape's arms like that. I ended up curling up into his chest a bit and clutching at his robes lightly as if that would give me my strength back.

Finally, Snape reached the Fat Lady and spoke the password before walking in, his robe flapping up behind him. The other Gryffindors in the common room looked shocked. The only ones I recognized were Ron, Lavender, and Seamus. The rest were first-years.

I gave a weak smile and didn't have time to see their responses before Snape had whisked me up the stairs and into the girls' dorm room. I was sure Snape must have cast some sort of spell on the room (boys weren't allowed in) but it must have been nonverbal because I heard nothing before the door opened and he strutted in.

Oh so gently, Snape lowered me down onto my bed. I was amazed at how he was treating me as though I was so delicate when I would have thought he would have been an ass to me. Enjoy my torment even. But he was handling me as though I were something precious, something breakable; like he knew how it felt to be in this state.

Automatically Snape turned to leave as soon as I was lying down. My head rushed.

"Thank you," I said quietly. Snape stopped dead in his tracks, and without even turning to look at me, he cocked his head towards me and inclined it slightly. With that he was gone, nothing left to even suggest that the Head of the Slytherin House had been in the Gryffindor girls' dorm. I was left to ponder for a few moments until-

BAM! The dorm room door flung open and in burst possibly all of the Gryffindor girls, and Anna and Elisabeth had joined them. Luna was there also, towards the back.

I turned on my side away from them, indicating I didn't want a huge crowd bugging me for details. This wasn't that kind of situation. Hermione (being the prefect) stepped forward and took control.

"Alright, I'm sorry you all but she obviously wants some space. Let's just... ok anyone that isn't a sixth year needs to leave."

A few unhappy students stumbled out and even a few of the sixth years that I wasn't close to left.

_Thank god_, I thought. Hermione had nailed what I wanted. Just my friends and I. But not total solitude. I turned back over to face my friends... and I couldn't help it. The tears softly trickled down my cheeks.

Cautiously the girls left approached me. This group consisted of Hermione, Anna, Elisabeth, Ginny, and Luna. Anna walked up in front and sat down on the bed beside me. Tenderly, she brushed the hair back from my face. My other friends stood, crouched or sat around me.

"Well you look rather distressed Mia," Luna commented airily. I chuckled a bit in my mind (Luna's blatant honesty always impressed and amused me) but I couldn't let the sound out.

"Do you want to tell us what happened babygirl?" Anna asked quietly.

I did want to, but my mouth didn't feel like opening. For a minute or so, my friends and I just stayed like that, with Anna stroking my hair and Ginny clasping my hand for support. Finally,

"My dream... my parents. My dad... dead," the words were coming out as a strangled whisper.

My friends all looked horrified and so pitiful. I forced myself to continue.

"And my mom was... was crucio-ed. She's at St. Mungo's now."

Ginny's hold on my hand tightened and I felt the tears flowing again. My body began to shake in tortured sobs. First they were silent, but they progressed to the point that I was positive that all the other Gryffindors in the vicinity must have heard me. As if I cared. I'd fucking hex them all if they complained.

For the rest of the night, I lay there crumpling on the inside, with all my friends supporting me. None of them left, they just used magic to move a few of the closest beds so that they were right up against mine, and all of them lay down with me. I fell asleep like that; Anna lying down behind me, arm around my waist, and the others clustered nearby. I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Snape POV:

I was walking down the hall when I heard the shouting. I knew that voice... Mia. Mia Rust, one of my students. I knew of her, certainly. Very well in fact; I had a keen interest in her due to a certain young man.

I rounded a corner and made my way towards McGonagall's office where I spotted Dumbledore standing in the doorway. I calmly made my way over, but as I approached Dumbledore turned to me quickly, looking rather solemn. My curiosity was raised slightly and once there, I turned to look inside the room.

Mia was leaning against McGonagall's desk, facing Dumbledore but looking at nothing in particular. Glistening streaks down her cheeks betrayed the presence of tears. Her hands clenched the edge of the desk behind her so tightly that I could see her veins clearly through her pale skin. McGonagall's had her hand placed on Mia's shoulder in what I'm sure was meant to be a comforting, sympathetic gesture.

Without moving anything but my eyes, I murmured to Dumbledore,

"I could carry her back to her sleeping quarters if you like, Headmaster." Dumbledore gave a slow nod.

"Yes, I believe that would be best. Thank you Severus." I gave the slightest of bows and quickly picked up the girl. The glaze over her eyes indicated that she was completely oblivious to everything going on.

I swept out of the room and through the hallways, aware of the stares. There was _Potter_ with his friends, shouting her name. Nothing brought her out of her phase.

Then I barely heard a very familiar voice whispering right by her ear. I must admit, I was impressed with the magical aptitude it took for Draco to send his voice so expertly.

The shock however was quite remarkable. I hadn't been aware of any sort of connection between the two. Certainly I'd never have guessed at that. But Draco had to care about Mia; otherwise he wouldn't waste his time on her...

Nothing crossed my face to show that I'd heard anything, but I made a mental note to talk to Draco about this later.

Draco's whisper was the trigger that woke Mia from her trance. I felt her jerk a bit in my arms and in my peripheral vision I saw her head search the crowd.

If I was reading the signs correctly, it would seem as though not only did _Potter_ have feelings for this girl, but Draco did as well. In return, her feelings did not seem to be as focused on Potter as I'd thought. That certainly complicated matters... but it made Mia all the more important.

Regardless of how much I hated "The Boy Who Lived", the memory of Lily lingered and I would do all I could to help someone that could potentially hurt him so much; and regardless of the recent tensions between Draco and I, he was still one of my favorite students (previously at least) and I still cared for him. Almost in the way that a father still loves his son when his son goes through a rebellious teenage stage. Such were my feelings for Draco, and if he had feelings for this girl... well I wouldn't want to hurt her, although her presence could make things incredibly dangerous for Draco if he became distracted.

Mia shifted in my arms so that she was more tightly curled into me and she grasped loosely at my robes. I felt a surge of... affection? Surely not. I was strictly concerned with this girl due to Potter and Draco, nothing more. A few stray thoughts that refused to believe that mental claim tried to force their way into my conscious thought but I shoved them away. No, I wouldn't think it...

I wondered what had happened to put her in this state... Dumbledore would tell me later if he chose. As for the moment, I made my way to the Gryffindor common room. I spoke the password and passed through, ignoring the blatantly baffled students and on up the stairs to the girls' dorm room. Knowing the correct counter-spell to allow myself entry was simple and I slipped into the room without a second thought.

Scanning the room, I quickly found which bed belonged to her. Gently I set her down and began to leave, refusing to look at her in case those thoughts decided they wanted to return.

"Thank you," she whispered suddenly.

My movement stopped, seeing as I was very surprised. Didn't she hate me? None of the students were nice to me unless they wanted to get something out of it.

I preferred things that way; I was left in control and I wasn't fond of any of those slackers (the occasional exception of course being those like Draco). But I knew that Mia was never one to pretend to be nice to me; in fact, her disdain for me had been quite clear from the very first day of classes. I had also been rude to her on various occasions seeing as she was naught but a conceited Gryffindor, no better than the lot of them it had seemed. And her connection with Potter had made me hate her even more.

But nevertheless... she was thanking me, showing gratitude and kindness. It reminded me of someone else... but no.

I cocked my head slightly to the left and gave a stiff nod before sliding back out of the room. Down the stairs, out of the Gryffindor common room, and to Dumbledore's office I glided.

As expected, he was there, waiting for me.

"I presume you wish to know what happened," Dumbledore began. Knowing full well that no response was required, I remained silent. Dumbledore looked up into my face and released a slight sigh.

"I was out... conducting business. Among other things, I stopped in to see Remus to check on how he was coping with the favor he is doing for us." I nodded in acknowledgement that I knew what he was speaking of.

"As it turned out, he had just received post from Molly that I found upon returning here. However, I did not have to wait to come back to find out: the Order has suffered a rather severe loss. Ms. Rust's father was murdered last night, and his wife tortured to such a great extent that she has now been given possibly permanent residence in St. Mungo's."

A hollow feeling filled my chest. Of course... how had I not connected the dots? The Rusts... I myself had passed on the information to the Dark Lord about these two members of the Order. I knew that it would be a significant fall for the Order but sacrifices had to be made to do what I was doing... A part of me had hoped as well that their defenses might have been somewhat greater, but there was nothing I could do now.

Why did I feel this way? I fully understood the consequences of what I was involved in. I had not however realized that it would affect a student of mine like this... or that I should care about any student even so. I'd never cared about the others who suffered a loss.

What was it about this girl that was creating a sense of guilt inside? Why did my feelings for her feel... protective? Obviously not in a romantic sense, I could never look at a student that way and I would always love Lily, but it was an affectionate feeling regardless. Perhaps it felt... parental. After all... one would think it natural that I should care about someone who was involved with both of the two boys that I had strived these many years to protect.

Natural that I should care about someone who reminded me of an old love; who reminded me of Lily.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry POV:

I waited up late into the night, hoping that one of the girls from the other houses -or at least Hermione- would come out and tell me what had happened. No such luck. Evidently, the girls had all holed up there for the night. Seeing no other evident option, I went to bed after sitting alone (Ron and Lavender were busy with other things) in the common room for hours, staring into the fire. Visions of Sirius' face there kept appearing in my mind...

Not too long after I'd settled into my bed, Ron walked in looking rather pleased with himself.

"Hey mate," he greeted.

"Hey," was all I could muster in response. Ron turned towards me and he became slightly more serious. There was still a smug, almost patronizing look on his face though, that drove me mad.

"Harry, it's going to be alright. You saw her; she's fine. Nothing too terrible has happened. Why are you so upset about it anyways? It's not as if you and she have even been together that long and you don't spend a whole lot of time together as it is."

Did he really just suggest that I shouldn't care about Mia because we hadn't been dating for long?

"Oh come off it Ron," I snapped, "You know I have feelings for her. Besides, she and I have been seeing each other for longer than you and Lavender, and _our_ relationship is actually built off of something. Not just snogging."

Ron was shocked at my sudden outburst, and I was also. I was sounding dangerously like Hermione, and that's not a good sign. I didn't want my best mate to get on bad terms with me also. Ron's face became stormy and I quickly apologized. By this point I was sitting up in my bed, tense, as opposed to the relaxed state I'd been in previous to Ron's entry.

"Look, Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just so... stressed. There's school, quidditch, Slughorn, and all this Draco business. It's _hard_ to keep tabs on him! As of yet I haven't been able to catch him with enough proof to show everyone but I will, I just have to keep at it. But it's so time-consuming... and then there's Mia. I really want to be with her but I don't want to get her mixed up in all of this and... well, I don't know how to talk to her. She always wants to _talk_ and I don't know what to say. You're kind of lucky in that respect actually Ron. Talking certainly isn't what Lavender is usually looking for," my speech drifted off into silence. Ron still looked upset, but less so.

"Well ya know, we don't _just_ snog," he defended himself. "Lavender thinks I'm really funny. Even so, it's not as if anyone has a right to complain about us doing anything... after all, everyone else has done it, 'aven't they."

I couldn't help but notice how Ron had conveniently not commented on my Draco tirade. This could either be because he was purposely ignoring it like he and Hermione and taken to doing, or he was really just _that_ aggravated by my comment about his relationship with Lavender.

"Really man, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure you and Lavender are really into each other," I said while laying back down and turning on my side, so that by the end of my statement my voice was muffled by the sheets and pillow.

"Well, yeah... I'll see ya in the morning Harry," Ron said as he slipped under his own covers.

"'Night."

"'Night."

The next few days were the hardest. Mia was still obviously hurting, a considerable amount, and she didn't let many people near her. I wanted to be around her and comfort her, but I didn't know how. I felt strange, almost like it wasn't my place.

I kept my distance but I watched her whenever I could spare an eye. Soon, it was Friday again. I was sitting in the common room late at night when Mia walked in. I stood up, spontaneously deciding I wanted to talk to her. If she wanted to be left alone, she would say so, but maybe what she wanted was a guy who would support her, let her know that he was there for her.

"Mia!" I caught her attention. She gave a bright (if small) smile and walked over.

"Hey Harry."

"Are you... well, doing alright?" I asked.

"I'm doing better," she said slowly. "I still haven't gotten up the courage to go see my Mum in the hospital but I know that I should... I'm absolutely disgusted with myself actually..."

"Don't be," I said, pulling her into a hug. Mia hugged me really tightly and I could tell she'd been needing this sort of physical comfort.

"It's alright Mia. It's natural; of course it will be hard for you to see her. It's nothing to feel bad about." I continued to hold her for a few moments in silence before she pulled away.

"I just got back from speaking with Dumbledore," she told me. "He asked if I would rather stay at school or go live with family. Like how Hannah Abbott left. [here she gave a small chuckle] As if. I told him I wasn't going anywhere. It's safest here and I'm not even that close to my family outside my parents. But yeah..."

"Well, I'm glad you're staying," I told her firmly.

"Thanks," Mia replied quietly.

I was suddenly acutely aware of how dark it was in the common room, with just a nice fire burning. No one else was around. It was the perfect atmosphere really.

Without thought I stepped just a bit closer to Mia, leaned in, and kissed her. The kiss was gentle, and sweet, and didn't last long.

Mia was too shocked I think to respond, so I drew back and searched her face. Mia seemed to pause for a moment before staring straight up into my eyes. She leaned in and lightly kissed me. My pulse quickened and I kissed her back a bit more fiercely, to which she responded in turn. We stood there for a few moments, locked in a kiss; my hands placed lightly on her cheeks and hers on my chest.

All I knew at that moment in time was that I wanted to hold this girl in my arms forever.


	32. Chapter 32

Mia POV:

My heart felt lifted as I went to sleep that night. Harry was such a sweet kisser. Gentle. It was the perfect first kiss to have had with him. For just one night I let the weight of the world slip from my shoulders, and I fell asleep with a tired smile.

Saturday morning dawned cloudy and bleak.

_Just perfect_, I grumbled in my thoughts as I rolled out of bed. I checked my alarm clock- 9:28. I never set my alarm on the weekends in case I actually had the opportunity to remain asleep, make up some of the time I lost during my weeknights to class work.

I looked around and was met with the sight of Katie's empty bed, as always. Her possessions were still scattered around like they had been, but this natural feel didn't help the hurt much. Ginny and Hermione were still asleep. Sleepy-heads.

I made up my mind: today I was going to St. Mungo's to visit Katie and my mother. No matter how much it would pain me.

I slipped into a pair of black jeans and a light blue blouse with a white undershirt. I pulled on a pair of high, black boots, and grabbed a white zip-up hoodie that read, "Live Laugh Love" in small print right above where the heart is. Probably a stupid choice, seeing as how it was the complete opposite of how I felt, but maybe that's what I needed.

I strolled out of the dorm room, down through the common room, and into the huge hallways of Hogwarts. The Great Hall seemed empty due to its vast size although many students were already seated, eating their breakfasts. I quickly found that Anna wasn't up yet, but to my delight I saw Elisabeth sitting with a group of friends at the Hufflepuff table.

I made my way over and was greeted by Elisabeth's warm smile. I didn't really know any of her friends, and those that I did generally annoyed me. I loved Elisabeth though, and I admired the way she seemed able to befriend anyone and everyone. So I put up with them when I had to. I plopped down on the bench next to her (luckily for me, Elisabeth liked to stay on the fringes of groups so the seat next to her was available).

"Hey you," I greeted in a rather sad tone.

"Hi Mia. How are you doing? You feeling... better at all?" she asked, genuine concern and care on her face.

"Some. I mean... well not really, ya know. It's not like the situation has improved. But something did happen... well I have to tell you. I came back from Dumbledore's office last night, and Harry was still awake. So we ended up talking and... he kissed me." Elisabeth's eyebrows raised and she smiled.

"Wow Mia! That's so cute! Was it nice?" she asked in a low, mischievous-sounding voice. I laughed.

"_Yes_ it was nice. I'm not sure how to feel about it though, because on the one hand, it made me really happy and I like being sure that he cares. But at the same time, it feels wrong to be happy after... well..." my voice trailed off and my eyes became unfocused.

"Mia, hun." I looked back up into Elisabeth's face; her sincerity was evident. "You're allowed to be happy. That's what your parents would have wanted, not for you to be depressed for the rest of your life. It's ok."

I felt like crying. I knew that she was right, but I didn't feel happy. As nice as the kiss with Harry was, it didn't erase the painful truth. I still felt like dying. Harry's kiss just appeared to me as the tiniest of lights at the end of a dark, dank tunnel.

"Thanks Elisabeth. I decided I'm going to go and see my mom today," I told her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she offered. I shook my head.

"I'm alright to go alone, don't worry. Anyways, I'm actually not hungry so, I'm just going to head out now before everyone's up and about."

"Ok. Just remember Mia, I'm always here for you if you need me, ok?" she said. I smiled.

"Of course I know that. Thanks. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem. I hope things go well today."

We made our adieus and I headed out of the Great Hall, my destination clearly set.

_327… 325… 323_. I inhaled deeply and stared blankly at the solid, blue door. My feet made no motion to move forward and my hands were chilled. I tucked them into my pockets subconsciously, only to pull my right hand back out in order to turn the knob and open the door a crack.

Trying to compose myself mentally, I pushed my way into the room. I was grateful that my mother at least got her own room, so I didn't have to deal with any relatives of other patients and there was no curtain drawn around my mother's bed.

The room was empty of sound, except for a soft scratchy noise. I walked forward and faced the right, where her bed was placed up against the wall. A table beside her held fresh daisies and a tidy card. I walked around to that side of the bed and picked up the note.

The outside showed a moving picture of my mum as a young girl, standing and laughing with her family. There was Uncle Patrick, Aunt Helen, Aunt Susan and Grandmama Jean. Grandpapa Edward was missing from the picture. I wondered briefly where he was, when the picture suddenly shifted to a new scene.

This time my mum and dad joyously strolled hand-in-hand down church steps and outside, amidst a shower of confetti. My parents were grinning and my mum pulled my dad into the sleek black limo awaiting them. I chuckled. Of course. Mum had always been the one in charge, leading things.

Scene change.

My mum was lying in a hospital bed, sweaty but cheerful. In her arms she held a baby; me. My dad stood next to the bed, hands clasping the edge. Tears had left evident stains down his cheeks. Now my mum looked up, straight up into the camera, as if someone had called her attention. My dad leaned down so he was closer to my mother and me, and as one they smiled and waved for the camera. Mum looked down into my face and gently picked up my arm and had me wave along with them.

Scene change.

Now my dad stood, looking bewildered, holding a slightly larger baby out away from his body. The awkward position could not have been comfortable for him or me I imagine. Daddy looked around, obviously very unsure of what to do, and seeking help. The pleading look in his eyes must have been too much for my mum to bear because all of a sudden, a woman walked into the image, almost doubled over from laughing. Quickly Mum plucked the baby from his arms and cradled the baby in her own. Automatically my dad's face calmed and cleared. He smiled with my mother.

Scene change.

It was from last Christmas. Every Christmas we spend with my mother's family. The family group took up all the room on the card and there was plenty of shoving to get a spot in full view of the camera. I simply sat cross-legged in the front, chatting with my cousin Alexa. Alexa is my only female cousin on my mum's side, but I had plenty of boy cousins. Ranged around Alexa and me were Dylan, Henry, Fred, John, Chris, Will, Steve. The three oldest boys (Chris, Will, and Steve) were standing upright and looking rather pretentious. The other four (although Dylan is closer to the age of the older boys) were goofing off and fooling around, pushing each other and grinning from ear-to-ear, obviously enjoying themselves. The adults were behind and to the side of us: my mum, dad, three aunts, two uncles, Grandmama, and a host of friends that always joined us for the festivities.

Scene change.

The picture reverted back to an image of my own mother as a baby, giggling and squirming. I assumed this was the first picture of the slideshow. She was all wrapped up in a blue blanket and I saw her brother standing in the edge of the picture. Probably Uncle Patrick had been trying to make trouble, like usual.

Scene change.

The slideshow was back at the first picture I'd watched. I opened the card and read the inside.

_All my love,_

_Helen_

was all it read. I put the card back down on the table and stopped for a moment. Bracing myself, I turned to look at my mother, which until this moment I had cowardly avoided doing.

She lay under the bed covers, not moving a muscle. Her mouth was hanging slightly open and I quickly realized that the husky sound was her breathing.

My mum generally has pale skin, like me, but now she looked stark white. The sad flesh of her hands and arms seemed to hang on her bones like they didn't belong there; however, the skin on her face remained as taut as it always had been. In fact, her face was unchanged except for the paleness and gaping mouth. I had the urge to reach out and stroke her unblemished cheek, but I was also afraid to. I can't say what it was that frightened me, I just had an unexplained feeling that something bad would happen should I touch her.

"Hi Mum," I said quietly. No response. Well, I'd been told not to expect any. Still, it hurt.

"It's Mia. I'm here. I already went to see Katie. She's doing much better; they expect she'll be able to come back to Hogwarts in no time. ...I'm so sorry Mum. I should have... well, done something. I should have been there for you. I love you so much."

I sat down on the chair next to her bed and stayed there for quite some time. Every so often, I tried to talk to her. I didn't believe that she could hear me or understand what I said, but I figured it couldn't hurt. After several hours, I slowly rose from the chair, slightly sore from sitting so long without moving.

I made my way out of the room and started heading back the way I'd come, my eyes trailing the tiled floor. I absentmindedly glanced up to make sure I didn't run into anything. But then, I snapped to attention as I saw-

"Neville?"


	33. Chapter 33

Neville's head jerked towards me and his face flushed.

"Oh, hi Mia." I approached him.

"Hey Neville... are you ok? Did something happen?"

Neville understood that I was questioning about his presence in the hospital and fidgeted. For a second I felt that he wouldn't even be able to meet my eyes, but then Neville inhaled and suddenly looked straight up at me.

It was like a transformation took place. No longer was he the quiet and shy (if impressively stubborn) boy I knew; now he was a man that commanded attention. In my heart I felt proud. I've always been fond of Neville. Sometimes I'd try to include him in my group when he seemed left out of things, but I'm not very good with people so I didn't become as close to him as I'd wished.

Ever since the events of first year, I've known that Neville is brave, but that side of him rarely seemed to show. Now however... it looked to me as if the fiasco at the Ministry last year had done him well, boosted his confidence. I was glad.

Unfortunately I myself was not a part of the happenings last year in the Ministry, but later when I learned of it, I certainly wished I had been. I wasn't surprised that I wasn't invited along for the ride of course; although I _was_ in Dumbledore's Army, I mostly stayed around my close friends, so I never became very close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. This year however...

Neville shook me out of my musings.

"Well, my parents are here. Have been for quite some time. They were in the... in an organization fighting Voldemort and they were tortured by Death Eaters."

Neville turned and walked forward into a little seating area next to a large window letting in bright (artificial) sunlight.

"They're not quite all there anymore. Mentally I mean. I come to visit them as often as I can."

Neville leaned against the window and stared out through it, as if his eyes could penetrate the sunny depths. I had followed him and was now standing just a few feet away. Neville turned his head towards me and met my eyes.

"And I'm not... I'm _not embarrassed_ by it. I am so proud of my parents. The whole _world_ can know what happened. Because I couldn't be more proud of them."

Once again he turned to face the window.

"I just hope one day I can make a difference, like they did. I want to do something... that they could be proud of _me_ for."

The silence filled the open space, but the silence wasn't cold or suffocating, it was warm and light.

Part of me wanted to hug him, but I felt unsure of my place with Neville. It's not like we were best friends; he might find it uncomfortable. I know, probably not a big deal in the long run, but these are the kinds of things I worry about.

So instead I stepped a bit closer and reached out to grab his hand with a reassuring squeeze. I expected Neville to be startled and to tense up like it was awkward, but instead he simply looked at me, smiled, and squeezed back.

Neville and I ended up sitting in the armchairs by the window and conversing freely. I told him about my parents and he was very empathetic and supportive. Barriers between us seemed to drop and I felt more at ease there, chatting with Neville, than I had felt in quite some time.

Draco POV:

Damn it all! I was fuming. Snape had sent me a summons _again_. Did this greasy goblin not get the point? If I didn't come the first time, I'm not going to come the second time.

I gradually calmed down and thought more clearly. I sneered. What did it matter if he sent more summons? I wouldn't respond and he couldn't make me. If he tried to complain about it to the Headmaster... well. That would be too dangerous for the both of us. Snape couldn't risk it and I knew it. There was nothing that idiot could do.

I strolled out of the Slytherin common room and into the hallways of Hogwarts. Behind me I heard the clatter and bang that meant Crabbe and Goyle were hurrying to follow me. On the outside I maintained my cool composure, but on the inside I was rolling my eyes.

_Imbeciles_. If these two weren't so useful to me, I would have rid myself of their incessant presences by now.

Before this year, Crabbe and Goyle had been my "followers" partly because my father was so much higher in the Death Eater social standing than their oafish fathers. But now... after Potter and his friends ruined everything, our fathers' bond was gone.

But now I had no need to live off my father's glory. I had been chosen for this task. **I **was going somewhere, unlike Thing 1 and Thing 2. Of course, even without the mark to prove my new standing, Crabbe and Goyle would never have left my side- they're too stupid. Leaving me would require them to think on their own and break the habits constant to them. Simply by acting tough and important, the two doofuses would have remained with me, for some time at least (until their parents told them not to in order to avoid association with my family). But none of that had happened because I _wasn't_ in disgrace. I had been chosen. I was vital to the Dark Lord's plans.

I'm not a fool. I understand that the Dark Lord expects me to fail... wants me to fail. Punishment because of my father's own failure. Everyone knew this. But everyone had to keep up the pretense that I was meant to succeed... at least until I failed.

Well... I would show them. This was merely a test- one that would mean the highest place with the Dark Lord once I passed. I would be revered and loved and feared. People would realize that Draco Malfoy is not a simpleton. The other Death Eater's would know that I am more valuable than even Bellatrix.

But until then, Crabbe and Goyle (the only two stupid enough to actually fall for the "self-importance" act) would be around, which was probably a good thing, but sometimes it was hard to remember that.

Right now however, I didn't want them around. Although I set out with no destination in mind, I soon realized where I was headed. I stopped in my tracks just outside the common room and turned my head to the left (not even bothering to look at them).

"Stop. I'm going alone," I turned back around and continued, acting oblivious to the quiet mutterings from behind me.

The fresh air outside hit me like a blast. Damn! I hadn't thought about the fact that it would be cold out. I ought to think these sorts of things through...

As I got closer to her tree, I saw a figure there. Half of me wanted to turn around and half of me wanted to pick up the pace, but of course I acted coolly and naturally, continuing my leisurely walk down to the tree, neither speeding nor retreating.

Soon I was almost at the tree. Mia glanced up as she noticed my movement and a small smile lit her face. I found myself feeling glad that my presence made her smile. I didn't get that reaction often. And don't get me wrong, I didn't really want it usually. But maybe from my parents sometimes...

"Hey," she greeted. I stood above her, reluctant to sit down but disliking looking down so far.

"Hey," I replied casually, "What are you doing out here?"

"I just came back from St. Mungo's," was the response. Oh.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah... I'm actually pretty ok. Katie's condition is improving and my mom... well anyways. I got to see her and that's nice. But as I was leaving I ran into Neville and we got to talking and it was really great."

"Longbottom? You've got to be kidding me. That muffin is pathetic. Stupid and uninteresting," I said incredulously.

I couldn't understand how anything relating to that fat waste of life could be referred to as 'great'. Was she mentally impaired? I was looking straight out ahead while I said this, not seeing Mia.

Perhaps I should have looked at her, so I would have seen the storm coming. I can picture now how her face must have looked. Eyes flare open, mouth opens automatically to yell back before closing it in restraint. Jaw locked, glare in her eyes, cheeks flushing.

"Excuse me? [Now I paid attention. My attention jumped back to Mia who was slowly rising from her spot] Who the hell are _you_ to be saying that? What have you done that's so goddamn brilliant? Jesus... why the fuck do I even talk to you? You're just an asshole. Seriously. Get a fucking life. Neville's a great guy. You should give him a chance. Actually, no, scratch that. It would probably be a _bad_ thing if someone like you liked him. It wouldn't look good for him," she reprimanded hatefully.

Whoa. Shit. But what the hell? Was that really deserved? I think not!

"Are you kidding me? Me compared to that dweeb? He's not smart, and he never talks, and when he _does _talk he bumbles so much that he may as well be a child. I wouldn't want to be associated with him so it hardly offends me that you don't think such an association would be good either," I retorted.

"Whatever, your loss. Now can you go away?" Mia "requested" loathingly.

I sneered. You couldn't be that nice with me Princess. I don't follow decorum. It's bullshit. If you're going to be polite because someone is expected to understand the social hint and be polite back, and you don't have the nerve to just be straight-up about what you want, I will twist whatever you do to fit my own purposes.

"No thanks. There's no reason why I shouldn't be allowed here."

"Well then how bout the fact that I don't want you here, huh?"

"Still doesn't stop me from being here now does it?" I replied with a smirk on my face. For a split second, Mia's jaw tightened even more, before she returned my smirk with her own mocking grin.

"Go to hell," she said, and then she walked away.

I stood dumbly for a moment, angrily reviewing how the conversation how ended up that way. I just wanted to know how the hospital visit went! Why was it that Mia always brought out the worst in me?

...Well... I guess that wasn't true. She actually brought out the best in me. And why was _that_? I actually restrain some parts of myself when I'm around her. What makes her different than any other girl? But even though I tried to be a good guy around her, we always ended up fighting.

Well goddammit. I didn't know for sure just then why she was so different, but I did know that I didn't want her mad at me. I ran to catch up with her, preparing my apologies.

_Geez, this is starting to become a freaking habit for me_, I thought, _Since when does Draco Malfoy apologize to anyone? A stubborn-ass _Gryffindor_ no less._

"Mia!" She didn't even turn around. "Come on Mia, wait, please."

I grabbed her arm out of instinct, then hurriedly let go, glancing around to see if anyone was around. Thank God I didn't see anyone.

Even though I'd released her arm, Mia stopped dead. I heard her chuckle a bit to herself, but it certainly wasn't sincere. It sounded like one of those quiet laughs that says 'Wow. Pathetic. As I expected'. Does that make sense? Whatever, I don't care.

"Let me guess," Mia said calmly, "You let go of my arm in case someone saw you, didn't you?" She said it as more of a statement than a question. I didn't even have to think before giving my answer.

"Yes." There was a pause.

"Why even talk to me then?"

"Haven't we gone over this? You know I like talking to you. Well, most of the time. Not including every stupid fight and whatnot," I said. Mia turned to face me.

"Why do you like talking to me? And won't just talking to me ruin your reputation? So what's the deal here?"

I was dumbstruck. She was asking me the questions I'd been continually asking myself lately. So once again, I answered honestly. Why lie?

"I don't know."

"You don't know. Great. Can I leave now?"

I could tell that she was frustrated. For some reason, it only added to my mental list of her good qualities that in this situation she got irritated instead of breaking down into tears or some silly girly thing like that.

_Wait... mental list? Whatever, just answer her Draco,_ I told myself.

"Come on; just- just hold on one minute. I... I'm _sorry_ alright. I... Jesus. [I laughed slightly hysterically] I can't believe myself. I'm apologizing. It's becoming somewhat of a habit now, have you noticed that Mia?" I was beginning to crack.

"I never used to apologize for anything. Why would I? I never feel sorry for anything I've done. Come to think of it, I've probably done tons of things you wouldn't approve of, haven't I. But guess what? I don't bloody care, not one bit. It doesn't affect me. You're too naïve Mia. See the world for the hellhole that it is. Be nice to everyone if you want, fine. But when you let your feelings control you like that... it'll kill you in the end. You can't fix everything and you can't love everyone. And if you do, you'll only find that they don't love you back and that will hurt too."

I saw her look. She looked as if doubting I could possibly know that.

"Yeah I see that look. What, you don't think I've ever loved anyone? Think I'm just a cold, heartless stone Mia? Am I too 'low' to ever love? Are you so much better than me that you of course have experience with love, but I of course couldn't?"

I had the satisfaction of seeing her flush at being called out. She looked as if unsure if she felt shamed or pissed. Maybe both. I opened my mouth to continue but I was cut off before I even began.

"I don't think I can fix everything and I don't love everyone. Either you're blind or you just don't know me. I'm not a people person. Sure I have my friends, and there are lots of people I get along with, but the _only_ person I truly love to be with is Anna. Aside from her, everyone annoys me. If I'm around people too long I end up getting so... _aggravated_ at even the littlest things. I don't take shit from anyone, and the kind of people that I can be friends with is rather exclusive. I don't deal with preps, or shallow jocks, or the bitchy whores, or the idiots. I can't do it. All this aggression ends up building up inside of me and I'll get in sour moods and end up exploding at people. So shut up about what you don't know." Mia stopped to breathe, and I'm assuming to recollect her thoughts as I was also trying to do.

"The only person?" I questioned.

"What?" she asked confused. By this point we were both calmly breathing again and had settled down.

"You said that the only person you 'truly love' to be with is your friend, what's-her-name," I explained.

"Anna," she answered forcefully, "and yes, why? Surely you didn't expect me to add you in that list?" she jabbed with a scoff.

No Mia, I didn't expect that, but I also won't tell you how much that hurts...

"Well, not even Potter makes the cut, hm?" I smirked. Mia's eyes flashed.

"You're starting in on him again? Really? Just... shut up. Get over your hatred for him. He's a great guy."

"First of all, I notice how you conveniently didn't answer my question, and second of all, if you actually paid attention and saw him the way I see him and not just with your ridiculous infatuation, you would understand that he isn't a 'great guy'," I crammed into one breath.

Mia was furious at this point, I could tell. Probably in reaction to my 'infatuation' comment. Just as she was about to give a (most likely) biting retort, a girl popped up right beside her. She seemed a little out of breath so I can only assume she saw us arguing and ran here.

"Hey Mia," Anna said, completely ignoring me. God I hate when people do that. Talk about rude. "Come on inside, we're all hanging in your common room." Mia glanced over at Anna then back to me.

"Well I'm so sorry, but I have to be leaving now. Have a good day," she said sarcastically.

Together she and Anna hurried off into the castle, Anna sparing a glance back at me, obviously feeling uncomfortable. Mia didn't turn around once.


	34. Chapter 34

Mia POV:

I was so grateful to Anna for rescuing me from that situation. I couldn't understand why that kept happening! Why is it that even though we always argue when we talk, I still like to see him the next time that I do? God, am I just freakin _stupid?_ Didn't I ever _learn_? I've always known that Draco's a jerk so why did I keep forgetting that?

Unbidden, the memories of detention with him came to mind. That's why. Because somehow he'd managed to not be a jerk for a little while.

Sometimes we'd had fights, yeah, but more often we had interesting discussions. I enjoyed that. I could tell that he was a smart guy. Ignorant and rude perhaps, but smart. Which gave me hope that I could change his mind about things, or at least have productive conversations and discussions with him, _interesting_ discussions. I'm not able to do that with most people. So why did he have to be a _jerk?_

Soon Anna and I arrived in the Gryffindor common room and we headed straight up into the girls' dormitory. Ginny was the only one in there, waiting for us.

"Hey Ginny," I greeted.

"Hey. How are you doing? You went to the hospital right?" she asked, very sweetly concerned. Anna and I lounged out next to Ginny on her bed.

"I'm ok actually. It was tough seeing them of course, but it was still nice. And as I was leaving I ran into Neville and we talked for a while and it was really cool," I told them.

Ginny let out an "ah" at the same time that Anna said,

"Neville? What was he there for? Was it his family?"

"Yeah, his parents have been there for a long time. Tortured by Death Eaters," Ginny responded.

In response to my quizzical look, she continued on to explain,

"He told me last year. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had already found out and we became pretty close so... I guess he just wanted to tell someone else he trusted."

I suppose it was a bit ridiculous, but I felt a pang that Ginny was obviously closer to Neville than me. And he is in my year for Pete's sake!

So, we three girls remained there for some time, talking and laughing. Anna and I teased each other like crazy.

Ok, well it was mostly me, but that's always how it is and it's all in good fun. She would make some silly remark and I would respond bluntly and then tease her for being 'stupid', to which she would either act shocked or hurt. Either way we'd end up hugging with two big grins (this is only an example of how we interact). I was so glad to have this time with Anna and Ginny because I felt like I hardly saw them anymore. Well, not as much as I'd like to at least.

By the end of the night, the three of us were laying all over each other as usual. At one point Ginny attacked us with pillows and I valiantly defended Anna, calling her my Princess.

Anna was of course too clumsy to be of any help. While laughing and shifting around to evade Ginny's oncoming attacks, Anna fell off the bed. At that point Ginny and I were in hysterics, only egged on by Anna's adorable chuckle as she muttered "owww", rubbing her back as she stood up.

Once I wondered why none of the other Gryffindor girls had entered the dorm room yet, and I ended up figuring that they probably heard us crazies and decided to stay the hell away.

Later that night, Anna decided it was time for her to head back to the Ravenclaw common room. Ginny and I said we'd walk her back so we all skipped down the stairs and into our common room. As we began to head out, Seamus approached us. He seemed very nonchalant, but it seemed just slightly forced.

"Hey Anna. Hey Mia, Ginny," he said.

"Hey," I responded as Anna said,

"Hey Seamus," with a bright smile. We were all friends with Seamus, but he was closest to Anna. They talked and hung out pretty frequently. He's pretty cool I guess.

"Well I know that you're heading back to your own common room so I'll just get to the point... Do you want to go out with me?" Seamus asked.

I wasn't very surprised to be honest. Seamus had never really tried to hide his feelings, which I actually found kind of endearing. But I was also pretty sure that Anna didn't return his feelings; she was only interested in being friends.

"I really appreciate that Seamus, but for now I'd like to remain at friendship level. Thank you though. It's really sweet of you," Anna replied gently. Seamus looked slightly crestfallen but basically fine. He nodded his head.

"Alright. Well I'll see you later, yeh?" he asked.

"Of course!" Anna replied brightly, "Bye."

Ginny and I nodded goodbye to him as we strolled out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind us the fluster began. I began to laugh as-

"Oh god I feel so bad," Anna muttered.

"No don't! You handled it well, seriously," Ginny assured her.

Ginny and I shared a bemused look at Anna's dismay.

"Aww well if you're reconsidering we can just go back right now and tell Seamus you changed your mind..." I taunted with a wicked grin, pretending to turn back around.

"Noooo!" Anna wailed, "Please don't!"

I laughed as she grabbed my arm and tried to haul me backwards. I let myself be dragged along willingly before regaining possession of my arm and flinging it around her shoulders.

"Oh come on, you know I wouldn't. I just love you too darn much. I mean, it's really no surprise Seamus likes you Anna. I mean, damn girl! You are smexy!" I winked at Anna as she pushed me to the side, acting playfully annoyed.

"Oh give me a break, I am not," she stated.

"Mia's right, Anna. Not to mention you're sweet, flirty-" Ginny began to say.

"I am not!" Anna interrupted indignantly.

"Perhaps not intentionally, but yeah hun, you are totally a flirt," I told her bluntly. Ignoring Anna's continued protests, Ginny continued.

"As I was _saying_: you're sweet, nice, pretty, you can sing really well, you're always so polite, you act nice to everyone and seem happy all the time, and you're just so gosh-darn cute!" Ginny exclaimed in mischievous glee as she punctuated the last word by poking Anna's sides.

Anna shrieked and jumped a fair amount into the air. Ginny and I erupted into laughter. Like usual, when I began to laugh really intensely, I began to snort, which only caused us to laugh harder. Even Anna couldn't help but to join in.

Soon we hugged our goodbyes and Ginny and I headed back to the Gryffindor common room. For a minute or so we walked in silence. Luckily, Ginny and I had a close enough friendship that I felt perfectly comfortable with the silence.

In my own personal thoughts I'd always thought of Ginny as a flame, and I felt like she spread that warmth to her friends, including in our friendship.

That's how our relationship felt to me- a quiet, steady warmth. Of course, the idea of Ginny as a fire was also incredibly appropriate because while she is very warm and nice and generally contained, she can also burn you. Whether it was friendly (although biting) wit, or the full-out flame of her fury, Ginny was smart, she had a quick tongue, and she could either aid or destroy you.

"How are things going with Harry?" Ginny asked. I thought about it.

"Alright I guess. I haven't really been focusing much on our relationship lately. To be fair, I think he has also felt preoccupied with things. I don't know… can I confide in you Ginny? You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course! Go ahead, I'm totally here for you," she assured me.

"Well… I still like Harry a lot, I do, it's just… I feel like the 'spark' is gone. And little things about him are just beginning to annoy me. Like…I don't think he trusts me, he doesn't like to have deep conversations like I do, he's kinda awkward actually, and… oh I don't know. Am I making any sense?"

Ginny nodded so I continued my rant, simply spouting whatever came to mind. It felt freeing, being able to share these thoughts with someone else. And somehow I just knew that Ginny wouldn't judge me negatively.

"Well, he doesn't seem completely comfortable being physically close to me… which is really weird since he took the initiative to kiss me the other day! Gah! It's so contradictory, it hurts my brain," I mumbled. Ginny turned to me in surprise.

"He kissed you?" she asked.

"Oh, I thought I told you- no of course I didn't, I only told Elisabeth. Yeah, it was yesterday. It was actually really sweet… I sorta wonder if maybe things will change but still… it doesn't change the rest of it," I told her.

I studied her face for a few moments. I admit, it didn't give away much but I still wondered…

"Ginny… do you like Harry?" I asked. She looked at me and paused.

"I'm dating Dean," was her response.

"I know," I said, but then remained silent, waiting expectantly for an answer. Ginny knew I still wanted a direct answer. My heart beat more quickly than normal as I waited anxiously for her response.

"Yes, I do. But I always have and it's just a small crush. And I'm happy with Dean. I like him a lot, really. I'll just probably always have some feelings for him. For Harry I mean," Ginny admitted to me.

I felt so bad. I should have been aware of this. God I'm a bad friend... I guess I just began to assume at some point that she was over him, especially when she began dating other guys. I should have realized though.

While I tried to think of how to respond, Ginny continued.

"But I'm happy for you Mia, just as long as you're happy. I'm with Dean; I'm moving on. And I just didn't want to tell you because I don't want you to feel awkward about it."

We had reached the Fat Lady's portrait. We stopped for a moment outside the entrance.

"Do you want me to end it with Harry?" I asked, carefully choosing my words. I didn't want to _offer_ to break it off, because I didn't really want to. But I didn't want to sound aggressive, or like I'd be upset if she asked me to. If Ginny asked me to... I would give up Harry. It would _suck_, but I would do it. Luckily, I wasn't forced to make that choice.

"No, of course not. I honestly want you to be happy Mia," she insisted. She gave a laugh, saying,

"And besides I'm _dating_ _Dean_. It would be so incredibly awful of me to ask you not to be with Harry." I smiled in response and pondered what she'd said.

"Ok. But if at any point my relationship with Harry really starts to bug you or gets in the way of our friendship, it's over between me and him. You'll have to tell me though," I said pointedly. Ginny grinned.

"Sleigh bells," Ginny spoke the password. The Fat Lady swung open in silence.

"I will," Ginny replied to me as we walked into the common room.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	35. Chapter 35

Dear Diary, 12/10

School continues, as usual. I've spent some more time with Harry lately, which has been nice.

Ginny and Dean are having problems (well, Ginny's getting a little tired of him I think, not so much the other way around) and I know she still has feelings for Harry, so I wonder if I should break it off with him.

Well, I definitely can't just yet. Apparently Harry has been invited to Slughorn's Christmas party and so he asked me to accompany him. I said yes of course. Hopefully it'll be fun. At least I'll have Harry and other friends there. I still think Sluggie doesn't like me, but he seems to at least be satisfied that Malfoy and I just ignore each other now, instead of being at one another's throats.

As always, Malfoy confuses me. I'm in three classes with him, and he completely ignores me. Although, he has been acting like less of a bully lately, which I guess is improvement. As a matter of fact, Malfoy has basically been keeping completely to himself lately (aside from harassing me the day I came back from St. Mungo's). It's like he doesn't have the time enough to care about annoying people anymore. He still acts superciliously though. Haha supercilious is a fun word innit? Sprinkle. There's another fun word although it's more cutsie than just fun. Oxymoron is another cool one, and oxymorons are fun themselves too. Jumbo shrimp. Burning cold. Honest politician, ha! Stupid Ravenclaw, Mean Hufflepuff, Nice Slytherin ... what about Gryffindor? What would be the opposite of someone in Gryffindor? We're supposed to be brave at heart or something right? I don't know about that. I don't feel very brave. I'm so scared of so many things. I act tough a lot of the time but... I'm scared of stupid stuff, like spiders, black vans (I mean COME ON), rock climbing. I'm even scared of dealing with fire at all, which is kinda weird since I would consider myself a pyro. I loooove fire. But the idea of trying to start one scares the living daylights outta me. I've never learned how to use a match even.

I'm scared of being alone. Or rather, lonely. I like being alone a lot but sometimes I'm just overwhelmed with loneliness and I really hate it. I'm afraid I'll end up like that- just some loner out living in a shack somewhere. Ah well.

People make me so freakin mad. I really can't stand them sometimes. Someone got annoyed at me once and told me how I must really hate humans, since I always correct people and I expect so much from them. They didn't understand. I don't think most people do. It's quite the opposite. It's just like in The Fountainhead- I act that way not because I despise humanity, but because I revere it. Humans are incredible creatures, so I have high standards, and I always feel let down when people don't do justice to the name of humanity. But I guess I come off as a bitch sometimes. Although honestly, a lot of those jerks just don't like me because they don't like it when people point out when they're wrong or being stupid about something. One time last year, I was talking to a friend and she blatantly lied to my face. She knew that honesty is really important to me but she lied anyways and it just pissed me off. I called her out on it and said I was leaving. She asked why and I said something like "um because you're a fucking liar and I don't want to fucking deal with you." And she actually had the nerve to say that I was being RUDE and that it hurt her FEELINGS and she felt OFFENDED. God. Bitch. We aren't friends anymore. Although it had more to do with than that.

I tend to come off as aggressive and mean. It depends on who it's with. Some people I actually am like that with because I don't like them. But that's not many people. When I'm around people I don't know, I generally act real quiet and keep to myself so those people usually think I'm just really shy, HA as if. And my friends who are actually close to me know that although yes I have my bitchy moments, I'm generally a nice person and those close friends don't assume the worst of me in situations that seem bad. The people who tend to think I'm like that are the ones that I'm friends with, so I'm myself around them, but they aren't close enough to really really know me. For years, people will have been telling me every so often that I'm mean, or rude, or a bitch even. I brushed it off for years and honestly didn't care but it's started getting to me. Also, nowadays I find it harder to tell when people are serious or not. The other day I was eating with all my friends at the Gryffindor table (Anna joined us) so Seamus was sitting with us. We were all talking and I remember that for some reason Seamus turned his face towards me at one point and made a really cute face and I just started laughing. Lavender (who was with Ron- gross. I'm really starting to hate that girl) thought I was laughing at something she said so I explained that no, I was laughing at Seamus's face. Of course, Lavender automatically looked taken aback and said "Wow Mia that was really rude. You're kinda mean." Seamus looked offended too. I tried to explain that it was just because he made a funny face but Lavender just cut me off. So I simply sat there, feeling pissed at being judged like that and not even able to explain myself. I had to consciously stop myself from crying, but I definitely turned as red as a tomato. I think people have a certain idea of me in their head already and so see what they want to see.

Wow, I just read through all of that. Maybe it's a weird thing to notice but I realized that I referred to Draco as "Malfoy". When did that switch back? I didn't even think about it while writing it...

...I have trouble falling asleep lately. Ever since my parents. Whenever I'm in bed, trying to sleep, I end up thinking. About everything. Especially how much I miss them. I'm so homesick and it kills me to think I'll never see my dad again and I may never talk to my mom again and I'll never be able to return to the house I grew up in. So many nights I've fallen asleep on a wet pillow. I've had nightmares again recently also. None of the real ones though. One time I was swimming through a murky lake, following a mermaid. Suddenly she spun around and choked me. Another time, Death Eaters came after me and killed me. One dream I had, I played the hero and saved the day when Death Eaters tried attacking my friends. I ended up dying of course, but I got to play the hero. Yay. Hopefully soon I'll

Katie is back from the hospital! Ginny rushed in here to tell me that Katie was down in the Great Hall so I obviously put this thing down pretty darn quickly and ran out of here with her. Once we made it to the Great Hall, I spotted Katie surrounded by a group of friends, including Anna and some of their mutual friends that I didn't know too well. Katie spotted us from across the room and flashed us a big smile. I ran over and when I got to the edge of the group I started feeling awkward about pushing my way through. Luckily, Ginny had no such qualms.

"Comin' through! Comin' through!" she hollered as she pushed her way forward, followed by me. Soon Katie and I were locked in a very tight hug. I've been able to see her a few times in the hospital, and for the last few visits she was able to talk, but seeing her up and about is just incredible. I really missed her. We're back on good terms now- everything's been settled thank goodness. I feel like the whole gang's back together again and it's great. Katie promised to get away from her groupies eventually tonight and she said she had boy gossip for me. Haha typical Katie, gotta love her.

Well it's actually pretty late, and tomorrow is Monday so I'm getting to sleep. I'll just have to talk to Katie tomorrow during classes. I'm so relieved she's back though. I think I'll be sleeping with a smile tonight.


	36. Chapter 36

The night of Slughorn's party soon arrived. I dressed in a sleek black dress with a snakeskin pattern on the bottom. The top was black as night and there was a row of beads lining the top edge of the dress. I loved the feel of the silk sliding through my fingers and so had to consciously stop myself from fiddling too much. I had straightened my hair, and a black barrette held a small section of hair in a style that Katie assured me looked brilliant.

I admit, I thought it was pretty swell myself. I didn't often dress myself up, so allowing Anna and Katie to doll me up for one night had been kind of fun.

They both seemed sad that they couldn't come, but neither of them was bitter or anything, for which I was glad. I felt so lucky to have mature friends.

Lately I'd been noticing lots of tension in the 'Golden Trio'. Harry didn't like to talk about it much, but from what I could deduce, Hermione and Ron liked each other, but they were both acting like prats about it. Honestly, I just wanted to hit them both and tell them to GROW UP!

But no such luck. Hermione is even going to this party with Cormac McLaggen, just to irritate Ron. I hope Harry didn't get the impression that all girls are that petty.

Amidst a chorus of giggles I exited the girls' dormitory, followed by Anna, Katie, and Ginny. As I was about to step down into the common room, Katie excitedly stopped me.

"Wait wait wait," she said. "Let us go down first. I don't want anything to distract Harry from how gorgeous you are and we won't get a good view of his face if we're behind you."

I made a disgruntled sound but assented, so the three girls hurriedly rushed past me. Sucking in a nervous breath, I made my way down the last few steps.

Harry, alerted to my arrival by my preceding entourage, was already looking my way as I made my entrance. He gave a slight grin in greeting and offered me his arm. Together we strolled out of the Gryffindor common room, but not before I glimpsed the irate faces of Romilda Vane and some other bitter girls. Normally I would just smirk about it internally and brush it off, but these girls are _scary_. Romilda Vane, Devil reincarnate- I swear. And her little posse wasn't so great either. I was legitimately frightened of what these girls might do to me.

Putting these matters aside for the moment, I left with Harry as if I'd not a care in the world.

"You look rather dashing Harry," I commented with a friendly air, breaking the silence.

"You too, _really_," he returned. I chuckled.

"I mean… you look very pretty. You ought to straighten your hair more often, it suits you," he said kindly.

_Yeah I've heard _that_ before_, I thought while maintaining a smile.

Honestly, that's what everyone tells me. I guess it's nice that they appreciate the effort I put in but it's just weird to me; I actually preferred my natural waves. Was I the only one who felt like that? All my childhood I'd had freakishly straight hair, so straight that actually straightening it would have been pointless. Friends often asked me if I'd straightened my hair and I'd tell them that no, it was naturally that way. So, naturally, I always longed for wavy hair. Not real curly, just that nice wave. And suddenly when I hit puberty- there it was! Only now, I seem to be the only one who likes it better that way.

Stepping into Slughorn's office seemed like a surprise for Harry, but I myself was used to the grandeur and large space. Of course there were decorations and I heard loud music playing and elves were serving food and drinks, so even I was a little awed.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn exclaimed, practically pouncing on Harry at the moment of our arrival. "Come in, come in, so many people I'd like you to meet!"

Slughorn grabbed Harry's arm and began to pull him away, so Harry in turn grabbed my arm and I was dragged along with them. I couldn't help laughing a bit and Harry smiled with me at my enjoyment.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires-_ and of course his friend Sanguini."

Worple was a small man with glasses looking rather foolish as he stood next to Sanguini, the vampire: tall, dark, creepy… I had to restrain my laughter at this strange little man (named _Worple _to make it worse) who was now eagerly shaking my date's hand.

"Harry Potter, I am simply delighted!" said Little Man, "I was saying to Professor Slughorn only the other day, '_Where is the biography of Harry Potter for which we have all been waiting_?'"

Oh give me a break. Little Man had only been talking two seconds before diving into business, money. I zoned out, half-hearing Harry's unenthusiastic response and Little Man's following speech. I was reawakened as I heard Harry say,

"…I've just seen a friend of mine, sorry." Harry then proceeded to pull me through the crowd with him, calling Hermione's name until WAHLAH! We found her.

"Harry! There you are, thank goodness! Hi Mia!"

"What's happened to you?" Harry asked. Hermione did indeed look rather disheveled.

"Oh, I've just escaped- I mean, I've just left Cormac. Under the mistletoe," she explained, looking somewhat guilty.

"Serves you right for coming with him," he reprimanded.

I completely agreed but figured I ought to stay out of this one. Harry and Hermione talked for a few moments before we all walked over to an area next to Professor Trelawney. Being polite, I struck up a conversation with her as Harry and Hermione continued their discussion. At some point, Hermione disappeared and Cormac approached. Harry soon sent him off but then we were both stuck talking to Professor Trelawney.

"My dear boy!" she whispered dramatically. "The rumors! The stories! 'The Chosen One'! Of course, I have known for a very long time… The omens were never good, Harry… But why have you not returned to Divination? For you, of all people, the subject is of the utmost importance!"

It was then that Sluggie decided he'd spent too much time away from his favorite pupil and came over, joining our conversation.

"Ah, Sybill, we all think our subject's most important!" he proclaimed loudly.

Sluggie went on to praise Harry's natural potions ability, claiming him to be superior even to Snape. And of course, who did Sluggie bring to join us, but Snape.

The dislike between Harry and Snape was so obvious to me that I wondered that no one else was commenting on it. I suppose that would have been rude. Or perhaps they were all too drunk to notice or care. I grasped Harry's hand in support as Snape peered down his nose at him with narrowed eyes. Sluggie kept talking until we were all interrupted by Filch dragging in a rather unlucky young lad.

"Professor Slughorn," rasped Filch excitedly, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

'This boy' of course could refer to none other than Draco Malfoy. I stood in shock, wondering what he could possibly be doing here. There's no way he was invited, Sluggie never made him a part of the Slug Club.

Malfoy angrily wrenched himself free of Filch's hold.

"All right, I wasn't invited!" he said aggressively. "I was trying to gate-crash, happy?"

Draco turned to look at the rest of the group standing about as Filch responded. He caught sight of Harry and me together, holding hands, and our eyes locked for a moment.

I wanted to communicate nonverbally with him somehow- but what did I want to say? Should I smile in greeting? Or in an encouraging way? Question him with my eyes? Should I apologize- wait, what did I have to apologize for? That's silly.

I couldn't decide what expression to display and so remained stoic for the split second of eye contact. I could have sworn I saw his face harden. He didn't seem quite as angry and reckless. He still seemed angry, but it was more focused, directed, contained.

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," Slughorn regained my attention with a wave of his hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Somehow I knew that's not what Draco wanted, and if you'd been focused on him and only him (like I was) he would have noticed the briefest of moments in which Draco looked as unhappy as I imagine Filch was. I could tell that Harry noticed it as well, as his grip on my hand became tenser.

But not even a second later, Filch made his way out and Draco was smiling and thanking Slughorn graciously.

"It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, "I did know your grandfather, after all."

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," Draco complimented smoothly, "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known."

I glared at him. Suck-up. How lame. Draco saw my glare and I thought he might return it with one of his own, but instead his face remained cold and hard towards me, revealing nothing. I received no recognition as he simply turned a smiling face back to the Slug. I wasn't sure why, but this made me feel somewhat queasy. It didn't feel right. Was I just upset that he didn't even acknowledge my existence?

Peering in closer at Draco, I realized suddenly that he looked somewhat rundown. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and he appeared as though the energy had been sucked out of him and he was only pretending to be ok.

I felt ill at this. I should have noticed earlier. But he and I haven't talked at all in a while so how could I have? We basically ignore each other in classes. I guess I should have checked up on him. After all, he's my friend. That's what I would have done for any of my other friends. I felt superbly bad now.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape suddenly.

"Oh, now, Severus," Slughorn said with a hiccup, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard-"

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be. Follow me, Draco," Snape said sharply. Draco maintained composure as he was led out by Snape.

Harry turned to me and said,

"I'll be back in a bit, Mia- er- bathroom." Harry turned to leave, but I calmly caught hold of his left arm. He turned back to me, obviously in a hurry to leave.

"I'm coming with you," I stated simply. No explanations were needed. He grimaced but gave a curt nod and led me out of the crowd, unwilling to waste time arguing with me.

Once outside the party, Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak from his pocket. I gave him a look of surprise and confusion (I knew of the Cloak, but why on earth did he have it on him?) to which he simply shook his head. I understood and stayed quiet while he threw the Cloak over us. It barely covered us both and we had to run bent over, but soon we found the door behind which Snape and Draco were talking.

"...because if you are expelled-"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" said Draco, infuriated. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Katie Evans must've had an enemy no one knows about- don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work. I can stop you!"

A moment passed, and I gave Harry a confused glance, one which he did not notice, being as intent on hearing the conversation as he was.

"Ah... Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?" asked Snape quietly.

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from _him_, I just don't want _you _butting in!"

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term?" asked Snape quietly. I had to strain to hear.

"You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco-" Draco gave a laugh.

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" he taunted. Pause.

I hated this; I wish I could be inside, so I could see the interaction and not just be pressing my ear up against a door.

"You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me," Snape said. His voice sounded so serious that I automatically tensed up and listened even more intently. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"

I covered my mouth and bit down on my hand to prevent myself from gasping out loud. He made the Unbreakable Vow? Shit, this was serious! What was going on here that Draco needed such serious protection for? I wish Draco had confided in me.

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Draco, it is my job to protect you. Of course it is my business. I can help you. I worry that if you become too distracted, things will not go well for either of us," Snape told him.

"Distracted? What does _that_ mean?" asked Draco aggressively.

"I have of late noticed your feelings developing for Ms Rust."

Snape's proclamation left me frozen, unwilling to move, all brain activity ended.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked scornfully. "Feelings for her? You obviously have no idea what you're talking about. If you think I have feelings for that girl, if you think that I so much as _like_ her, you don't have a clue. She's just another pawn in my game. Obviously you don't understand."

There was a pause. I was still frozen but now I felt like I was breaking on the inside. My vision became blurred and a strong queasiness filled my stomach. My chest felt hollow and heavy all at the same time. My hands instinctively curled into fists, digging my nails into my palms.

"Draco, there's no reason to pretend anything with me. I know what you did. I distinctly heard yourvoice calling her name as I carried Ms Rust back to her dormitory the night of her parents' death. I don't believe that you would do such a thing if you did not have some feelings for her." My insides were numb and although I almost wanted to block it out, my ears heard every word perfectly.

"Well you're wrong then. I have a plan for her, and for that I need her to trust me, to be my friend even. But don't let that fool you into thinking any of it is any more than what it is: an act," Draco said. Another pause ensued.

"Be that as it may, Draco, have caution," Snape warned.

"I know what I'm doing! I don't need you!" Draco shouted.

"Doing this alone is dangerous-"

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone."

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes-"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down!" reprimanded Snape. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres-"

"What does it matter?" Draco sneered. "Defense Against the Dark Arts- it's all a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts-"

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" snapped Snape. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle-"

"They're not the only ones; I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Then why not confide in me, and I can-"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!" Pause.

"You are speaking like a child," Snape said frigidly. "I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but-"

Suddenly I heard quick footsteps through the door. Harry and I flung ourselves to the side and wrapped the Cloak around us tighter as BAM!

The door flung open and Draco strode off down the hallway and out of sight. Snape exited calmly and glanced around before making his way back to Slughorn's party.

Harry and I stayed put for a minute, silent, not even daring to move. When we stood up, we also made our way back to the party. Harry drew off the Cloak, stuffed it in his pocket, and in we strolled.

"What was all that about?" I hissed, attempting to avoid anyone overhearing. Harry merely shook his head and said,

"Not now. Later."

He gave me a curious look before we resumed our nonchalant charade and joined in the merriment. I guessed that he was thinking about what Snape and Draco had said about me... after all, that's what I was thinking about. What had all of that meant?

But primarily, I was hurt. Devastated really. Friend my ass. I ought not to have felt bad earlier for not checking on him. I should have known better than to get involved with Draco Malfoy. It could only lead to one thing: trouble. And it did. Now I'd heard from his own lips that he was only using me. For what though? I didn't even want to think about it. I thrust Draco Malfoy from my mind and felt my mind turn off and my heart turn cold. The rest of the night was a blur.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry POV:

I could tell that Mia was anxious to talk about what we'd witnessed, as was I, but the opportunity failed to present itself that evening. When we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room we discovered to our dismay that several students were still up. Mia and I answered some questions about the party before we pleaded our need for sleep and left up the stairs together. I paused with her outside the girls' dormitory.

"Harry, we need to talk about-"

"Shh, I know Mia, I know. Look, we can't talk about it right now. But tomorrow we will, alright?" I said. Mia looked a little annoyed, but she nodded. We parted ways and I made my way into bed. I thought it would take me a while to sleep, but I nodded off right away.

I woke up the next morning, not drowsy in the least. Getting out of bed, I realized that today was the first day of break. I was going to be spending the Christmas break with the Weasleys. As I packed up the last of my things, I realized something.

A few minutes later I made my way down into the common room. Upon being informed by Colin Creevey that Mia had not come out yet, I plopped into an armchair by the fire. Another ten minutes or so passed before Mia came downstairs with Ginny, Katie, and Hermione.

"Mia! Hermione, Ginny, Katie- hey," I said in a rush as I stood and walked to meet them.

"Oh hey Harry," Ginny said brightly. My heart seemed to quicken its beat- wait, what? No no, that's not right. One- she's Ron's sister. Two- I'm with Mia! No. Absolutely no.

"Hey you," said Mia. Heart beat? Normal. _Quicken!_ I ordered my heart. No response.

"So, Mia, I was thinking... well, with your- I mean..." I stopped myself from mentioning her parents. "What are your plans for the break? Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Mia's face remained perfectly calm and warm as she replied,

"Well I figured I'd just stay here actually. No use going home to an empty house."

Why was she smiling like it didn't matter? Did she not want us to worry about her?

"Oh my goodness, Mia! How did we not realize? You can't stay here by yourself. You've got to spend the break with someone," Hermione insisted.

Before Hermione could continue on to offer a spot for Mia in her house I interjected.

"Well, actually, that's why I was wondering if you would come spend it with us at the Weasleys' home. I mean... I suppose it's not really my place to invite you but... well your family would understand, don't you think Ginny?" I turned to Ginny for support.

"It will be a little packed. But no worries! Mum is always welcoming; she'll understand completely! Besides, I'd like having a girlfriend around. I hardly want to be surrounded by all these boys all the time," Ginny teased. I couldn't help smiling in response.

"Oh, no no it's ok. I really don't want to intrude. I'm fine here by myself, honest," protested Mia- my _girlfriend_, I reminded myself.

"No, it isn't ok," Hermione butted in. "You're going home with someone, just accept it."

"It's alright if you don't want to join us," I said hurriedly. "I'm sure you could stay with Hermione or Anna or Katie if you'd prefer." Katie shifted and looked slightly uncomfortable with this declaration. What was wrong with _her_?

"Oh for... well fine. If you all are making me, I guess I'll just accept. I will gladly come with you and Ginny," Mia conceded. My mouth curved into a slight smile.

"Brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed with a huge grin, giving Mia a tight hug.

Now my smile broadened into a full grin. I couldn't help it!

_What's wrong with me? _I wondered. I couldn't be developing feelings for Ginny... could I? No. Don't even think about it Harry. Don't even think it.

Mia POV:

When we arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was definitely surprised and flustered at my coming, but gracious all the same. I was told to room with Ginny and Fleur (or as Ginny liked to call her, Phlegm).

After putting away our things and settling in a bit, Mrs. Weasley asked Ron and Harry to peel the sprouts. I was told I could work with Ginny on making the beds, but as he was heading downstairs Harry whispered into my ear,

"This would be a good time to talk about it." I felt bad about leaving Ginny but I explained the situation and she kindly let me go (after I promised to give details later).

"So Snape was offering to help him? He was definitely _offering to help him_?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed in exasperation as Harry said,

"If you ask that once more, I'm going to stick this sprout-"

"Harry," I reprimanded. Harry looked at me and made a face but calmed down.

"Oi, I'm only checking!" defended Ron.

"The answer is _yes_. And then he said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something-"

"Harry it was an Unbreakable _Vow_!" I interrupted feverishly. "Don't you know what that is?"

"An Unbreakable Vow? Nah, he can't have... you sure?" Ron looked stunned.

"Positive," I said grimly.

"Wait, hang on, what's an Unbreakable Vow? What's that mean?"

"Well... you can't break it," I struggled to explain how serious it was.

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it then?" Harry asked. I shot him a glare and held my tongue as Ron spoke.

"You die. Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five."

"They did not!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah. I nearly did too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental. Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since," Ron explained.

I was still stunned in silence that Fred and George could have attempted such a risky prank. Thank God their Dad caught them. I guess they were pretty young. I woke myself from my thoughts to say,

"Well, passing over Fred's left buttock-" I wanted to ask about Occlumency, something Snape had mentioned that I didn't understand. But then a few people arrived.

"I beg your pardon?" said a voice from behind me. I spun around to find Fred and George entering the kitchen. I quickly put down my knife and ran to hug them both.

"Oh I've missed you guys so much!" I practically shouted. They both laughed and hugged me back.

"We've missed you as well sweetheart," Fred said with a wink as he playfully smacked my ass.

"Oi!" (Ron)

"Hey!" (Harry)

I turned around to see Ron looking scandalized and Harry looking slightly cross. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Somehow I don't think that helped...

"Oh relax you two. We're only messing around." Harry still did not look happy with this but I brushed it off.

Fred seemed to be enjoying his torment of the two younger boys and so hugged me close to him from behind me. I thought about pushing him off, but I was actually quite comfortable in his arms and so just wrapped my own arms around Fred's that were holding me, and laughed as Fred gave me a playful kiss on the cheek.

"Aaah, Fred, lookie here. They're using knives and everything. Bless them." Fred released me to go stand with his brother and I returned to Harry and Ron. Harry gave me a seemingly displeased glance before focusing on the conversation.

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," Ron muttered, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

"But meanwhile, we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a- whoops-a-daisy!" said George. Ron sucked on his now cut and bleeding thumb.

"You made me do that!" exclaimed Ron. I gave George a shove.

"George. Behave yourself," I reminded him. He gave a dramatic sigh.

"Ah yes, I forgot our Duani is here Freddie boy. We ought to be careful of making trouble whilst she's about," he commented.

"Duani?" Harry whispered.

"Don't worry about it," I muttered as Fred and George continued their harassment of Ron, now concerning Lavender Brown. I thought about trying to rein them in again before deciding to let them have their fun. After all, I didn't care much for that twit either.

Then Mrs. Weasley entered, giving instructions for the arrangement of where people would be sleeping. Once she left, George turned to me.

"Mia, I just wanted to check... how's Katie doing? She alright?" he asked nervously.

"Yes George, she's doing great. She's out of St. Mungo's and healthily attending Hogwarts again. Nothing has happened since she's gotten back. She's doing perfectly." George positively beamed.

"Speaking of which though," I continued on, thinking aloud, "how come she isn't coming here for the holidays? Or are you going to see her at her place?"

"Oh, well you see, I wanted to do that, but Katie's parents are really strict. They don't even like magic, so are reluctant to even let her go to Hogwarts. So when she's home on breaks they avoid any mention of it and act like it isn't real. It's not too swell for her," said George sorrowfully.

"Wait, what? I thought Katie's parents went to Hogwarts! Weren't they both in Gryffindor?" I asked perplexed.

"Yeah, but apparently something happened that made them give up magic forever," he said. "I don't know what; she doesn't want to talk about it just yet."

"Oh..." I heard Harry say. I turned his way.

"Did you know something about this?" I asked, confused.

"No, not at all. It's just that when I mentioned how you could stay with her over the holidays, she didn't seem to keen on the idea. Now I understand why."

Soon, Fred and George left to have some fun down in the village.

"So can we get back to the Malfoy conversation?" I asked forcefully.

"Oh, yeah, sure," said Ron.

"So... what was it all about? I understand that Snape was offering to help Draco, but with what? I don't understand what's going-" I ranted furiously.

"Hold on a moment Mia... did you call him 'Draco'?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Since when are you on a first name basis with Malfoy?" he asked darkly.

"Hey, he's not all too bad ya know..." I drifted off, remembering what he'd said about me.

"What are you talking about Mia?" Harry shouted. "Malfoy is... Malfoy is... despicable! Contemptible! I don't want you to be friends with him, alright?"

"Excuse me?" Now my voice was raised also. "Who are you to boss me around? Being my boyfriend doesn't give you power to rule over me!"

"You heard him yourself Mia! He doesn't like you. So whatever it is you thought there was between you, give it up. He's just a weasel and you're better off staying away from him. He only wants to use you."

"Wait, wait, hold up mate," Ron cut in. "What's all this now? What'd Malfoy say about Mia?"

My cheeks were flaming red now, partially from anger, partially at the fact that Harry was responding as if I weren't even there.

"Told Snape that he didn't even like her and that he was using her."

"Why'd Malfoy even bring her up?" asked a confused Ron.

"He didn't. Snape did. Snape said something about thinking that Malfoy had feelings for Mia," Harry responded. "Speaking of which..." He turned back to me. "Why would Snape think that?"

"I... I don't know. Draco and I have become sort of, friends, recently," I muttered. "Honestly, it's not as bad as you think! I... I don't understand what's going on still, but I know that Draco is a good guy!" I proclaimed even as I felt my cheeks flame again. Harry's face hardened while Ron's jaw dropped.

"Good guy?" he repeated. Harry paused for a moment. "Malfoy and Snape were discussing Malfoy's job for Voldemort. Malfoy's a Death Eater now."

"Harry!" Ron said. "That's just your theory ain't it? You can't act as if that's definitely what's going on."

"I thought you believed me?"

"I do mate! I do, honest. But you've gotta let Mia make up her own mind, don't you?" Ron said this as more of a statement than a question.

"Thank you Ron. He's completely right Harry. I won't believe for a second that Draco's got some ultimate plan for Voldemort. Not unless I hear the words from his own mouth." Yes, I'm rather stubborn.

"Are you daft? You heard him yourself! _He's using you_. For his _plan_. You _did_ hear it from his own mouth," said Harry.

"Well I... he also said he didn't want Snape's interference didn't he! So maybe he was lying, just trying to keep Snape out of his business!" I argued.

"Mia-" Harry began.

"No!" I shouted, and ran upstairs before either of them could stop me.


	38. Chapter 38

Ginny's POV:

I was glad that Mia confided in me about what she and Harry had overheard at Slughorn's party.

"Occlumency," I explained, "is the art of learning how to block someone from your mind. Do you know what Legilimency is?" Mia shook her head no.

"It's a magic you can learn that enables you to forcibly look into someone's mind to find their thoughts, memories. Occlumency is the way to stop that from happening to you. You-Know-Who is the most accomplished wizard in Legilimency they say. Last year, Snape tried to teach Harry Occlumency, but it didn't take. That's how the whole thing at the Ministry happened: You-Know-Who realized that Harry was tuning into his thoughts so he planted false images in Harry's mind- images of Sirius being tortured. So of course, we all went to the rescue. But it turned out to be just a hoax."

"Well I feel ignorant," mused Mia.

"No don't, it's fine," I encouraged her. "I only know because of Ron, Hermione and Harry..." I drifted off as I realized how bad that must sound, and hoped Mia wouldn't catch it. But, of course, she did. Now she looked even more disgruntled.

"Exactly. Harry. _My boyfriend_. You know him better than I do! Isn't that _not_ the way it's supposed to be? I don't understand why he won't talk to me about these things; it's so frustrating!"

"Aw, come on Mia. I've just known him longer. And he and Ron are best mates _and_ Harry spends so much time with us, he's practically a part of our family. Just give it some time."

I smiled warmly, but as much as I wanted to support Mia and soothe her, a part of me also didn't want her to give it time. Dean and I were not going to make it for very much longer, I already knew. He was just too aggravating! Immature and always treating me like some helpless little girl. Harry never did that. Well... not since I stopped _acting_ that way around him. Part of me couldn't help but to hope that Mia would grow tired of her relationship with Harry, and maybe leave him open...

But no, that was crazy. Harry obviously didn't like me in that way, and besides, I wouldn't do that to Mia. Or Ron. ...Ugh- Ron! Even if Harry did like me, no way that he would want to do anything to upset Ron, and let's face it, Ron was a real prat when it came to me and boys. But maybe if he was kept occupied by Laven-

"Ginny?" The sound of my name woke me from my thoughts. Mia had a concerned expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course, sorry. Just got caught up in my thoughts I suppose." I gave a light chuckle. "So... what were you saying?"

"I don't even remember," Mia said honestly. "It wasn't important though. Otherwise... well otherwise I'd remember it, wouldn't I?" She said this as more of a statement of fact than a question.

"So what I want to know is what this whole Malfoy business is about. Are you... are you _friends_ with him Mia?" I asked.

"I don't know anymore. We were! During those detention sessions we got really close and became friends and I even-" Mia flushed and seemed to change her thoughts, "even, um, enjoyed his company. But I just don't know... those things he said... he sounded so sincere, I can't help but to think he was speaking the truth. And that kind of hurts. He keeps confusing me. First he's an ass, then he's nicer, then he's an ass again, back and forth! I don't know what to think of him. What do you think Ginny?" she asked desperately.

I seriously thought about it, wanting to give Mia the best advice I could. What did I think of it? The Malfoy I'd always known was certainly not someone I'd recommend befriending, but Mia seemed sure there was something good there. I'd never personally delved deep enough into him to find out.

"I'd be careful Mia. It's not a friendship I think is healthy for you honestly, I mean, look what has happened so far. But you seem to really like him as a friend (at least the good part of him) so I'm not sure... I suppose everyone deserves a second chance. Confront him about what you heard maybe, and hear what he's got to say. But seriously, be really careful. If he hurts you, I'll have to kill him, and I don't particularly fancy Azkaban," I teased. Mia laughed and seemed to really think about what I'd said.

"Alright, thanks Ginny."

Mia's POV:

The entire Weasley family (plus some) all sat around the huge table for Christmas lunch. I plopped myself down between Fred and Harry and couldn't suppress a huge grin when I saw the feast before me.

"Still got quite an appetite and love for food have you, love?" Fred teased.

"Ah but how can I resist when your mom is such a wonderful cook!" I exclaimed, beaming over at Mrs. Weasley who returned my smile with a grateful one of her own.

I'd noticed of late that Mrs. Weasley's spirits had been rather down, and it made me very sad. I think the absence of that prat Percy was the trouble, and Fleur's presence and insistence on complaining about everything only made it that much worse.

"Thank you dear. It's nice to have someone in the house who appreciates my efforts," she said kindly, while directing a glare at all her children. Fred and George simply laughed and both reached for the rolls.

"Oh Mum, you know we appreciate you. Else we wouldn't have gotten you that nice new witch's hat and that necklace, would we?" said Fred.

"That's right. We're finding we appreciate you more and more now that we're washing our own socks," contributed George.

"That's true, they certainly are beautiful. Thank you boys," I vaguely heard Mrs. Weasley say as I focused on another conversation.

"Harry, you've got a maggot in your hair," Ginny said sweetly. I laughed at this, but quickly silenced myself and apologized, still smiling in amusement.

But then, as Ginny leaned across the table to pick it out... was it just me, or did Harry seem to stop breathing? Huh... I suppose I ought to have been upset about this, and I admit I was slightly annoyed, but mostly I was just curious.

The conversation turned to Tonks, and I found myself wishing she were here. I'd never known her well, but she'd always seemed so friendly and entertaining. I had met her a few times when she had been working with my parents...

Suddenly the loss of my parents came back and hit me with a wave of pain and regret. Why couldn't I be sitting with _them_ eating Christmas lunch? Why _my_ parents? I missed them so much...

My eyes burned with tears and I knew I couldn't hold them in for long. My heart was breaking inside of me. Hurriedly I stood up, shaking. I gripped the table tightly, steadying myself.

"I um... I'm not feeling so well," I blurted out, but I was sure everyone could see my tearing eyes and my burning face.

With that I turned on my heel and bolted out of the room, up the stairs, and into Ginny's room where I collapsed onto my bed, sobbing.

Third Person POV:

Everyone looked around at each other, distressed. No one knew what had happened, but Mia had obviously been upset and on the verge of tears when she left.

"Vat is wrong with 'er?" asked Fleur bluntly. Mrs. Weasley shot her a glare before she turned towards Harry expectantly. Everyone else did the same, expecting him to go after her. Harry's face grew hot under all the attention.

"Maybe she just wants to be left alone..." he mumbled awkwardly. The eyes all turned their gaze from Harry as they once again looked all around at each other, not sure what to do.

Fred stood up only seconds before George and Ginny also began to stand up.

"I got this one," Fred said. He was met with a nod from both George and Ginny as they sat back in their seats. Fred left the group and walked upstairs to Ginny's room.

Fred's POV:

I could hear her crying from outside of the room. Gently I pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

Mia was lying on her bed, facing the window, curled up on her side. As she heard me enter, she lifted her head and turned to look at me as she said,

"Harry?"

"No, sorry love, it's just me," I said softly. Honestly I don't think she looked that disappointed. She even attempted a shaky smile.

"Hey Fred." Mia's voice was so stuffy; I felt so bad for her. Wet streaks ran down her face and it looked like she was still crying. No, scratch that. She was definitely still crying. She tried to breathe normally but she couldn't quite.

I strode over and sat next to Mia on the bed so that my back was leaning up against the headboard.

"Come here," I offered tenderly, patting my lap. Mia crawled the short distance to me, still sniffling, and settled herself there in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair, making a 'shhhh'ing sound as she cried into my chest. Mia seemed so delicate all curled up in a ball like that.

"What's wrong darlin'?" I whispered. "Is there someone I need to beat up for you? 'Cause by golly I will." Mia gave a little laugh and her tears and breathing quieted.

"No, nothing like that..."

"Well then what's the matter?"

"I just... it made me think of my parents," whispered Mia, looking like all the world was going to come crashing down on her.

"Oh Mia, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "It's going to be alright, I promise. I will personally kill the bastard who did it. It'll all be ok. You've got all of us. I know it isn't the same, but we all love you very much Mia and we're all here for you, ok?"

Mia nodded shakily and I hugged her closer to me. This time she reciprocated the hug, wrapping her arms around me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Is there anything else the matter? Not like that isn't enough in itself of course."

"I don't know... I'm just so stressed out lately. It's leaving me on edge so that things like this happen."

"What's been stressing you out?" I asked.

"A lot..." By now Mia had ceased crying and I was eager to steer the conversation away from her parents. Maybe I could at least help her with the other things.

"Like what? Talk to me about it. I'm here for you, remember?"

"You won't like it..." she murmured.

"Well of course not if it's stressing you out. But I promise not to judge or anything like that, hmm?"

"Well..."

First Mia told me the obvious things like homework and N.E.W.T.S. but soon she seemed to become more comfortable confiding in me. And so Mia told me all about becoming friends with Draco Malfoy and then his behavior lately and lastly Slughorn's party. I must admit, I was in shock.

"I don't know what to do..." Mia finished. I thought about all she'd told me.

"Mia, do you have feelings for Malfoy?" I asked calmly. Mia gave a start.

"No! That's crazy! Of course not! I couldn't have feelings for someone like him. He's so... well he's just Draco, isn't he. Absolutely not..." But her voice quieted towards the end and the passion left her eyes.

"Are you sure Mia? Are you being honest with yourself?" Mia looked red and like she was ready to tear up again.

"Well I... I'm attracted to him, I'll admit that. But that's not the same as having feelings for him! I can't- I wouldn't! I-"

"Mia," I interrupted quietly. She slowly looked up at me tearfully. "You don't have to tell me. You don't even have to decide now. But it's something I think you should think about. You have to be true to yourself."

Wanting to lighten the mood, I suddenly grinned and tweaked Mia's nose. She made a funny sound and I laughed.

"Come on Princess, let's go join everyone else." I started to get up to go, but Mia grabbed my sleeve.

"I look awful, don't I? All blotchy," she said.

"You look beautiful," I told her honestly with a smile. I reached out my hand, and this time she took it and followed me out of the room and back downstairs.

We walked in hand-in-hand on everyone eating and conversing pleasantly. Everyone looked over but they all acted completely nonchalant, like nothing had ever been wrong. Although I did notice Harry see us holding hands and his face seemed to become tense and his eyes narrowed a bit. I laughed on the inside but decided it best not to cause too much trouble so I released Mia's hand.

I pulled her chair out from the table and swept her a low bow, grinning ridiculously. Mia laughed and sat down. I pushed her chair back in before taking my own place again and joining in the conversation at present.


	39. Chapter 39

Mia POV:

The holidays were soon past and we all returned to Hogwarts. As nice as it had been, the vacation wasn't quite as lovely as I would have hoped.

First there was my breakdown, and then after that... Harry seemed surly around me for the rest of the time we were at the Burrow. He didn't supply any explanation as to why (indeed he hardly spoke to me at all) and I decided not to ask. Normally I would- as I generally have no qualms about prying into other peoples' business- but I was feeling bitter towards his inexplicable behavior and so decided I didn't care. If I had asked I would have been rather aggressive about it, and that would only make things worse.

"How has your drawing been coming, Mia?" Elisabeth asked me as we walked through the corridors at school together.

"It's going good I guess. I must be a pretty awful artist though, considering how long it's taking me." I laughed at myself.

"No, that's not true! You just chose a really tough subject. I know it'll be great though," she complimented. We continued talking until we were suddenly interrupted.

"Hey. You." I looked over at a group of three girls led by Romilda Vane, posing in one of those hand-on-hip preppy bitch positions.

_Wow..._ was all I thought.

"Sorry, are you talking to me?" I asked sharply.

"Yeah, of course. Who else, your midget friend over there? Get real," Romilda sneered. Anger rushed through my body like a heat wave and I wanted to crush this girl like a bug under my foot.

"Excuse me?" I said darkly.

"Mia..." I heard Elisabeth whisper beside me, telling me not to be rash.

"Whatever. Listen: you're dating Harry, and we don't like it. I don't even know what he sees in you; you probably used a love potion on him didn't you?"

"Actually no, I don't stoop to _your_ level," I retorted viciously. Romilda's face lost its sneer and gained some seriousness while her friends shared a disgusted look.

"Here's the deal. Stay away from Harry if you know what's good for you. That clear?"

"Now wait a moment," interjected Elisabeth, "you can't tell Mia what to do! There's no need for-"

"Excuse me, was I talking to you midget? No," said Romilda rudely. Ok, that was it. I'd had enough. Being a bitch to me was one thing, but _Elisabeth_? The sweetest person in the history of _ever_? Hell to the nah. Not happening.

The fury boiled up inside of me, and I burst. Completely flew off the handle. I angrily rushed over to Romilda and before I had thought through my actions, I sent a hard punch flying. And it connected. With her nose.

_Success_.

Easily the most gratifying thing I'd done in ages.

"Mia!" gasped Elisabeth in concern as Romilda shrieked and stumbled backwards into her shocked posse, holding her bloody nose. I smirked.

_Heh heh heh_... was basically what was going through my mind. Although, judging from the fact that Romilda's friends began to look even _more_ freaked out and began shuffling backwards, I think I may have made my evil laugh out loud...

I felt like a load had been lifted from my shoulders. I didn't even feel bad that this girl had received the full blow of everything that felt wrong in my life. I mean hey, she was totally asking for it.

"Ms. Vane! Ms. Rust! What on _earth_ is going on here?"

Oh shit. McGonagall. What awful timing. Romilda seemed unable to answer, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna, so one of her preppy friends stepped forward boldly.

"Professor, this _freak_ just _punched _Romilda in the nose! The school ought to have her expelled immediately, someone violent like that." The girl directed a disgusted look my way to which I simply rolled my eyes.

"Ms. Rust, is this true?" asked McGonagall incredulously. I shrugged my shoulders and smirked.

"I wouldn't say I'm a freak, no." This didn't seem to satisfy Professor McGonagall.

"I see," she said sharply. "Ms..." she directed at Elisabeth.

"C-Cooke," Elisabeth supplied nervously.

"Ms. Cooke, would you like to tell me what happened here?" Elisabeth looked at me nervously as if asking what to do. I just shrugged again. Honestly I just felt completely indifferent at this point. So put me in detention. See if I care. I didn't regret it.

"Um, well, Romilda was harassing us, being rather rude-"

"Hey!" shouted one of the other girls in indignation.

"Silence please Ms. Launce," ordered McGonagall. She inclined her head, indicating that Elisabeth should continue. In these few seconds Elisabeth seemed to have regained her confidence.

"So they began harassing us for no good reason, and well, yes, Mia took a swing at her, but it was deserved Professor! Mia didn't even do anything when they were being mean to her, only when they started insulting me."

Elisabeth flashed a bright smile my way, and I gave her a small smile in return. McGonagall looked between us and back over at the other girls in question, who were now practically fuming.

"My, my, my. And what have we here?" The oily voice was not Professor McGonagall's.

_Swell, just swell_, I thought bitterly as I turned to face Snape.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Severus, they are of my house," said McGonagall a little sharply. Now I actually did feel slightly bad for having embarrassed McGonagall in front of Snape. But not that bad.

"I see..." Snape surveyed the scene and seemed to determine what had gone down. "It would appear that you have quite a spark in you Ms. Rust. Pity you weren't in my house; I believe you would have done quite well there." My face hardened at his words.

"It was deserved," I snapped. "She was harassing us. I didn't do it just for fun."

"Like I said. A Slytherin at heart," Snape smirked a bit. "People are harassed every day Ms. Rust, but not all have quite the vigor you did in striking back."

"That's enough Severus," McGonagall cut in, seeming annoyed. "Ms. Rust is in Gryffindor and that's the end of it. Ms. Rust, please come with me. Ms. Launce, will you take Ms. Vane to the hospital wing? Yes, thank you."

She gave me a stern glance and strode away. I quickly followed, hurriedly saying goodbye to Elisabeth and managing to glare at Snape as I walked past him. Snape however maintained a look of amusement, the corners of his mouth daring to curl up.

Soon I was standing with Professor McGonagall in her office.

"Now Ms. Rust, what were you thinking? You know better than that. I understand that she was provoking you, but that's hardly justification for hitting her," was her reprimand.

"Professor, she was b- [I caught myself before saying 'bitching'] ...being rude to me because I'm dating Harry. _Because I'm dating Harry_! And Elisabeth was just defending me when Romilda started acting like a jerk to her too. It wasn't ok Professor. Elisabeth didn't do anything to her," I protested.

"And neither did I..." I added with a grumble. McGonagall released a sigh.

"I agree with you Ms. Rust that it was not right of Ms. Vane, and it certainly seems rather ridiculous that it was about Mr. Potter, but even so I cannot simply ignore a student of my house acting in such a manner. I'm going to have to give you a detention." I knew better than to argue.

"Yes Professor," I said most unhappily. McGonagall gave me a gentler look than she'd had previously.

"It won't be much. Just come to my office this Friday after you're released from your last class. You may go now, Ms. Rust." I nodded and left the room swiftly.

Once out in the corridor, I immediately turned left and began to walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey." I jumped around, startled by the smooth, silky voice.

"Oh. Draco. What are you doing here?" I asked puzzled. I kept walking and Draco joined me.

"I passed the whore on her way to the hospital wing- heard what happened. Figured you'd be here," he explained. I gave him a look.

"That's not nice to call her a whore you know."

"Oh yes because calling her a name while she isn't around is much worse than punching her in the face. How terrible of me," said Draco sarcastically. That brought a well-earned grin to my face and I glanced at Draco and shook my head a bit at his silliness.

"Alright alright, point taken. She _did_ deserve it though," I said pointedly, still smiling.

"Oh I'm sure she did, don't worry," was the response. I glanced over again at him, and then the smile slipped off my face as I remembered why I wasn't happy with him. My face became cold and unfeeling.

"Mia... are you alright?" he asked.

"Sure," I responded curtly.

"Liar. Why aren't you telling me what's wrong?"

"Oh and why do _you_ deserve to know?"

"Mia-" he started to say, placing a hand on my arm.

"_Don't_. Touch me." I began to walk away with a more rapid pace.

"Mia- Mia!" he said, keeping up with me. "Will you just- just stop please?" I ignored him. "Listen, what just happened? Can we talk about this?"

Now I stopped. I opened my mouth to respond, when a few students walked by. Draco and I both kept awkwardly silent until they had passed.

"I can't. I don't want people walking by and hearing us or something," was my lame excuse. Honestly I just didn't know if I wanted to give him the chance to talk to me.

"That's fine. I know just the thing to do. Meet me outside ol' Sluggie's office, Saturday at 7."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I want to talk to you. And I know a place we can go where we don't have to worry about people barging in or bothering us. Just trust me. Please?"

A sweet, pleading look came into his eyes and I slowly nodded. With that, Draco strode away in the opposite direction, leaving me standing there more confused than ever.


	40. Chapter 40

Draco's POV:

My life had become so stressful and busy that I'd forgotten to spend any time with Mia like I'd said we would. No wonder she was upset with me! Time had been passing, but I wasn't able to keep track of it. It wasn't until the winter holidays that I was awakened to just how much time had gone by. That's when I made up my mind: I wasn't letting any more time slip past me. I wanted to win Mia over.

I nonchalantly leaned up against the wall next to Slughorn's office as if I weren't actually really nervous that I would be stood up. And even if she did show, would my idea appeal to her? Or would she leave? Did she hate me? Had I lost my chance with her completely?

My thoughts were quieted as I watched Mia approach from down the hall. She looked calm enough. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright, now what is it you want Malfoy?" she hissed quietly. Ouch. 'Malfoy'= always a bad sign.

"Knock it off with the 'Malfoy'ing, will you? It's Draco," I whispered back. She just rolled her eyes and looked at me with a rather negative expression.

"Come on," I said and I began to walk off. I wanted to grab her hand but I knew she'd probably hit me so I tucked my hands into my pockets to keep them from misbehaving. I heard Mia quickly follow me and I smirked. She totally couldn't resist her own curiosity, no matter how upset she was.

Finally I reached my destination. I stopped walking and just turned to Mia grinning a bit. She stared at the blank wall in front of her in surprise.

"You don't mean..." her voice drifted off as she realized that this was _exactly_ what I had in mind.

Pacing in front of the wall three times, I thought, _I need a place to hide my things, I need a place to hide my things, I need a place to hide my things_.

Sure enough, a familiar door appeared where none had been before. I grabbed the handle and pulled it open.

"After you, my lady," I said. Mia gave the tiniest of smiles, as if unsure she should grant me such a gift.

She slowly entered the room and I followed quickly behind, shutting the door behind us.

Mia gasped in amazement; I felt rather pleased with myself. The room we were in was extremely large and full to the max with strange items. I was used to the sight, but to Mia it was a new phenomenon.

"This is incredible," she said as she began to walk through the aisles of shelves.

"It is, isn't it?" I agreed as I kept pace with her.

"What did you ask the room to be?"

"A place to hide my things. I've come in here a lot before," I admitted. "And as you can see, so have many other students before us." We walked through the aisles together in silence for a little bit of time. When Mia stopped moving she turned to me.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Well... I thought we could just, ya know, spend time together. We said we were going to, and we never did. To be honest... I miss your company," I explained. "But first can you tell me what on earth caused that change of attitude the other day?"

Mia looked at me for a few seconds as if deciding something.

"At Slughorn's party... I followed you," she said. I swear my heart stopped beating.

"P-Potter?" I choked out.

"No, it was just me. I haven't told anyone about it. Mainly because I don't understand. What's going on Draco? All I know is that apparently you're only using me. I'm only here because I decided you at least deserve the chance to explain yourself. But don't you dare lie to me."

I stood still for a moment, thinking how incredibly lucky it was that Mia hadn't told anyone.

"Mia... none of that was true. I'm not using you. Honest. Please, you gotta believe me," I pleaded. "I just said that to get Snape off my back. I honestly do want us to be friends. And not for any plan or anything like that." I searched her face, hoping I would see some sort of positive reaction, but she remained expressionless.

"Even if that is true (which I'm not sure I believe), what is this plan that you two were talking about?" she asked. I was frozen. How was I supposed to answer that? I couldn't tell her, but I could hardly lie.

"I... please don't ask that of me Mia. I just- I can't tell you," I stuttered. Mia's face hardened and she crossed her arms. "I... Look. I promise, I _promise_, that I will tell you, just... not now."

Mia did not look any happier with this proclamation. I grabbed her hands (once again surprised by how cold they were). My heart skipped a beat and my stomach gave a little flip. More than anything, I knew that I was meant to be with Mia.

"I swear to you Mia, that someday I will explain all this to you. But please, for now, can we just relax and enjoy each other's company? Think about it. If you leave because I won't tell you, what will you have accomplished? No matter what, I'm not going to tell you, and if you leave you're just missing out on what could be a nice time." I saw Mia seeming to mull things over.

Mia POV:

Like I cared if I would be missing out on a nice time. I have my pride! What Draco said did make sense, but no way would my pride in myself allow it. But then I realized... this was my only chance at ever finding out what he was up to. If I made us into enemies, he'd _never_ tell me. I didn't find it likely that he'd tell me this way either, but it was the only shot I had. That was my reason for doing this. It was just a side bonus that I did actually want to spend time with Draco.

On a side note, if you're wondering, I did actually feel bad about lying to Draco about Harry following him at the party. I just... well, sometimes, in certain situations, you _have_ to lie. I just knew that if Draco knew that Harry had overheard everything, well, things wouldn't be good for Harry. So I protected him of course. My allegiances are with Harry after all.

Draco POV:

"Alright," Mia said. "I'll stay. We can just... spend time together, like we used to." A bright grin spread across my face and I sat down, leaning up against a wooden cabinet. Mia sat next to me.

"So how was detention with the bat?" I asked.

"You were listening in that day huh? But be nice, I actually like Professor McGonagall, even if she can be strict. It was fine. She just had me help her with grading papers."

"How about your holidays?" At this Mia's face tightened a little and her eyes shifted.

"They were fine. How about yours?" she responded. I smirked.

"Oh no no no. They were most definitely _not_ fine. I can tell. Come on; tell me about it. What happened?" I asked.

So Mia told me about how she'd gone to the Burrow (I held in my disgust) and had a meltdown. What surprised me though, was that it was not Potter who comforted her, but one of the Weasley twins (again I restrained my negative feelings). In fact, I was so surprised that I interrupted her at this point.

"Fred Weasley?" I cried out in shock, "Not Potter?"

"No not Harry," she said quietly.

"What a loathsome lump of-"

"Draco!" she said sharply. I couldn't help but to smile and say,

"Sorry," but as I looked over at her, it looked like she agreed with me. She was upset with Potter too!

"Well blimey Mia. You're upset at him too. Don't argue; I know. I can tell. Don't worry about it darling, your secret is safe with me."

Mia gave a little laugh as I winked at her carelessly. For truly, I was ecstatic! If things were breaking down between her and Potter... excellent. Just perfect really. Exactly what I needed. Maybe now I'd be able to find a way into her affections.

"Did you just call me 'darling'?"

"Perhaps I did," I teased, giving her a playful nudge. Ok, I know, not my normal behavior, but I was so excited by this news that I released many of my inhibitions. "What of it?"

"I think I liked it," she teased back with a smirk and a sexy glance.

My jaw dropped open in appreciative surprise. I loved this girl more and more by the second. No one else was this fun; no one else made my heart beat this way. There was no one else I wanted to please simply because I wanted them to like me. I laughed and focused my attention away from those lips that I was dying to kiss.

"You're a strange one Ms. Rust," I said.

"Oh, like you're one to be talking Mr. Malfoy," she exclaimed. "You sir, are in Slytherin house, and are fraternizing with a Gryffindor! Gasp! Just imagine the scandal it could cause!" I became more serious now.

"Which is why... you won't tell anyone, will you Mia?" I said softly. She turned to me in surprise. "Let's be honest, it will be better for both of us if no one knows about this." Slowly, Mia nodded her acceptance.

"Alright Draco. I won't tell anyone," she said.

"Even Anna?" I checked.

"Even Anna," Mia said.

"So! Finish telling me about your break," I requested.

"Well, Scrimageour came by with Percy. The Minister actually had the nerve to ask Harry for help after what they did to him! Harry basically told him to fuck off of course. We all only learned this later though. Scrimageour took Harry out into the garden for a stroll.

Inside the house, Mrs. Weasley was practically in tears of joy at Percy's unexpected arrival, even though we all knew he was just being used by Scrimageour. But anyways, suddenly, Percy got hit in the face with mashed potatoes. It was _brilliant_. Such a prat, he completely deserved it.

Ginny, Fred, and George all claimed credit, but I saw- it was George. So then the Minister and Harry came back in, (the Minister none too pleased) and Percy and the Minister went off. That pretty much sums it all up I think," she told me. I loved watching the way she got so excited when she was telling me things, recalling the events that happened.

"Well that's one thing we all have in common at least," I noted. Mia glanced at me quizzically.

"Hatred for the Ministry of Magic," I explained. Mia gave a little 'Ah' and nodded her head.

"So, tell me about your holidays Draco."

"Nothing special; just stayed here. No reason to go home," I said bitterly. "Only things there are my overprotective mother and psychotic aunt."

"I'm sorry," Mia said, suddenly solemn. She must have realized I was bitter about my father's current residence in Azkaban.

"Don't worry about it," I said a little sharply. "Now what else can we talk about? It's been a long time since we actually _talked_, there must be a lot that's been going on with you."

And so, Mia went on to tell me what she had been up to lately, and I in turn did the same (leaving out all of the Death Eater business of course). Too soon, Mia decided that it had been a long time and she ought to be getting back. When I checked the time upon returning to the Slytherin common room I saw that it had indeed been a lengthy amount of time- it was already 9:45. It certainly didn't feel like it had been that long! Luckily before we'd parted ways, I'd gotten Mia to agree to meet me back there every Saturday night at 7. I was already happy at the prospect.

"Oy! Where'd you get off to?" Crabbe asked. Ugh, must that lump and his friend always bother me?

"That's none of your business, is it?" I snapped back. "But I'll be gracious and tell you anyways. I was working on business in _that room_."

"Well then 'ow come you did'n need our help?" asked Goyle confusedly.

"I found myself to be perfectly capable of maintaining my secrecy on a Saturday night when no one was up and about," I said as I walked briskly towards the boys' dormitory. "Now goodnight."

I got ready for bed and lay there for quite some time, but Crabbe and Goyle had made me realize how foolish I'd been. What would I have done if someone like Potter had seen Mia and I enter or exit the Room of Requirements? Or we could have run into any number of students on our way there from Slughorn's office! I mean, yes, we'd passed a few students, but no one that either of us recognized. It had only been luck that had spared us this time. But how was I going to take care of this problem in the future? I was rather reluctant to include Crabbe and Goyle in my visits with Mia, and I had a feeling she wouldn't be too keen on the idea either. So what to do...

I drifted off without a single good idea.


	41. Chapter 41

Mia POV:

Monday, potions class. Before class I wanted to talk to Harry, but he still seemed to be in a bad mood with me and he intently joined a conversation with Hermione, obviously to avoid me. I tried to act nonchalant but on the inside I was hurt and pissed. Why couldn't Harry have the balls to just _talk _to me? If he wasn't going to even tell me why he was upset, he had no right to be acting this way around me.

The sounds of chopping, stirring, and bubbling filled my ears. For some reason, I really enjoyed potions. I felt very relaxed in that atmosphere. The potion we were working on that day bubbled slightly in my cauldron. The potion was a dark green color and let off a blue steam. As I stirred it, and added ingredients, the potion turned a lighter green. The smell reminded me of rice for some reason, which I didn't mind at all. Food is always good with me.

As we worked, Katie was excitedly going into full detail (not for the first time) of the letters she and George had secretly sent each other over the break. I personally thought they were lucky not to have been caught by her parents, but I was incredibly happy for them both that they had someone they cared enough about to risk that.

"Hey. Rust," I heard suddenly. I looked up in surprise to see Draco staring at me from across the table. Confusion... wasn't he supposed to be avoiding all contact with me outside of our little get-togethers?

"There's a blot in my book. Give me yours for a minute so I can copy the instructions down," demanded Draco.

"Um, sure, whatever," I said, sliding my potions book over to him. Draco pulled the book onto his lap and began scratching away at a piece of parchment. My eyes turned back to Katie where I was met with a questioning look. I widened my eyes and gave a shrug, indicating that I didn't understand Draco's behavior either. I suppose it could simply be that he needed the book... but then why didn't he just ask his Slytherin buddy?

Katie and I continued conversing and mixing our potions, until WHAM!

I jumped at the sound of my textbook being slammed shut. Sharp noises always did that to me. Without another word, Draco practically tossed the book at me. I scowled and settled my book back down so that it was lying on the table. I was slightly annoyed that Draco had shut my book when I still needed to use it, but I figured it wasn't anything to really care about. My fingers deftly found the correct page and flipped the book open.

A small piece of folded parchment sat in the crease of the page. I gave an appreciative grin in understanding. Clever clever. I knew there was no way I could read the note without Katie catching wind of it so I simply tucked it into a different page of my textbook, hoping it wasn't anything that needed to be dealt with immediately. Luckily she had been reading her own book and working on her potion while I opened the book, so she saw nothing.

After class I packed up my things and left with Katie, but soon I found myself alone (excepting a few younger kids I didn't know very well) in the Gryffindor common room. I took a spot in an armchair by the blazing fire, and pulled my potions book from my bag. Quickly it fell open to the page with the note. The parchment crinkled as I unfolded it, making sure to glance around me first.

Mia,

I realized that we have a problem. We want to keep this secret, right? Well, what if people see us meet up? And how are we supposed to ensure that no one spots us as we're coming out of the RoR? Neither of us wants this to become big news, and you know that it would if any of the wrong people saw us. I'm trying to think of a solution, but nothing so far. Try and think about it. Let me know if you come to any conclusions.

~D

Oh wow. Draco was right; that could be an issue. I thought about it for a few minutes before giving up, and deciding to think on it later.

Right at that moment, Dean and Seamus came into the common room, shoving each other around and laughing. Seamus caught sight of me and grinned, coming over.

"Brilliant! Just the person we were looking for. Here; Dumbledore wants to see you," he said, handing me a slip of paper that basically said exactly what he'd told me.

"Getting into trouble are you, Mia?" teased Seamus.

"Hardly," was all I said, and I stuck my tongue out at him as I passed on my way out.

Soon I was standing just outside of the Headmaster's office. _Rap, rap, rap!_

"Come in, come in," said his voice through the door. Pushing the door open, I made my way up to Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah! Ms. Rust. Thank you for coming so quickly. You had a good holiday I trust?" he inquired.

"Oh, yes Professor," I affirmed.

"Good, good. Now you may be wondering why I summoned you tonight..." he said, peering over his half-moon glasses at me. "Well this year I have been rather busy so I was not able to give your situation the time and energy it deserved."

"Sorry... my situation, Professor?"

"These vivid dreams you have described to me. I found them to be most curious, and as they were also proven to be quite accurate- well, you can imagine how one might wonder. But as I have said, I have regrettably been rather preoccupied with other matters lately; however, I was able to do some research over the holidays and I believe I have found us some answers." My heart began to pound. Was I finally going to find out about my dreams?

"I believe that you, Ms. Rust, are a Dream Seer," stated Dumbledore. He paused for a moment, seeming to evaluate me.

"Erm... what exactly is a Dream Seer Professor?" I asked, my cheeks heating up slightly at feeling stupid.

"Do not feel ignorant Ms. Rust, it is quite alright. Not many know of Dream Seers; they are very rare indeed. Even I, with my rather extensive knowledge, had to look into them a bit further," said Dumbledore kindly.

"What I have discovered is this: Dream Seers are a specific sort of Seer, as you may have guessed," he said with a twinkle in his eyes,

"Dream Seers specialize in prophecies that come to them in their dreams. In normal cases, these dreams are brought about by contact with the subject of the dream. This I believe explains your episode with Mr. Malfoy. I am not sure however, why it is that you dreamt of your parents..." he mused.

"I was holding a picture of my mother," sounded abruptly from my mouth. I hadn't even remembered this fact until the moment I spoke it. "I was holding a picture of her that night. I was... homesick. Would the picture have been enough Sir?"

"Ah... yes indeed I think it would be. I see now," Dumbledore said. "Well, now the mystery has been solved then. Your dreams were indeed prophecies; I am truly sorry I did not see this sooner. As a Dream Seer, it is quite possible that your abilities delve into other kinds of divination as well, so you may discover prophecies in other ways, I cannot say for sure. It would appear that your great-grandmother was a Dream Seer, like you. I presume this is where your abilities derived from."

"Thank you Professor," I said with genuine gratitude.

"Of course, of course. Now it would seem we have another problem on our hands though, Ms. Rust. For if your dreams of this nature can be assumed as accurate representations of future events, I fear we will someday soon have a battle to prepare ourselves for here at Hogwarts. This is rather disturbing news..." he said solemnly, seeming to talk more to himself now than to me.

Lost in thought, Dumbledore remained silent for a moment, and I did as well, reluctant to interrupt his musings. After a minute or so, he glanced back up at me abruptly.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Rust. You may go back to your dormitory for the night; that will be all. I have many things to do." Nodding, I bid him a goodnight and exited the room.

While I'd been speaking with Dumbledore my thoughts had been calm, numb almost, but as soon as I heard the door –_click_- behind me, my mind was whirling.

_I've never heard of a Dream Seer before! But how incredible! My great-grandmother first then me- wait, which great-grandmother? Oh well, that doesn't matter. I can see the _future_. In my _dreams_. Finally everything makes sense! I'm not crazy, or a freak, I have _special powers_._ _How amazing... _

A huge grin was spread across my face and my pulse was beating unnaturally fast with my rapid pace to match it. Suddenly my grin disappeared and I almost stopped in my tracks. I tentatively continued forward at a much slower pace as I absorbed the other implications of this overwhelming gift.

_Incredible, yes... but terrifying. Do I want to be special like this? What kind of horrible things will I witness? Experiencing the pain of my parents' death and torture, and a battle here at Hogwarts... And are my dreams absolute or can they be changed? Could anyone tamper with me and make me believe things that aren't true, like Voldemort did with Harry? _

Worry poured into my heart like a tidal wave and I felt as though a weight was pulling me down, drowning me. I felt as though a heavy burden lay on top of me, keeping me from rising to the surface to breathe.

Yes, I was now aware of my uncanny ability to view certain future events, but a certain responsibility came with that. Like with the dream about the upcoming battle. If I ever had more dreams such as this one, I'd have to immediately tell Dumbledore, and for some reason I knew I'd always feel obligated to stop any bad events from happening. Already I felt obligated to do something about the dream, as if because I had the vision it was now my duty to somehow stop said battle from ever coming about. But could I do that? How could I possibly do such a thing?

Over the course of my frantic wonderings, my feet had begun to move very quickly again and I soon found myself standing outside of the Gryffindor common room. All at once my thoughts stopped, as if they had run into a brick wall in my mind. One single thought entered my room.

_I have to tell Harry_.

I was extremely happy upon finding Harry sitting in the common room with Hermione. They appeared to be working on Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Ignoring this, I rushed up to them, and sat on Harry's other side on the couch. I practically felt the tension rolling off of him, but I ignored this too.

"Harry, I have to tell you something; it's important. Just now, Dumbledore summoned-"

"Actually Mia, Hermione and I are finishing DADA homework, so how about some other time," said Harry coldly with not even a glance my way.

_Really?_ I thought viciously. _Right now is NOT the time! I said it's important and I meant it you douche-bag. _

I swallowed my crueler thoughts but could not control how some of my control snapped inside of me like a rubber band stretched too far.

"Look, what is your problem?" I snapped at him. "You've been acting like a child ever since the holidays. I at least deserve to know _why_ you're being like this."

Hermione got an annoyed look on her face (that we were interrupting her homework I think) and scurried off, taking her things with her. Now Harry turned to me.

"Alright Mia. Fine. You know, the way you were talking about Malfoy at the Burrow I actually thought that maybe you had feelings for him. However... I quickly realized how ridiculous that was. But what I _didn't_ realize was that the person I ought to have been worrying about was Fred!" Harry said harshly, his face positively stormy.

My eyebrows rose in disbelief and I was struck dumb for a moment.

"Are you bloody joking?" I exclaimed. "There's _nothing_ like that between Fred and I; we were only teasing. That's how we act with each other. He's like my brother. I can't believe you've been upset about this! All he did was play around with me a little. You needn't be so uptight." I gave a huff and slouched onto the back of the couch.

"Oh sure Mia. First you two are- are flirting ridiculously, and then he follows you after you storm off, where you two are then alone together for I don't even know how long. And you're telling me I have no reason to worry?"

"Excuse me! You have absolutely no right to be upset with Fred or me for that just because you didn't have the guts to follow me your bloody self. If you had, Fred wouldn't have needed to come, would he? So shove it," I said testily. At this point Harry had the decency to look away, somewhat ashamed.

"I figured you wanted some space," he said quietly. Taking a deep breath, I managed to calm my raging emotions.

"Regardless, you can't hold it against us," I responded just as gently. "Fred was just supporting me as a friend. And I'm sorry our flirting bothered you. Honest I am. But... well that's just who I am. I'll try and not do that anymore though, alright? It really is nothing though, please don't worry about it. I'm with _you_. And I don't want to be with anyone else."

-_Is that true?_ The thought came unbidden to my mind quick as lightening.

_-'_Of course it is!' I snapped back at myself.

-_Remember what Ginny and Fred thought? And then there was your dream prophecy..._

_-'_That means nothing. It wasn't specific. I probably just was trying to help him because I loved him as a friend. Now back off!'

My internal dispute silenced as Harry sighed and held my hands. Aw! He's sweet. Just really sensitive I guess...

"I'm sorry Mia. Really, I am. I shouldn't have acted like that. Boy, I had no idea I would ever get that touchy about a girl," he admitted, which I found sweet considering I was the first real relationship he'd had (I didn't count Cho; she annoys me, and they only dated a few times).

Harry and I shared a brief kiss and I smiled at him as I pulled away. I still wanted to tell Harry about my meeting with Dumbledore, but I acknowledged how exhausted I was and reluctantly made myself a vow that I would tell him the next day instead.

"I'm heading to bed, alright? I'll see you tomorrow." I stood up and held his hand as I stood. As my hand got to the end of its reach, my fingers slowly brushed against his and then our contact ended as I walked away.

Lying in bed, I thought about all that had happened today. Draco, then Dumbledore, and then Harry. I knew I should be glad to have repaired my relationship with Harry. So why did my heart feel so unsure?


	42. Chapter 42

Harry POV:

Rain beat soundly against the windows of the Gryffindor common room as I searched for Draco Malfoy on the Marauder's Map. There he was, pacing in the Slytherin common room. I scowled. At this rate how was I going to be able to prove to anyone that Malfoy was up to something? It was something bad, I was sure of it.

However, the only instances I'd found that appeared suspicious were the times he simply didn't exist on the map. Ron continued to insist that I was simply missing him of course. And to be honest, I couldn't think of any possible way he could simply be disappearing off the map, or leaving Hogwarts. But something had to be going on.

Sitting up in the armchair, body tensed, I watched the map in anticipation for a few minutes. Nothing changed. Exasperated, I pulled out my wand to close the map.

"What's that?" came a sweet voice from behind me. Sure enough, upon glancing to my right I saw Mia, now crouching down beside my armchair so that she could see more clearly.

"The Marauder's Map," I answered with a smile. "Fred and George gave it to me in my third year."

"Really?" Mia's eyes opened in surprise. "They never told me about it. What does it do? I assume there's something special about it." Mia looked at me expectantly and I felt a surge of affection. I loved Mia when she was with me like this, blue eyes shining with interest.

So I explained to her the workings of the Marauder's Map. When I was finished I had the pleasure of seeing her face light up in excitement as she gestured for me to hand it to her. I gave a slight chuckle and complied with her wishes. Mia flipped through it for a moment, letting her eyes roam over all the wandering souls in Hogwarts.

"What were you using it for just now?" she asked, handing the parchment back to me.

"Watching Malfoy. I check his whereabouts as often as I can. I just need to find him places he shouldn't be and then maybe I can finally prove his Death Eater intentions," I said in a rather bitter tone. My hands clenched and I stared intently into the fire as a way to focus and control my anger.

"But you haven't found him anywhere suspicious yet?" Mia asked.

"Nope."

"What would you do if you did?" I turned my head back towards Mia who then raised her eyes from the ground with a start (as if surprised I'd turned back to look at her) and met my own.

"Grab the Invisibility Cloak and follow him. Then I'd have proof. There's not much I can do until I see him up to something though. That's why I check as often as I can." A moment passed in silence. When Mia next spoke her cute, eager tone had returned.

"Can I see you close it?" she requested with a bright grin.

I laughed and told her it was nothing special, but nevertheless I touched my wand to the map and said, "Mischief managed" and watched as the map once more became nothing more than a piece of parchment.

"Thanks Harry," Mia said as she stood up. "I'm off to bed alright?"

With that she swooped back down to my level and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. As she turned to leave, I hurriedly stood up and grabbed her hand, holding her from leaving. My heart beat frantically at my temerity as I stepped closer. Mia gave a sly smile and slowly leaned in. This time her lips met mine in a kiss. Mia pulled back and a smile touched my face as she exited up to her dorm room. But I couldn't help wondering whether a kiss from Ginny would be the same…

The next day after classes let out, Mia came to seek me out in the common room. Ron reluctantly left to go be with Lavender so that Mia and I were left alone.

"So Harry," she began, "I've been thinking, and I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"Sure," I said. Wow, does my voice always sound that nervous and breathy? Maybe just with girls… damn it.

"Well, as we both know, sixth year is stressful, and I've been thinking, what I really need is some sort of routine to provide order in my life, and obviously something I'd enjoy, something to de-stress me a bit. So… what I really love is to just be able to go on walks by myself. So, here's where you come in, I was thinking that every Saturday night I could just, go for walks around Hogwarts. But I don't want to run into people all the time so I thought… well maybe if you'd be willing… could I borrow your Invisibility Cloak each Saturday?"

I began to think about it but I had no time to do so as Mia continued,

"Before you answer though… there's more actually. I was also wondering if I might borrow the Marauder's Map." I'm assuming she got nervous that I wouldn't grant her wish because her voice got much faster and she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I thought it would be really cool to be able to find my way around the castle and avoid crowded areas, and look into all those hidden passages you told me about. So… that's what I was wondering."

I pondered what she was asking. I felt guilty for not just agreeing immediately, but they were important things to me. And for some reason her story sounded odd… but it made sense so I figured I was just being stupid. It would mean losing time I could be looking after Malfoy but… Mia was my girlfriend and it's not as if I'd found anything of use so far.

"Uh, sure. I hope it helps you 'de-stress'," I assented with a small smile, although on the inside I felt unsure.

"Thanks love!" Mia flashed me the brightest of smiles and skipped away to see her friends (I think).

My cheeks reddened at her use of a pet name. She'd never done that before. _No_ one had ever referred to me that way. And Mia acted like it was no big deal. Well… I guess it wasn't to her. I'd heard her say those sorts of things to her friends. Oh well.

Mia POV:

My heart was heavy as I went to go meet my friends. At first I'd simply been glad that my ploy had succeeded, but I couldn't help feeling incredibly guilty for deceiving Harry. Honesty in a relationship is vital, and I pride myself on being an honest, trustworthy person. Only in situations like this would I modify that principle.

Regardless of its appearance, it wasn't simply to fit my own purposes. I would gladly have told Harry that I was meeting with Draco regardless of the conflict it would have created. The reason I didn't was a combination of two things: I'd already sworn to Draco I wouldn't tell a soul and also, I was legitimately concerned about the welfare of both boys. If Harry knew, what would he do to Draco? Would he control himself? And if Draco knew that Harry knew, would he go after him?

I'd like to believe that neither of them would do anything drastic (especially because this shouldn't be a big deal), but their mutual hate was well-known and I didn't feel like taking any chances with my boyfriend and friend. I was convinced that a simple deception would be the best way to handle this situation. To be fair though, I did acknowledge that part of my trickery did stem from what I personally gained. I'm not stupid. I knew there was no way Harry would have given me the Cloak and Map if he'd known I was using them to meet Draco. So yes, I admit to having that bitchy, selfish, hypocritical side. But that wasn't the only reason, or even the main reason for my actions.

Feelings of guilt were really bringing me down, but I also felt lucky that I'd run into Harry while he'd had the Map out. Otherwise I never would have been aware of that particular danger. I would have just used the Invisibility Cloak, not realizing that Harry might be watching our dots on the Map and find out everything.

These sorts of thoughts were running through my mind as I made my way outdoors.

The major conclusion of these thoughts was as such: perhaps I do have the makings of a Slytherin. I'm self-centered, conniving, hypocritical, aggressive yet somewhat closed off to most people… I wasn't sure how much I liked myself at that moment in time, but I brushed away these musings and put on a smile when I met with my friends. As usual however, I wasn't very good at hiding my feelings, and I constantly felt myself feeling down or zoning out, and I know that my friends noticed. I was just glad they all knew well enough not to mention it.

Draco POV:

I leaned against the statue in a completely relaxed state. Mia had passed me a note in DADA the previous day telling me to come here at the scheduled time, that she had it under control. So I wasn't worried. Now I was simply waiting for her to arrive.

Suddenly I felt something grab my arm and yank me behind the statue. In a second (before I had time to freak out) I was standing incredibly close to Mia and we were huddled under a Cloak.

"What- How?" was all I managed to say as my frightened nerves settled down.

"I told you I solved the problem," said Mia with a smirk. "It's an Invisibility Cloak."

"Where'd you get it?" Mia stiffened the slightest bit.

"I'm borrowing from a friend-"

"You didn't steal it did you?" I asked in glee. What a badass thing to do!

"No!" she hissed. Aw dang it. "It's a friend's Cloak. Like I said."

"Did you tell them about-"

"No. And be quiet now. The Cloak keeps us invisible but that doesn't keep anyone from hearing us." Mia indicated that she was going to start walking and I kept close so that the Cloak completely covered us.

As we made our way to the Room of Requirements I thought, _Which of her friends would simply have an Invisibility Cloak lying around for her to use?_ Then the pieces clicked in my mind. Luckily, by this time Mia had successfully maneuvered us into the RoR so I was free to do what I did.

Angrily yanking off the Cloak, I threw it onto the ground and said,

"This is Potter's, isn't it?" Mia looked taken aback and took a moment to respond.

"Yeh. So what?" I growled but couldn't think of any real complaint to make.

"Don't worry, I told him I just want to take walks and be undisturbed. I didn't tell him about _this_," she explained. I snorted.

"What a crock full of shit. Did Potter actually buy into that?"

"Oh shush. I made it sound very believable. And ya know, it _is_ actually something I would do. So lay off. Anyways..."

"Anyways..." And so began the small talk for the night as we wove our way through the aisles and sat down next to each other, leaning up against a hard wooden cupboard. Soon we delved into more interesting conversation.

"Have you ever wondered why we're sorted into houses?" asked Mia quietly. "Why do they separate the students and create tension and competition between us? It's as if they _want _us to be predisposed to dislike each other, especially Gryffindors and Slytherins. Our houses' rivalry is well known, after all." I shrugged.

"Life is an endless competition. We're simply being prepared for that. And at least we're grouped with those we have the most in common with."

"Well what about those of us who like variety? In friends I mean. And also... What about those who carry qualities of more than one house? It's not like it's a problem for you- I mean the Sorting Hat knew you were a Slytherin the moment it touched your head." I smirked in fond recollection of that proud moment. "Not everyone's like that though."

Mia's face showed that there was more coming, so I kept quiet. It took her a moment but soon she turned her face towards me and whispered,

"Want to know a secret? Something I've never told anyone before?"

The whisper was not an excited whisper; it sounded more pained than anything else. I nodded. Mia averted her gaze from my eyes and took a deep breath.

"The Sorting Hat almost put me into Slytherin. It was stuck between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was _so close_. I heard it discussing in my mind: 'Quite a brave girl I see, but yes also rather cunning and sneaky. Proud and aggressive. Loyal too, oh yes.' The Hat told me how I would do well in Gryffindor and Slytherin both. The reason it put me where I am is only because I told him that my friends wouldn't forgive me if I were in Slytherin. Which... was a lie," Mia grimaced as she remembered this moment.

"I _had_ no friends. But I'd already decided my true friends would be in Gryffindor, and possibly Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but never Slytherin. How could I have made friends with the right people if I was in the group that everyone hated and that hated everyone? I could sense that the Hat knew this, but he granted my wish (although reluctantly) and put me in Gryffindor."

Mia's body remained tense beside me as if worried that I'd pass some condemning judgment on her.

"Mia..." I struggled to find the right words to express my thoughts clearly. "It's nothing to feel bad for. So you had two choices put in front of you and you made a choice. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But lately I've been thinking about it. Ya know, when I hit Romilda the other day, Snape told me that I would have done well in Slytherin. And then just a few days ago I was thinking about who I am and what I'm like and it frightened me because I think I might agree with Snape." I sneered involuntarily.

"_Snape._ Don't listen to him. You belong where you want to belong. Although I must say, it isn't the worst thing in the world to be in Slytherin. There are some rather good qualities that we possess. Perhaps you're right in one respect. We're taught to think of each group in a certain way, but maybe that isn't good because all of it isn't necessarily true. Having qualities of more than one house is a _brilliant_ thing. Not something to be ashamed of."

Mia pondered my words for a moment before giving me a smile.

"Wow. That was pretty deep for a _Slytherin_," she teased with a wink. I laughed as she continued (more sincerely), "Thanks Draco." There was a pause and we both simply stared straight ahead. There was no awkwardness, just quiet. I loved it.

"You know..." I said, "I love being able to talk to you. I feel like with you I can have a real conversation. You're interesting Mia- you like to talk about important things not just mindless chatter. You challenge me intellectually. No one else does that with me. Just thought you should know."

"Ditto," returned Mia with a grateful smile, "I'm hardly that interesting or intelligent though- but I really appreciate being able to talk about anything with you. You really are nothing like how I thought... May I ask you a personal question?"

"Anything," I said.

"Well you've been acting rather differently this year and I rarely see you outwardly being a snobbish jerk, but _why_ is it that for the past five years you've spent so much time engaging in the acts of mockery, bullying, snobbery and just... treating others so contemptuously?" Mia spouted this rather quickly and I could tell she'd been dying to ask that. In fact, she'd probably thought through exactly what to say several times. I took her question very seriously and tried to think of the honest answer.

"Various reasons," I said finally. "At first, as a child, it was mostly the influence of my family. I understood myself to be superior, and I learned at an early age how to not only invoke fear in others, but how to make them feel worthless. I loved seeing someone's face fall and self esteem crumble when they were hurt by 'meanie Dwaco's' harsh words," I said in a mocking tone. "People who can't handle themselves against a few mean words deserve them. Others, like _Potter_, were a particular joy to torment because I hate him. Such a spoiled, pompous ass."

My words were beginning to emerge as snarls.

"He's weak, and a loser, and I can't stand the sight of him. It was fun to provoke him. So what it comes down to is... I enjoyed it. Being in power. Employing my abilities in ways to put down those who I don't like. But now... well I'd be lying if I said I didn't still crave that power and feeling of superiority. But I'm starting to break free of my family's influence. I don't feel the same way as they do about certain things. Mocking stupid people has gotten old, lost its charm. When it comes to Potter however... I still do my best to harass him. He needs to be humbled, he needs to stay out of my goddamn _business_, and he deserves every bit of it. I scorn Harry Potter with my entire being and I hate losing any chance to show it."

My tirade over, a self-satisfied sneer covered my face as I remembered back to the beginning of the year when I caught Potter spying on me on the Hogwarts Express. God it felt so good to smash his nose in and leave him like that. That was how I'd figured out that the Cloak was Harry's- it was just like the one Potter used that day to spy on us. If only he hadn't been found before the train got back to London. Goddammit!

I stared across from me at a bookshelf covered with items ranging from chains, to books, to hats. Focusing on these, I calmed down somewhat and was able to turn back to Mia as she said,

"I see." I smirked without even thinking about it.

"What, are you upset at me? Think I'm cruel, heartless? Do you not like me now?" The bitterness had overtaken me and I was forgetting myself. Mia's eyes flashed quickly to mine and in them I saw defiance.

"I didn't say any of that, now did I. I was thinking. Give me a second."

Impatiently, I granted her request. My impatience was not due to nerves or worry; it was simply my normal impatient self. At the moment I was feeling perfectly confident. It's not as if I had reason to be nervous.

_I'll bet if Potter told Mia something personal like that, he'd be cowering in fear of her reaction_, I thought. The thought brought a smirk to my face. Well I wouldn't be like that. I was better than Potty. If Mia didn't accept me she didn't deserve me, and perhaps she wasn't the person I thought her to be. A gut feeling however, told me that I was not wrong.

"Alright. Well at least I can understand you now, even if I can't condone your behavior," she said finally. "I get how the feeling of power is attractive, but treating people like that isn't the right way to achieve that goal. I'm glad you're starting to grow out of it at least. And I suppose asking you to lay off Harry for my sake would be pointless, hm?"

"Good guess," I responded sassily. At the same time, Mia made a face and I smirked; Mia laughed at our simultaneous facial expressions, drawing an appreciative smile from me.

The liveliness of her eyes and the brightness of her smile sent a flutter to my stomach and sped up my heart beat. It still amazed me, the effect this girl had on me. No one else had ever made me feel this way. I couldn't believe that Mia didn't feel these things too. This feeling meant something. I never believed in fate and such, but I was getting dangerously close. All because of the way I felt around Mia.

_Amelia Rust_, I said to myself. Just the thought of her name made me happy.

It was now my goal to render Mia as madly in love with me as I was with her.

_I love her, and I'll be damned if she doesn't love me too._


	43. Chapter 43

Mia POV:

Three weeks had passed since our return from winter break. Once again Draco and I had met up in the Room of Requirements using the protection of the Invisibility Cloak. The Marauder's Map was safely tucked in my jacket pocket. I didn't use it because I didn't want Draco to know that Harry had it, but this way Harry couldn't find Draco and me together. So in my pocket it stayed.

"So Draco, I can confide in you about anything right?" I asked.

Not like he'd tell the truth if I couldn't, but for some reason it calmed my nerves to ask. I guess I was nervous because I didn't want to bother Draco with conversation he wasn't interested in, like things that would be boring or girly to some people. Although I firmly believed I could talk about anything with Draco, silly or not, I still got paranoid that I would bore or bug him.

"No no, you can only confide in me about things that involve bagels or chipmunks," responded Draco with a mockingly 'serious' tone and expression. My nerves calmed as I heartily laughed in appreciation of not only his sarcasm but the wacky randomness that I hadn't known Draco Malfoy had in him until recently.

"Of course you can Mia. Is that really even a question?" he continued sassily.

"Alright alright..." I said. "So... I don't know, this is just something that's been on my mind recently and I've just been wondering about it so... well, love. It's weird, isn't it? I don't know... like... ok. Here's basically what I've been pondering. Love changes over time. Like, at the beginning of my relationship with Harry, especially before we actually got together, there was a spark between us, and this cute awkwardness. Everything was sweet and new and delicate. It was kind of... romantic. He took the time to woo me on dates and such. Now... well that original spark has faded and the romantic part has gone away. Which I miss. Being with Harry has just become normal now. No effort required, and not much happens between us. I know that I'm with him, but I don't always feel like it because he seems so detached from the relationship. There's no more wooing or anything like that. But on the other hand there's an element of trust and dependence that is one of the benefits of a relationship that has grown. So both sides of love have their pros and cons. I guess I just wish that there was some way that I could still have the original innocence and spark and romantic side as well as the added trust and dependence. Is that just me being selfish? Oh well, anyways... that's my little blurb. You don't have to comment, but I'd love to hear your thoughts about that kind of thing," I finished.

I liked being able to say aloud one of the issues I'd been thinking about recently. Talking about this sort of thing with Draco didn't make me feel like I was coming off as a whiny bitch, and with basically anyone else I would most certainly have felt that way. But I knew that Draco understood that I needed an outlet for my thoughts and that I was just being honest about my feelings, not that I was searching for attention or compliments.

I hoped that Draco would prove himself to be a thinker and an interesting conversationalist, because I was truly curious as to his thoughts and feelings about what I said and love in general.

"Well... I've never had a real girlfriend before so I've never quite experienced that particular predicament, but I do understand what you're saying. And maybe it is selfish..." he said. My spirits dropped a little because although I hadn't wanted to admit it, I was hoping he would refute that claim not support it.

"After all, we're all teenagers here. Still young and immature. You can't really expect so much from people our age. So perhaps it is selfish- or perhaps you're simply expecting too much. But you shouldn't be."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean... wanting that sort of relationship shouldn't be something that you don't have the right to expect. I personally believe that if someone were truly in love with another person, they would want to make that person feel special. That they would _want_ to continue wooing said person even after they got together."

Glancing over at Draco I noticed that he was staring straight ahead and a wistful expression came over his face. Was he remembering someone he had loved? My heart began to beat a bit faster, although I couldn't fathom why.

"When we're older perhaps, you'll find the right person, someone who will treat you that way. You're quite the romantic Mia. You need someone who can love you as much as you love them. Everyday there should be that spark, that reminder of why you love him. Without that... love will fade over time and diminish," said Draco. He took a pause as he considered his next words.

"Like with my parents. I... I know they loved each other once, but now it's only a broken home to be honest. I mean, my father being in Azkaban hardly helps, but even before that... I've always looked up to my father, and wanted to be like him, follow in his footsteps. But I've also been devoted to my mother. And it hurt me to see how there didn't seem to be any sort of connection between them. If there had ever been love, it was gone, replaced with coldness. That's when I decided that I wouldn't be like my father in that respect. If I ever was married it would be to someone I truly loved, and I'd never let them forget it. I didn't want to raise my children in a broken home."

His words left me speechless. I was overwhelmed at how heartfelt his speech had been. It saddened me that he came from a house with loveless parents, but at least it had changed him in a good way. Who knew that underneath Draco's sneer, his coldness, and his harsh words, who knew that underneath lurked a romantic.

Now I was wondering... what was Draco's type? Did he want someone of pure blood, with a cold demeanor, and a sexy figure? Or would he prefer a more exuberant type of person, to offset his stony, withdrawn nature? Someone intelligent to challenge him intellectually, or rather someone subservient so they wouldn't ever be at conflict?

And why did I care so much?

Should I ask or would that seem awkward?

While I pondered these thoughts, I decided to ask a different question instead.

"Have you ever been in love Draco?"

"Once or twice," he responded. Part of me felt like I should leave it at that because he probably didn't want to say any more on the matter, but of course my naturally curious, pushy, and invasive nature decided to shine through.

"Care to share who?" was my first follow-up question.

"No thanks," said Draco with a smirk.

"Fine," I said in a fake grumpy voice. "Well then... just tell me about it."

"Tell you what?"

"Well... what were they like? What happened? Did they like you back?"

"The first one... was kind of a childhood crush. We called it love back then, but I don't think I'd say the same now. I think I was interested in her because she was basically the only girl my age I came into contact with. This was before I came to Hogwarts obviously. But sometimes our parents would get together for business and whatnot and we'd spy on them together. If we were caught we would go spend time together somewhere else, it didn't really matter where," he said. By the expression on his face I could tell that he still looked back on this girl fondly.

"I'll never know if we had any potential though," continued Draco, "She and her whole family were murdered when I was ten." My mouth dropped open in surprise and sadness.

"I was shocked at how little my parents seemed to care, but my father just told me to man up and block it out. So that's when I learned how to really block out my emotions when I need to, and how to be tough, like my father. That's when I _really_ stopped caring about others. Anyone outside of my family was simply an expendable.

The only other person I've really had any sort of relationship with, well, I never even considered it to be love. I just loved the attention she gave me. She was very flirtatious and fun to fool around with honestly, but not much more than that. And that's basically it. This damn school doesn't have anyone interesting in it."

"So you've never been in love after that girl from your childhood?" I asked. Draco considered this for a moment.

"Well... there was one other girl. I loved her. But nothing ever happened."

"Tell me more! Please," I asked. Draco looked as if he were stuck between being pained and being amused.

"Like what?"

"What was she like, why did nothing happen, when did you like her," I fired off at him.

"Well... it was sometime within the last six years, she was like no one else I've ever known, and nothing happened because she was involved with someone else and I never told her," was all Draco said.

"Oh, very specific thank you," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome beautiful," he said enthusiastically. My cheeks flushed and I felt shy suddenly.

"Since when do you call me beautiful?"

"It's just a pet name Mia; I figured you were comfortable enough with me that I could say things like that. And besides... you are."

"Am what?" I prompted him, still feeling shy.

"Beautiful."

I turned towards Draco and our eyes locked. My pulse sped up and I flushed as I realized how close we were sitting. Our arms were literally pressed up against each other. As usual, I was mesmerized by those steely gray eyes and gorgeous blonde hair and I was rendered speechless. My breath caught in my throat as I realized I would only have to lean forward slightly and we would be...

Leaping to my feet I said,

"Well, it's probably time for us to be heading back, doncha think?" A nervous chuckle emerged from my lips and I prayed he wouldn't notice my legs trembling.

Slowly Draco stood up and brought over the Invisibility Cloak. Pulling it over us, we had to stand close in order to be fully covered. Not helpful at _all_.

Refusing to meet his eyes, I led the way out and dropped him off back at the statue before hurrying away.

_What was that?_ I wondered frantically. _That feeling... why did Draco have that effect on me? Am I really somehow so simpleminded that I'm falling for his charm just like all the pathetic Slytherin girls? This is _Draco_ I'm talking about here: the jerk, the bully. The epitome of everything I hate._

_-_He _used_ to be. But people can change. Maybe he just needs someone to support him, to help him. Someone to lean on.

-_No! Draco is a good guy but not for me. I love _Harry._ Draco would just hate me if he thought that I had feelings for him. Which I _don't.

My other self made no argument, and I felt relieved.

I fled to the Gryffindor common room and distracted myself from thoughts of Draco Malfoy by spending the rest of the evening with Ginny and Katie. When Ginny and Katie decided to go to sleep, I pulled out a novel and read until I was exhausted- that way I would be too tired to have any dreams. Because I was afraid that if I did dream, my dreams would revolve around a rather unwanted character.


	44. Chapter 44

Mia POV:

"What's wrong Harry?" Harry was indeed looking rather down in the dumps.

"Horcruxes."

"Um... what's that?"

"I don't have a clue," said Harry in a frustrated voice.

"Then how is that what's wrong with you?"

Harry looked over at me, as if sizing me up.

"Well... I haven't told you any of this before, but I guess Dumbledore would understand. This year, Dumbledore has started meeting with me privately. He's been showing me memories that he's collected: memories concerning Voldemort." I unwillingly gave a slight flinch at the name.

"It's in order to prepare me for the battle against Voldemort that's coming, I guess. I still don't really understand how it's going to help, but I'll do what Dumbledore says. The latest memory that he showed me was Slughorn's memory. In it, Tom Riddle asked him about Horcruxes. Slughorn bellowed that he didn't know anything, but apparently Slughorn tampered with the memory. Dumbledore says it's crucial to get the real memory, so I've been trying, but no luck. And I haven't a clue what a Horcrux is. Even Hermione can't find anything on it in the library."

"First of all... tampered with his memory?" I asked perplexed.

"Dumbledore guesses that he did something he's ashamed of so he's blocking it out."

"Ok... second of all, how have you been trying to get the real memory?" Harry looked upset.

"Remember the day I cheated the lesson in Potions by using a bezoar as an antidote?" I nodded.

It had been just a few weeks ago. We were supposed to be cooking up antidotes to various poisons by separating the components of the potion, finding the correct ingredients for their antidotes, then finding the additional element through an alchemy process.

Harry, having failed at his attempted potion, grabbed a bezoar. I thought it was really witty actually; I appreciated it. Hermione and Ron however, did not. Hermione was obviously furious and even Ron sulked for a long time. Harry's choice of friends got on my nerves sometimes. It wasn't a big deal, why couldn't they just relax?

Malfoy had also been pretty pissed at Harry's success. I guess I could understand that. After all, if someone I hated cheated in class like that, I would have felt the same way. It's different when you like and respect the person involved I suppose, because in truth, that behavior in anyone else would have irritated me. I still would have grudgingly admitted it was clever, but I would be resentful that they did no work at all and still came out on top.

Harry continued with his explanation.

"I stayed after class and asked Slughorn to give me the real thing but he just yelled at me. He avoided me for a while if you noticed."

"I did actually. Well, at least that his behavior around you wasn't quite as devoted and loving."

"Yeh... well, he's treating me like normal again, but I still haven't figured out how to get the memory." Pieces clicked in my mind.

"Is that why you haven't gotten any invites to his little Slug Club recently?" Harry grimaced.

"That's the only conclusion I can make from it all."

"So... you say that Hermione couldn't find anything in the library?"

"Yeh."

"How long have Ron and Hermione known about all this?" I asked bitterly. Perhaps I was overreacting, but it really annoyed me that my boyfriend didn't talk to me. How could I be with someone when there was this complete lack of communication between us?

Harry looked at me surprised.

"Well... since Dumbledore assigned me the task, a few weeks ago. I... well Dumbledore said I was only supposed to tell them, my best friends..." Harry drifted off as he realized what he was implying.

I wasn't surprised; I would have easily guessed that Ron and Hermione were much closer to Harry than I was, but hearing it come from him enforced the idea. And that's not what I wanted. I'm the kind of girl who wants her boyfriend to be her best friend, someone that will be completely open with her, and that she can be with likewise. I was realizing that the relationship between Harry and I would have to end soon, but I wasn't sure I wanted to do it...

"Don't worry about it Harry," I said kindly. "I'm heading up to bed for the night; you should get some sleep too."

"Really, it's fine. Relax," I reassured as Harry gave me a worried look. His expression softened and he stepped a bit closer. Slowly he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the head.

No quickening heart rate, no blushing. It felt friendly, brotherly at best. Oh well.

_I'll deal with it another time_, I thought as I made my way up into the girls' dorm, where I quickly fell asleep.

_The Gryffindor common room was roaring. Just like everyone else, I was ecstatic! We beat Slytherin! And what an intense game too. _

_The partying was overwhelming and I found myself standing with Ginny and Katie, just laughing at how crazy and loud everyone was being. _

_Ginny was being pulled every which way, smiling and accepting everyone's congratulations. _

_Suddenly, Harry walked closer. I looked between them and not a second later- they were holding each other, kissing and looking like the happiest pair in the world. Ginny glanced over at me nervously just as Harry did to Ron. Seeing my genuine smile of happiness for the two, Ginny gave a huge grin. Harry, receiving a reluctant sign of approval from Ron, did the same, and hand in hand the new couple exited the room._

_As soon as they were gone the Common Room once more erupted into cheers and whoops and catcalls. A laugh burst from my lips and Katie and I danced around the Common Room together. There was no shame among any of us that night. _

My eyes drowsily opened as daylight hit them. As I remembered the dream, a small smile lit my face, because I knew... it hadn't been an ordinary dream. It was another prophecy. This was going to happen. For some reason, it made me incredibly happy.

All of my romantic feelings for Harry had already seemed to fade away and now... well he was going to be with one of my best friends. My best friend who could truly love him. Everything worked out perfectly. I didn't even feel bitter. I felt more relieved and excited than anything.

Quickly getting dressed, I rushed down to the Common Room. Other than a few younger kids, no one was there.

_Phooey_, I thought disappointedly as I then walked out and made my way down to the Great Hall.

_Bingo_.

I hurriedly approached the Gryffindor table where Harry was sitting and eating breakfast with Hermione. Anxiously I tapped Harry on the shoulder. Turning he smiled and said,

"Hey Mia."

"Harry can we talk privately please?" I got straight to the point.

Harry looked dumbfounded for a moment but nodded and followed me out of the Great Hall. Because there was an almost constant stream of students entering and exiting the Great Hall, we walked outside through the grounds together.

"Harry... we should break up." Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at me, hurt and confused.

"But Mia I- look I'm sorry about not telling you, it was stupid just-"

"Harry, please relax. I'm going to be honest with you. I don't love you like that and I don't think you love _me_ like that either. There's no reason to be upset. Tell me, do you truly love me?" Harry's mouth opened and closed as he looked dumbstruck at my direct attitude.

"You don't, do you?" I asked as more of a statement of fact. A few seconds passed and then a relieved smile broke out over Harry's face.

"No. No I don't." We both smiled.

"Then... we're not together anymore, agreed?"

"Agreed," said Harry quickly.

We began to walk again, much more relaxed now that everything was behind us. I was thrilled the breakup had gone so well. I knew I'd been right that he didn't feel that way anymore. Now there was only one more thing to ask...

"Will you answer me one thing?"

"What's that?" I placed my hand lightly on his arm and he turned to face me, curiosity spelled out all over his face.

"Do you have feelings for Ginny?" I swear I saw Harry stop breathing. It took him a moment to compose himself. Searching my face, he reddened slightly and muttered,

"Ginny is Ron's little sister."

"I don't think that's what I asked," I said gently. Harry looked pained and remained silent.

"Yes," he admitted finally.

My grin stretched from ear to ear and I bit my lower lip excitedly. It made me sad to see him looking so hopeless about it. Impulsively I reached out and squeezed his hand saying,

"Don't give up Harry. I have a feeling... well. Don't give in. You never know what the future holds." With a wink, I left Harry pondering my words as I skipped happily back up to the castle.


	45. Chapter 45

Mia's POV:

I was standing awkwardly in the common room, frequently checking the time. I was already late for meeting Draco but I didn't know what to do. This was a complication I hadn't thought about. How could I keep asking Harry for the use of his Cloak and Map now that we weren't dating? Shoot. I couldn't decide if I should just ask him or not. And if I didn't, what could I do...?

Luckily I was spared.

"Mia!" said Harry happily. In his hands were the Cloak and Map. He approached and placed them in my hands. "It's about time for your walk right?"

"Yeah," I said gratefully.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "I promised you that you could use them. You're still very important to me Mia; I'm not gonna just take them away from you. And... thanks. I appreciate it. You're braver than me."

"Well that's hardly true," I said thinking back on all the incredible things he'd been through. "You just needed a little help is all. Anyways, thanks Harry. I'll see you later."

Later that evening...

"You seem like you've been in a particularly good mood tonight Mia," commented Draco. "What's going on?"

"Well... Harry and I aren't together anymore." Draco froze for a moment.

"And... you're happy about this? [I nodded] Why? Who broke it off?"

"I did. We just aren't right for each other. Besides, I had a dream prophecy about him getting together with someone else. I couldn't deprive them of that." I'd told Draco before about my ability to see the future in my dreams so he simply took this in and seemed to digest it a bit.

"So why are you so happy about it?"

"Well it's a freeing feeling really. And I'm just glad Harry and I are still so close."

"But just as friends?"

"Just as friends."

"And you're happy?"

"_Yes_," I said with a teasingly exasperated voice.

Suddenly Draco stood up and extended his hand down to me. Unsure of his intentions, I slowly placed my hand in his. Draco hauled me to my feet and pulled me into a tight hug. I laughed, resting my head on his chest and squeezing back.

My heart was thumping. I loved the way that I felt so safe and secure in Draco's arms. Being so close to him, feeling so right with him like I did... dangerous thoughts were creeping into my mind. Now that I was no longer dating Harry, I was finally admitting to myself what I'd been hiding away.

I had feelings for Draco Malfoy.

The realization hit me like a wave. In all honesty, it kind of amazed me. There was no slow thought process that led me to that conclusion (like with Harry when I'd had to think out whether or not I liked him), it simply was true. I knew it the moment his arms were wrapped around me. My only guess was that I'd _really_ been holding back my feelings for him, and now they had finally just busted through. This new truth overwhelmed me. Now that I'd acknowledged my feelings, my thoughts delved deeper into why my feelings were as such.

Seeing him made me happy, holding his hand sent tremors through my heart, spending time with him was fun, and the conversation was meaningful and interesting. I'd opened up to him, and he'd really opened up to me. My weekly meetings with him were the highlight of my week and I missed him during school when we didn't associate with each other.

I'd had an inkling over the past few weeks but I attributed it towards my attraction towards him. It wasn't until this moment that I'd allowed myself to realize it was something more.

And boy did I feel awful about it. Harry and I had only broken up earlier that day and I'd already moved on to the thought of someone else.

Well that wasn't entirely fair. Harry and I had never had any particularly strong bond and we'd been drifting for the past month or so, and it was in that time I'd begun to develop these feelings for Draco.

Pulling away from the hug, Draco squeezed my hand and smiled kindly at me.

"Well then, I'm happy for you."

I gave myself an internal jolt to focus back in on our conversation and not let anything I was thinking show through.

"Well of _course_ you are, you _hate_ Harry. Obviously you wouldn't want us to be together," I responded sassily. He shrugged.

"Well, yes, but I'm also glad that you're ok about it. And you're definitely better without him in your life."

"Well we're still friends, but yeah..."

A moment passed in silence as I couldn't think of anything better to say. I was still distracted by my previous thoughts, which then led me to my next train of thought...

"Draco, I just don't understand. Why are you... the way you are? Why don't you show this side to other people? And how on earth do you manage to keep up the pretense so well? I swear, you must be such an amazing actor."

"It's less of an act than you think Mia. Think back to your opinion of me for the last five years. That's all still true. I enjoy harassing other students and I like to rule the school. I certainly think myself better than the rest of the fools here. You just don't think of it as much because we only interact here, and you bring out the best in me. You yourself are such an impressive person that I know I'm no better than you and there's no reason I'd want to harass you. Besides, it's not hard to hide this side of me from others. We aren't exactly a touchy feely intimate lot. We tend to be rather closed off. If you _aren't _stone cold, you aren't thought highly of. Not to mention they'll just tear you to pieces. It's not an extremely difficult role to play."

"Why is it you seem different this year?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't see you spending so much time intentionally bullying people and... well I've noticed you seem really tired a lot of the time, and not exactly... happy," I said tentatively. To my disappointment, Draco's face told nothing.

"It's a combination of things," he said calmly.

"Such as...?" I pushed.

"My focus has been on other things this year. And like I've told you, I'm starting to form my own thoughts and opinions, and I'm finding that they're different than I thought. There also seems to be a level to how much I can take. I... I'm beginning to crack. There are certain things about myself and my life that I just don't like anymore. And... the other reason would be you," he said, searching my face with his eyes.

"Me?" I blurted in shock. His eyes never once turned from me.

"No one's ever shown as much care for me as you have. You make me want to be better, do better. I don't want to disappoint you; I want to show you that I can change. I..." Draco seemed to struggle finishing his thought. My heart was pounding and I waited wondering.

"...care about your opinion of me," he ended.

A sadness filled me. Well what did I expect? A sudden declaration of love? That would never happen, and the sooner I got used to the idea, the easier it would be to maintain this relationship with him.

_Honestly Mia, there's a borderline between optimistic and just plain ridiculous. Learn the difference before you get hurt_, I thought to myself.

"Well, I'm glad you do," was my lame reply. I gave my best imitation of a smile. After a few moments of thought I gave a small chuckle. Draco looked at me quizzically.

"It's just crazy, isn't it?" I said. "Things change so quickly. Five years I hated you, and you probably didn't care two bits about me, but in just a few months... so much has changed. Not only do I not hate you, but I actually like you- I mean, you're actually one of my closest friends. I talk to you about everything, I trust you completely. I don't hate you at all. I feel as if I should... but I just can't. You mean a lot to me Draco."

I couldn't even look him in the face. If I did, I knew I'd start to blush and that would just be bad. So I occupied myself simply staring around the room until he began to speak.

"I understand what you mean. Things are definitely crazy. I never thought I'd be able to talk to anyone like I have with you. I never thought I'd feel the way I do, never thought I'd want to change who I was. But... well I don't know about you, but I'm glad it happened."

"Of course I'm glad! Usually I don't like change, but this one... this one I'm ok with. Will you be my friend forever Draco?" I asked, in a slightly teasing/childlike way.

"Of course," said Draco sincerely.

We smiled at each other and I felt happier just hearing that. I hoped he would keep his word. Even if I couldn't be with him, I never wanted to lose him as a friend.

"It's getting late, we should probably go," I suggested a few moments later. Draco nodded in acceptance.

Huddling under the Cloak together, I forced myself not to look at the stunning boy beside me. Just feeling him close to me and being able to hear his soft breathing was bad enough.

As usual, I dropped him off at the statue and rushed away to the haven of the Gryffindor common room. Hurriedly I gave the Cloak and Map to Harry where he was seated beside the fire, and quickly ran off to the girls' dorm room.

I lay in bed, unable to stop thinking about the events of the day. Knowing Draco could never return my feelings... hurt. I felt sad, and empty. I curled up into a ball as if to protect myself from such a feeling. I couldn't believe that one boy, Draco Malfoy much less, could have this effect on me.

_How did this happen? _I kept thinking.

Eventually, after several hours, I drifted off to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

"Ron was _poisoned_?" I asked incredulously. Anna nodded solemnly.

"Apparently someone's out to get Slughorn and missed the intended target."

"But didn't you say that Slughorn was planning to give the mead to Dumbledore?" I pointed out. "So maybe someone's out to get _him_."

"Well, yes, but how would the person who gave the mead to Slughorn have known that Slughorn would give it to Dumbledore?" Anna reasoned.

"Fair enough. Will he be in the hospital for long then?"

"I don't know," she responded, "I only ran into Ginny briefly on her way to the hospital wing. I would have gone with her, but I figured her whole family will be there visiting, and I didn't want to intrude."

"Alright. We should stop by later though, just to see him, ya know," I suggested.

"Yeah, I agree. Well, I have to go meet up with Neville-" I gave her a teasing wink, sticking out my tongue a bit. Her cheeks reddened just a touch and she gave me a nudge.

"Not like that. But I did promise to work on the Charms assignment with him. You've got your own plans I assume?"

"You assume correctly, fair lady," I said with a sweeping bow.

Anna gave a tinkling laugh and half-bounced, half-glided away. I smiled as I watched her go but my face fell as soon as she turned the corner.

_Yeah. Plans. Plans consisting of sitting alone under a tree and daydreaming in order to procrastinate actually doing any work. I lead such an exciting life_, I thought rather self-pityingly.

-Well, if you want to do something, then do something.

_Well what can I do?_

_-_Why not spend some time with some friends?

_Oh yeah, like who? Everyone's busy but me._

_-_What about Draco?

…_. I shouldn't even go down that road. Besides, he won't want to see me outside of our meetings. And it's Saturday so I'll see him later today anyways! I can wait it out._

_-_Well fine, but do _something_. Why not go out to the Quidditch pitch and get in some flying practice?

My heart stopped. I didn't play on the Gryffindor team, and in fact, the only time I did play was during the summers with my parents. The memories were painful and had kept me from flying at all ever since my parents were attacked.

Well no more. I could handle it. Besides, I needed the practice. You never knew when those skills might come in handy.

Almost an hour later I stood down on the Quidditch pitch, broom in hand. None of the house teams were currently occupying the area, but a few other students were around playing with each other. It was relatively nice out: somewhat cloudy skies, slight breeze, and a little chilly.

Swinging my leg over my broom, I took a deep breath and hesitantly pushed off the ground.

Soon I was slowly circling the pitch at a low height, just to warm up. As I began to get more comfortable I soared higher into the air and my speed increased. The thrill and the rush of flying raced through me and I began swerving, dodging, ducking, spinning- all sorts of tricks. Once I began to slip off and I had to steady myself, giving myself an internal reminder that I wasn't the best at flying and I had to be careful.

After some amount of time (I had no idea), I slowed down and hovered in midair, catching my breath from the vigorous laps I'd just completed. It was then that I noticed the lack of other students on the pitch.

_That's odd_, I thought. _Why'd they all leave? I guess they just had enough for the day._

At that moment, the wind began to push harder, actually causing my broom to drift slightly. I regained perfect control and zoomed off with the wind at my back.

"Woooooooo!" I shouted loudly as I explored the entire field that had been left solely to me.

In the middle of my first lap, I understood why the field had been deserted.

It began as just a few drops of rain, but in only seconds the conditions had gotten much worse. The rain came down heavier: enough that I was soon wet and shivering, but not enough that I couldn't see where I was going. It was still very light outside.

Instead of leaving, as the others had done, I simply paused briefly.

A huge grin spread across my face. I flew through the rain, loving the cold feeling on my skin. The wind whistled in my ears and I was having the time of my life. Why would anyone want to miss this? _This _was excitement. These were the moments that made everything worthwhile.

The next time I slowed down, I looked around and noticed: I was no longer alone. A figure was just lifting off from the entrance to the pitch. I watched as they flew up and got closer and closer to me. I soon realized who it was I was seeing.

My heart beat wildly (from the flying, surely) as Draco Malfoy stopped near me.

He said something that I didn't catch due to the wind and rain, so I shouted back,

"What?"

In response, he flew his broom so that he was directly beside me, close enough that we could hear without shouting.

"I thought it was you that I saw up here. What are you doing?"

"Just getting some practice, you?"

"Just, felt like joining you. I… I know we see each other all the time but I… well I guess I missed you," he admitted. I blushed. "Do you mind if I stay with you?"

"No! No, not at all," I assured him with a smile. His eyes met mine and the sweetest of smiles came across his face. I was stunned.

"I'll race you around the pitch," he said smirking. "Last one back is a rotten Bertie Botts bean!"

With that, Draco disappeared so quickly I was sure my eyes had deceived me. With a light-hearted grumble, I raced off after him.

The rain was making it continually harder to see. I could see enough to fly my way around the field in a lap, but I had quickly lost track of Draco. Unfazed, I completed the lap and stopped in surprise when I found that Draco was not there. But I'd been behind him the whole time…?

"Hello."

I gave a shout and spun around a full 180. There was Draco smirking, blond hair sleek and floppy from the rain, clothes clinging to him in a very attractive way. Damn it.

"How did you get behind me?" I demanded.

"I dropped down and doubled back," he explained with a cocky grin.

Draco began to fly forward, and I countered, so that we began flying slowly in a circle around each other.

"What next?" he asked.

I pondered this as I noticed that our circle around each other was getting continually smaller, so that we were getting constantly closer.

"Follow," I said with a smile.

Before he had the chance to respond, I nose-dived toward the ground, pulling back at the last second. I began to fly across the field, and soon noticed Draco flying slightly under and to the left of myself. I smiled, and the fun began.

I flew all over the Quidditch pitch, with Draco on my tail. Soon, instead of copying me, Draco began to fly around me, counter me. I imagined we would have looked rather impressive to anyone watching. It was like a complicated dance in the air. We spun and wove around each other, through the stands, up and down, in circles in loops, but always together.

Finally I began to slow down, and Draco halted beside me. I was laughing from the fun and exhilaration, and Draco was obviously enjoying himself as well.

Suddenly I heard cheering and clapping, and I realized that the rain had stopped. Draco and I were still soaking wet, but the sun had come out and the rain had disappeared. I turned to look at the stands where just a few people (indiscernible from this distance) were sitting and cheering us on. I laughed heartily and looked back at Draco. To my dismay, he had retreated a few feet more away from me and a more serious expression resided in his features.

"Do you want to spend more time together?" he asked, glancing down at the spectators.

"Well sure," I said confused.

"I'm going to head down first, and then you can follow and talk to your people there. Tell them I challenged you to a competition and that I beat you, but you succeeded in making me realize that you're better than I thought. Meet me at the Room of Requirements once you get out of here."

Without even waiting for a response, Draco zoomed down and landed smoothly on the ground. I watched as he dismounted from his broom and walked coolly off of the field.

Once I could no longer see him, I followed suit.

Despite the sun's appearance, my soaking clothes were still cold and I was shivering the entire time.

Emerging from the Quidditch pitch, I was met by Katie, Elisabeth, and several of Elisabeth's Hufflepuff friends.

"Hey you guys," I greeted them all. Katie dived into telling me how graceful I'd looked, and how fun it had been to watch, to the agreement of the others. Eventually someone asked the question they were all wondering.

"But why were you out there with Draco Malfoy?" Everyone looked at me, curious and almost concerned.

So, I fed them the little speech that he had given me and they just gobbled it up. In the midst of their chatterings, I begged pardon and left them saying I needed to rest a bit.

As soon as I made my way into Hogwarts I headed up to the Room of Requirements. Doing what Draco had taught me to open the door, I soon found myself inside of the Room.

"Draco?" I whispered. His chuckle emanated from our normal sitting spot.

"Why are you whispering? We're the only two in here." I stepped out in front of him and laughed a bit.

"I don't know; you're right. I guess it just seems strange to be in here during the day. I feel as though we'll be caught." I plopped down beside him and shivered from my still wet clothing. Draco reached over and placed a blanket over me. I looked at him in grateful surprise.

"Once I left I realized that you probably wouldn't even stop to get dry clothes, so I brought you a blanket," explained Draco.

"Oh. Well, thank you. That was very thoughtful. I suppose I should have thought that through more…" I admitted.

"No, I think it's sweet that you followed my directions to a T, even if my directions weren't very well thought out."

"So why'd you ask me to come here?"

"Just wanted to spend more time with you, but I didn't want people catching wind that there's something between us." I nodded in understanding.

"So how did you know that I was on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Chance actually," he told me, "I happened to catch a glimpse out the window as I was walking through Hogwarts. When I stopped to look I realized that it was you. So I went to the Slytherin common room, got my broom, and came to join you (by which time it was raining of course). I'd been hoping for a break from work so it was a nice…" Draco drifted off as he realized I was still shivering beside him. I wished I could control it; I hated seeming weak or anything.

"I'm fine," I claimed, just as a particularly strong tremor shook my body. Draco rolled his eyes at this.

"Sure Mia. Well… do you know any spells to dry your clothes?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't have my wand. Do you?"

"Oh…" was all he said. I snorted.

"Seriously I'm fine," I said again. Draco glared slightly, not buying it in the least.

"Look, Mia, why don't you take your clothes off?"

My cheeks flamed a bright red and I whacked his shoulder.

"Ow! No seriously, just…. Go behind a shelf over there, I won't look, and you can strip down to your undergarments and wrap the blanket around you. I won't see anything and it'll be better for you. I don't want you getting sick."

I had to admit, he had a point. And since I would still be covered with the blanket, it wasn't really inappropriate.

"Alright, fine. Hold on."

Moving a few columns away, I followed Draco's suggestion until I only wore underwear and a bra. Holding the blanket around me so that I was completely covered, I returned to where Draco was still sitting.

Draco's POV:

Mia stepped out and came to sit beside me again, clad in the beige blanket I had given to her. Even like that, she was stunning. Her wavy hair was still wet, making the waves more pronounced and orderly. Her blue eyes shone like always, and her skin looked revitalized from the rain.

Of course, I couldn't help wondering what she looked like beneath the blanket. But hey, how could I not? I tried not to focus on those thoughts though; I didn't want to cause any trouble.

As she sat next to me, I noticed how shy she now seemed. Obviously she felt unclothed, even though I couldn't see anything.

"Mia…" She turned towards me. I smirked. "Relax."

She remained tense for a moment, but then she laughed and her body relaxed.

"Yeah, I know, I know."

"So, what's the latest?" I asked.

"Well… Ron was poisoned this morning. He's alright though. He's in the hospital wing now," was the first thing she said.

"What happened?" I asked, genuinely curious (if not concerned).

"Apparently he and Harry were in Slughorn's office, and Slughorn poured them all some mead, which turned out to be poisoned."

I was shocked. That dumb oaf of a teacher! The mead was supposed to have gone to Dumbledore! Did that blasted man have to keep all delicacies for himself?

"Why would Slughorn try to poison Weasley?" I finally asked, hoping that everyone was indeed assuming such.

"Well, we figure that someone was out to get Slughorn actually, and just missed their target…"

_Well that last bit's true at least_… I thought bitterly.

"…but that's all we know. Or rather, all we've guessed. I don't know, maybe they've figured out more by now."

"Well I'm… glad he's alright," I managed to say. This was true. I don't like collateral damage. Although I really wasn't sure I wanted _anyone_ to die anymore…

No. I'm not spending my time with Mia worrying about this.

"Yeah…" said Mia, her voice betraying how tired she was. Sure enough, she soon scooted closer to me and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Are you tired?" I asked quietly as I instinctively began to stroke her hair.

"Mhmm," was the muffled reply.

I could feel my heart quickening at her being so close to me, and resting on me like she was. Half of me wanted to stay like that forever- half of me wanted to kiss her. And well… perhaps more than that. But just even to kiss her…

Mia's eyelashes fluttered innocently as she struggled to open her eyes as they were attempting to remain closed.

In that moment my battle ended.

Lightly, I brushed my thumb against her cheek. Her eyes opened and her blue eyes peered up at mine in surprise. She sat up straighter so that she was no longer leaning on me as I tucked her hair behind her ear. My hand gently cradled her cheek now and I slowly leaned in.

Mia's eyes searched mine for understanding as I got closer and I hoped to God I wasn't making a huge mistake.

Then, it happened. Our lips met in a soft kiss. At first she seemed motionless, giving nothing to the kiss, but not retreating either. Then I vaguely watched her eyes close as mine did also. My lips moved softly against hers as she began to kiss back. I felt like I was soaring; this kiss felt more right to me than anything ever had. I felt her lips become more urgent against mine as she pressed closer to me. I longed to feel her body up against mine, but I contented myself to simply returning her fervent kiss.

My heart was beating thunderously and a flame ignited in my chest. I licked her lips, asking for entrance which she granted. My tongue explored her mouth and she did the same with me. My hands came up to hold the back of her neck and head as I kissed her passionately.

Suddenly Mia broke away from the kiss looking frightened and I watched as she stood up and stumbled away a bit. I stood up as well and she turned her back to me. Mia's body was noticeably shaking and her hands clutched the blanket tightly around her.

"I… what… I can't…"

But I knew now that she felt for me like I did for her, and the raging beast was still there inside me. I wanted Mia, and she wanted me. I _needed_ Mia.

I grabbed one of her hands and spun her around towards me. Her look was unsure, but as confused and frightened as she was, I knew she was simply planning to see what I planned to do.

Slightly aggressively, I quickly backed Mia up against the back of a bookshelf, lightly pinning the arm I had grabbed up against the wooden back, and resting my other hand against the wall on her other side so that she was positioned between my arms. I quickly began to passionately kiss her again. Mia's other hand (that was still clutching the blanket closed) immediately dropped and reached out to my chest, then around my waist pulling me closer. I watched as the blanket fell, revealing her almost naked body to me.

She was beautiful. Her skin pale and smooth, bare to me but for her bra and underwear. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her, caress her, keep her in my arms. However, I restrained myself and released my hold on her arm, waiting for her to retrieve her covering.

Surprisingly, Mia did not panic and go to grab the blanket immediately. Staring up into my eyes, I felt her request for acceptance. She wanted to be with me like this, but she wanted to know it was alright. She was nervous, that much was true, but she had no plans to change the situation.

Slowly, I reached out and placed my hands around her waist, on the small of her back, drawing her nearer to me. I caressed her back gently as my lips found hers once more and kissed her softly. My hands explored her bare back, shoulders, waist, as my lips trailed lightly down her chin, onto her neck and collarbone.

Her hands moved from my neck, down my chest, around to hold my back. I felt as her hands slid down and grasped the bottom of my shirt, seeming to ask for permission to remove it. In accordance with her request, I reached down and placed my hands on top of hers, slowly drawing the shirt over my head together.

Her hands now stroked my bare back and chest. Her soft touch was like heaven to me. She leaned in to kiss me softly and then placed kisses on my chest, running her hands down my chest seductively.

I gave the slightest of moans and kissed her roughly as her arms draped around my neck. I pressed my body up against hers, savoring the feeling of her skin against my skin. Her hair was still damp as I ran my fingers through them, continuing down her back. She shivered and I kissed the top of her chest, above her breasts. I was not planning to overstep any boundaries; I was not going to mess this up.

My lips returned to hers and her hands were placed softly up against my chest. I allowed my hands to run down her back until they were gently holding her ass. Although I was extremely turned on by all of this, I forced myself to return to the softer kisses, lingering less each time until I pulled away completely. I didn't want things getting too far. I was already amazed enough that this had happened at all. It had been too much to hope for, too impossible that Mia loved me like I did her. But I had no doubts now.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me in a tight hug. She also wrapped her arms around me, holding me very tightly. It was sweet, and comfortable. I could tell that she was still shaking a bit, probably from shock and nerves. I wasn't sure if being so undressed with me was bothering her, or if it was something else, but I stroked her hair reassuringly and pulled away from the hug. I kissed her forehead and held her hands interlocked with mine.

"Come here," I offered as I began to sit down.

Mia sat down beside me as I stretched out so that I was lying down on the floor. Mia lay beside me, her head resting on my chest and her body curled up against me. I gently put my left arm around her, and we simply lay there together.

"Are you comfortable?" I checked.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

After a little time had passed, I finally managed to say the words that I'd been wanting to say.

"I love you Mia Rust."

"I love you Draco Malfoy."


	47. Chapter 47

"You'll always be honest with me, won't you Draco?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I will," he reassured me as his fingers caressed my hand.

"Are you a Death Eater?" I spit out. My cheeks flamed with color, but I couldn't contain the question. I'd wanted to ask it for quite some time, and since Draco and I had been together for a week now (unofficially), I wanted an answer.

Draco entwined his fingers with mine and he squeezed my hand gently.

"Yes," he whispered hoarsely. My eyes widening in shock, I bolted up from where I was sitting and turned on him.

"You _what_? How could you-"

"Mia, why did you ask if you didn't want to know?" Draco asked coldly, standing up now as well.

"Well because I wanted a _good _answer obviously! Please Draco; please tell me it isn't true," I begged him.

"Mia..." he said softly, reaching out to me.

"No," I protested softly, pulling away from him. "I don't understand. You don't have the Dark Mark. I thought..."

"Mia, I've been as good as inducted into their ranks. The Dark Lord isn't stupid; he's not going to brand his symbol on the arm of his one contact in this school. Well... not counting _Snape._"

"How _could _you?" I cried, absolutely heartbroken.

"Please Mia, please just listen to me," Draco asked of me. Once again he reached out to me, and this time I allowed him to pull me into an embrace. I didn't have the strength to resist. Besides, it was comforting being able to allow myself to tremble in the arms of the man I loved.

"Things just aren't simple at all," he explained as he stroked my hair. "My father serves the Dark Lord, as you know. That sort of thing isn't something I can just escape from. This isn't something I was given a choice about. They would kill me if I so much as thought about not being one of them. I have no choice."

"There's always a choice," I argued, though my voice was muffled in his chest. Despite my protests, I felt myself calming down. What he said made sense. How could I turn on my boyfriend when he obviously needed my support?

"I wish there was," he said with a humorless chuckle. "Without being there with them, you can't understand how it is Mia. I don't mean that rudely, it's true of anyone. Please... Mia please tell me you understand. Tell me you'll stay with me."

I pulled away from his arms and stared intently into his glistening grey eyes. I certainly saw his sincerity, and his honest need for me. Having someone need me in that way left me a bit breathless.

"Yes, I understand. I don't like it but I understand. I'll stay with you. I can't leave you Draco," I admitted. "I love you too much."

Draco smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Thank God for that. I still haven't figured out what I ever did to deserve you, but I swear to you, I'm going to do my damnedest never to let you go." We kissed again, and my lips tingled as his lips broke away from mine.

"Please promise me something Draco."

"What?"

"You will try and... fix this, won't you? You won't stay a Death Eater forever?"

"Absolutely not. You have no idea how you've changed me Mia. Well, maybe you do, but I don't think even you can quite comprehend it. The way you've affected my life has changed everything. I couldn't stay with this forever, even if it ends up costing me my life. I only need to play this part a little longer, and then everything will get better, I promise you that Mia."

"Thank you," I whispered in relief.

"You seem troubled darling," Anna whispered to me, sounding rather concerned. Keeping an eye on Snape, I whispered back,

"Don't worry about it."

"But I _do_ worry about it," she protested. I turned to her and made a face.

"Please, can we do this later?" She did not look quite happy with this, but she nodded slowly.

"Alright but you had better tell me _everything_ that's going on-"

"Miss Rust, Miss Wellington," we were interrupted by the familiar drawl. Anna and I both flinched and turned back to face Professor Snape who was teaching at the front of the class. "Would you like to share your conversation with the class?" Anna shook her head no furiously.

"No sir, not particularly," I muttered.

"Good," he smirked, "because I don't want to hear it. So _shut_ it."

Feeling a bit bitter, I looked as subtlety as possible over my right arm to where Draco was sitting. When he saw me looking his way, Draco smiled at me quickly before returning to his normal stony self. As always, Draco's smile was enough to cheer me up considerably. My heart still fluttered whenever he did things like that, and I absolutely loved the feeling.

When class finished, Anna followed hot on my tail as I headed out the door. To our surprise, we found Ginny waiting for us.

"Crazy alert!" she told us, pulling us aside with her. "I just wanted to warn you: steer clear of Lavender Brown. She's in a, um, a bit of a bad mood."

"Why's that?" asked Anna, concerned. I somehow couldn't bring myself to be concerned about that twit.

"She and Ron broke up." Anna and I gaped at Ginny in shock.

"That's awful!"

"That's wonderful!"

we cried simultaneously.

Anna and I turned to each other.

"A breakup is _not_ wonderful," she lectured.

"Of course it bloody is," I disagreed enthusiastically. "That girl is an absolute terror. Besides, maybe Hermione will have the courage now to tell Ron that she likes him, eh?"

"As a matter of fact..." Ginny said slyly. Ginny continued on to tell us all the details of the breakup as she walked with us on the way to her next class. When we finally dropped her off at her room, Anna worriedly looked at the time and began to rush off to her next class, fearing she'd be late.

"Anna, wait!" I called. She stopped but she didn't look happy about it. I smiled devilishly.

"I don't feel like going to Charms today. In fact, I feel like skipping. Whaddaya think? Wanna come with?" Anna looked positively scandalized at the suggestion.

"What? I couldn't, no! Absolutely not."

"What class are you heading to?" I asked.

"Muggle studies." I snorted derisively.

"Oh come on Anna, you don't need that class. You can easily make up one day's work, and you know it. Come on, please? I'll tell you absolutely everything you want to know."

Anna glanced down the corridor in the direction of her class, still looking unsure. With a resigned sigh, she walked over and joined me.

"What the hell do you mean you're seeing Draco Malfoy?" she shrieked.

"Shush!" I reprimanded her, looking around us to make sure no one was there. "Remember that bit where I asked you not to freak out? Yeah, this is the time to do that."

"I don't believe you Mia, you're obviously lying. I refuse to be that gullible this time," she stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Anna, I'm being one hundred percent honest. I swear on my life. You _have_ to believe me."

"I don't know..." she said hesitantly. My honest, pleading look finally swayed her.

"But I don't understand. It's not as if you're desperate- I mean, right? You'd never resort to just anyone. But why else?" she began speaking out loud more to herself than to me. "I mean there's certainly no appeal to Malfoy-"

"Anna!" I interrupted her. "I'm not desperate. I really am in love with him."

"But _how_?" she cried in aggravation.

"You don't know him like I do!" I answered defensively. "Please Anna, you just have to trust me on this one. Draco is... wonderful. Please just give me your support. I'll be with him even if you don't, but I'd rather have you on my side. The whole _school_ would be against me if they knew, so it would be nice to have just _one_ supportive person."

Anna made a face and for a moment I thought she was going to turn me down.

"Alright," she conceded finally. "You know I'm always here for you Mia. But I really think you're messing things up big time with this." I beamed at her.

"That's alright. Maybe I am! Only time can tell. But thank you for being here for me; I truly needed to hear that."

Anna smiled back at me and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Come on, let's not talk any more about this. We should head back up to the castle; next period should be starting soon."

Draco and I agreed that our relationship had to be kept a secret. Unfortunately, that made spending time together rather difficult. Our weekly Saturday meetings soon became too little to satisfy us. It was torture sitting through our classes together and not being able to even notice one another. Not too long after we became a couple, we decided that we would both be willing to give up our time for dinner so that we could spend more time together.

Every day at dinner, instead of going to the Great Hall like all the rest of the students, Draco and I met up in the bathroom on the third floor corridor, the one haunted by Moaning Myrtle. That way we were guaranteed no one would find us. Moaning Myrtle was actually surprisingly gracious, always vacating the bathroom when we were there.

Although all of my friends noticed my absences, none of them connected my absences with Draco's; none except for Anna, who kindly kept her silence about the whole affair. I came to treasure every evening more than any other part of my Hogwarts life. Being able to spend time sitting and talking everyday with the man I loved was incredibly fulfilling.

One day, everything changed. As usual, I set a direct course to the bathroom as the rest of the student body left for the Great Hall. When I reached the entrance to the bathroom I heard a strange sound coming from inside. Cautiously walking in, I discovered that the sound was in fact Draco, and he was crying. Kneeling in the middle of the floor, Draco's body was shaking as he tried to control his tears. When I came in, Draco looked up at me sharply and it was as if any control he had possessed snapped before my eyes. I watched helplessly as his body became wracked with sobs.

Rushing over to him, I knelt next to Draco and pulled him to me so that his head was resting against my chest. Making gentle 'shh' noises, I stroked his silky hair as soothingly as possible. Holding him to me, I felt absolutely worthless with each new tremor, fearing that I was not helping him at all.

_What good am I?_ I criticized myself sadly. _I have no idea how to help him. God, please show me what to do._

After some time however, Draco's shakes did calm, and his tears stopped flowing. Draco lifted his head from my chest and stared into my eyes. Smiling gently, I brushed away the wet streaks left behind on his cheeks.

Slowly Draco leaned into me, and as our faces grew nearer I felt my heart pounding, just as it always did. Placing a soft, lingering kiss on my lips, Draco brushed my cheek gently. Just the touch of his hand on my skin caused a blush to creep out and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

_Please don't ever let this feeling go away_, I wished.

When Draco drew back from the kiss he rose to his feet and then helped me up too. Placing his hands on my waist, Draco gently pulled us closer together. A very soft, passionate kiss followed. Just as it felt like the kiss was going to progress a bit, I heard the clunking of shoes near the bathroom's entrance.

Turning in shock, I was aghast to see my close friend, ex-boyfriend, Draco's worst enemy. Draco noticed the intruder only seconds after I did, and I suddenly found myself being shoved towards the wall as Draco lunged in the other direction. Indeed, it was incredibly lucky that Draco had been able to react so quickly; I didn't even want to consider what would have happened if he had not been able to dodge the spell that had come flying his way.

Harry advanced towards Draco, his face bearing a frighteningly stormy expression. Protecting himself, Draco began to fire at Harry as he ran for cover behind some of the stalls.

Watching this all go down, my heart was beating furiously as my nerves were screaming in anxious fright. I was enraged that Harry had attacked us, and a dreadful fear possessed my heart. There was no way this could end well.

"Harry, stop it!" I shouted to no avail. "Harry!" As the boys continued running about and throwing spells at one another, I realized I was going to be completely ignored. Drawing my wand to join the fray, I stopped suddenly.

What could I do? I was certainly not going to attack Draco, but if I turned on Harry there was no telling what Draco would do. There was a fierce, angry look of contempt that had come across Draco's face, and I feared what he might do while he was like that. Absolutely at a loss for what to do, I stood still and watched in helpless horror as the two boys continued their vicious duel.

Running past me, Draco ducked around another stall, but Harry followed quickly, and then came the first verbal spell either of them had used.

"Cruc-"

My mouth dropped, appalled beyond belief that Draco attempted to use an Unforgiveable Curse against Harry. But Harry did not allow that to happen.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Harry roared. My eyes widened in fear; I'd never heard of that spell. What was it? Had he hit Draco?

Silence fell over the bathroom. Terror shooting through me, I quickly tore around the corner where they had gone. Down at the opposite end of the aisle, Draco was lying on the ground and I noticed with a chill that the water around him was beginning to turn red.

"Draco!" I screamed. Pushing past Harry, I rushed to Draco's side, falling to my knees beside him. Draco's chilling grey eyes were open wide and fixated on the ceiling as his whole body quivered with pain, the cause of which was this: Draco's body was covered with cuts, all bleeding, bleeding him dry. I began to sob, but I somehow forced myself to control it.

Looking slightly over my shoulder, I saw that Harry was still standing there watching us, looking rather shocked and guilty.

"Go!" I shouted. "Go get help!" When Harry did not move quickly enough for me, I screamed more loudly than I'd known I could.

"_NOW!"_ Harry immediately dashed away, hopefully to go find a teacher.

Turning back to Draco, I saw his eyes turn to meet mine, as the painful sound of his raspy gasps filled my ears. Still crying, I reached out my hands to him, wanting to touch him comfortingly, but I flinched and pulled my hands back, too afraid that any touch would cause him pain.

Never looking away from his eyes, I whispered to him through my tears.

"Everything's going to be fine Draco, you'll see. Please, just hang in there. I love you so much. Help will be here soon and they'll patch you up perfectly. I swear."

"Move aside Miss Rust," demanded a cold, clear voice. Relief sprang to my heart as I jumped out of Snape's way.

Examining Draco momentarily, Snape looked sharply at Harry before returning his attention to Draco. Waving his wand over Draco's body and muttering a spell, Snape caused the cuts on Draco's body to heal and fade away. Having lost too much blood already, Draco passed out; I had to bite my lip to keep from sobbing even more.

"Draco needs the hospital wing," said Snape, picking up the unconscious boy. "Rust, Potter... You wait here for me."

The dangerous tone of his voice left Harry and I motionless as Snape strode out of the room with Draco.

Ten minutes of silence ensued, neither Harry nor I making any effort towards communicating with the other. In a daze, I watched the red in the water swirl about, and my stomach grew increasingly sick.

A door slamming caught my attention, and I looked up to see Snape returning.

"Leave, Miss Rust," he demanded of me. Gratitude swept through me and I nodded.

"Yes Professor." I began to leave, intent on going immediately to the hospital to be with Draco.

"Go directly to your common room, and stay there," he ordered firmly. I looked at him, upset.

"But sir, I-"

"Mr. Malfoy needs to rest so that he may recover. I do not want him having any visitors right now." Swallowing the clump in my throat, I nodded in understanding, even though I did not like it. Speeding out of the room, I left for the Gryffindor common room.

"Mia!" cried out a voice in shock. I woke from my daze to see Ginny leaping from the couch and rushing over to me.

"My God Mia, is that _blood_? Are you alright?" Surprised, I glanced down at myself and realized that my clothes were of course soaked through with water and blood.

"It's not mine," I said hoarsely.

"Then whose?"

"Malfoy's," I replied. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she led me over to the couch where she sat down with me.

"What happened?"

"Harry did it. They were dueling. They were dueling, and Harry used some spell I've never heard. Cuts appeared all over Malfoy's body and he began bleeding. I... He might have died if Snape hadn't come and reversed it."

"Where's Harry?" she asked in concern. My mouth curled in contempt. I knew very well that Ginny had feelings for Harry, made even more prominent due to the fact that she and Dean had broken up very recently. Regardless, it sickened me that her main worry was about Harry when it was _my_ boyfriend who had been attacked and nearly murdered.

Before I could respond angrily, none other than Harry ran into the common room.

"Where's Ron?" he asked in a panic.

"The boys' dormitory I think," Ginny responded. "Harry, what-" Ginny stopped as Harry dashed away up the stairs, ignoring her. About a minute later, Harry ran back down the staircase and out of the common room, now carrying his school book bag.

Soon, a large crowd began to gather in the common room. The boys who had been in the dormitory came down to ask us what we knew, and as time slowly passed, most of the students returned from dinner. All of Gryffindor House soon knew the basics of the situation as I had described them to Ginny. When I was asked how I got involved, I merely told them I happened to be passing by. I was not going to tell them of the relationship between Draco and me.

The common room was still full of murmuring when Harry finally returned, looking absolutely exhausted and depressed.

"What happened, Harry?" called out one boy, and everyone turned to Harry, eager to hear his version of events.

"I've been banned from the last Quidditch match," he announced, obviously very distressed. Shouts of anger went up, but I sneered meanly and rose from my spot on the couch.

"Serves you damn right," I said, drawing his attention. The anger I was harboring towards him boiled up inside of me and I wanted nothing more than to attack Harry right then and there. Settling for words, I hissed, "You could have _killed _him."

"It wasn't my fault," snapped Harry. "I didn't know what that spell did."

"Well then you shouldn't bloody well have you used it!" I shouted angrily.

"He tried to use the Cruciatus curse on me!" he yelled back, to which the crowd responded with dark muttering. "You should be glad that I had a way to defend myself!"

"De_fend_ yourself? If you remember correctly, _you _attacked first, not the other way around," I seethed.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have if you hadn't been snogging him!" Harry yelled.

My heart felt like it stopped as the Gryffindor common room erupted into noise. My cheeks flamed red with anger. How dare Harry share that with them! I was struck silent for a moment, but then I realized there was nothing I could do to change what Harry had done, so I might as well stop pretending.

Now that I had nothing to hide, I stepped towards Harry menacingly.

"You listen to me, Harry Potter," I said threateningly. "If you have inflicted any lasting damage on him, so help me God I will _kill_ you."

With that, I coldly stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, heading towards the hospital wing despite Snape's instructions. Nothing on God's green earth was going to stop me from being with Draco right now.


	48. Chapter 48

The sun shined weakly through the dark, dense clouds up above. The absolute lack of breeze felt unnatural, as did the tense circle in which my friends and I all were sitting. Around me were Anna, Katie, Ginny, and Hermione, all sitting in an awkward silence.

"So, Neville asked me out," Anna hesitantly broke the ice. Everyone began to exclaim different responses, but mine rang out clearest.

"_What_? Why didn't you tell me? What did you say?" I asked incredulously. I noticed uneasily that as soon as I spoke the others all shut their mouths and looked at the ground.

Anna locked eyes with me and smiled, pretending that she didn't feel uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere (it was an act- I know her too well).

"Well it happened pretty recently," she said sweetly. "And then of course, there's been a lot going on..."

Anna drifted off as she realized she was touching on exactly the subject that no one wanted to breach.

"So anyways, I said yes obviously. He's been really great to me so far!" she continued, more energetically than was natural. "Neville's really into chivalry and all that so he's been carrying my books, opening doors for me, silly little things like that. It does feel rather nice though."

"Do you love him?" asked Ginny.

"Well, no, not quite yet," was the honest answer. "Oh, but I like him very much! He's wonderful! Truly, he's the nicest guy I know. I'm glad I'm with him."

"Speaking of couples..." Hermione said rather pointedly. All heads snapped to her, including my own as my face became stony and threatening.

"Leave it alone Hermione," warned Ginny. Ignoring the younger girl, Hermione looked directly at me.

"What on _earth_ is wrong with you Mia? Have you completely lost your senses?"

"Oy!" exclaimed Ginny, leaping to her feet. "Lay off Hermione. She doesn't need that."

"She's gone mental!" Hermione shouted back, rising to her feet as well. Turning on me once more, she cried, "How _could _you Mia? How could you possibly be dating Malfoy?"

"Oh shove it, Hermione," I snarled, jumping to my feet as Anna and Katie did the same. "I understand that your big mouth doesn't always understand when it's an inappropriate time to prattle off your straightforward, god-awful opinion, so I'll lend you a hand. This is one of those times."

"Whoa, Mia..." I heard Katie mutter disapprovingly. Anna also seemed to be saying something about how far overboard I'd gone. This only aggravated me further.

Cheeks flaming with embarrassment, and eyes watering slightly, Hermione nevertheless stood her ground.

"Malfoy is practically the quintessence of evil. Being with him... well it's practically like signing up with Voldemort! _Every_thing we vowed to fight against when we were in Dumbledore's Army. Besides, it's just a simple matter of good and bad."

"Yeah, look Mia, this whole thing is really messed up," contributed Katie. "I mean... are you ok? Because if you _are_... well it all just seems rather inexcusable."

"'It all'?" I repeated. "What 'it all'? Draco and I are dating, that's all there is to it."

"Well yeah, that's what I mean Mia," Katie snapped, now getting frustrated as well as she allowed her bottled feelings to spill out.

Glancing around at my 'friends', I realized there would be no help for me among these people. Hermione was shooting me a furious and proud glare and Katie had a stony look of aggravation. Ginny didn't seem to be against me, but it looked like she had merely accepted what was going on. Anna's look infuriated me the most. Anna's expression was a pitying 'I told you so' look. I couldn't believe she was siding with them! My hands clenched into fists.

"Screw you guys," I said cruelly. "I don't have to stand here and listen to you bashing my boyfriend. Have a nice day."

I turned away and set a course for the Forbidden Forest, seeking solitude and recklessly longing for a bit of trouble.

"Where are you going?" Ginny called after me. Ignoring her question, I soon reached the edge of the trees.

3rd person POV:

Anger coursed through Snape's veins as he watched Dumbledore glide away out of the Forbidden Forest. The old fool took everything for granted, and was he even grateful? No. He just ordered Snape around like a whipped dog, acting like he was better than everyone else in the world.

Seething, Snape turned and strode a bit deeper into the forest, unwilling to follow Dumbledore back up to the castle. After a moment, a strange noise met his ears, and he stopped walking so as to better hear.

Someone was definitely there in the forest, a teenage girl by the sounds of it. Was that... crying? Or merely shallow, frightened breaths? Glancing up at the dark sky, Snape knew without a doubt that it was well past curfew. With a scowl, Snape strode over twigs, leaves and bugs, ready to severely reprimand the student. Circling around a tree stump, Snape was taken aback to see who was sitting there, curled up in its roots.

Mia Rust's eyes sprang upwards towards her Professor and she clumsily jumped to her feet, trying to brush the dirt off her clothes. Snape could see that her cheeks were dry, so she must merely have been getting anxious. Hardly surprising, given her current location and condition.

"Professor," was all she said. Peering more closely, Snape saw a red welt stretching across her neck. It wasn't bleeding, but it was obvious that it had been earlier.

"What happened?" asked Snape, approaching his student.

"Nothing," she responded simply. "I got lost, that's all."

"You... got lost?" he repeated with a sneer. "This is quite a distance away from the castle Miss Rust. Do you have any idea how many detentions I can give you for wandering into the Forbidden Forest? If you will recall the welcoming feasts of your last_ six years_, this area is out... of... bounds."

"Yes I do think I remember something like that, thank you Professor," she replied sarcastically. The sad and upset tone of her voice struck Snape. Normally Mia would say such things with a smirk, but right now it seemed that she was truly too depressed for that.

Snape remained silent for a moment as his mind was crowded with different thoughts. This was the girl who was the central focus of gossip in the school. This was the girl who, though he did not care to admit it, reminded him of Lily Evans. Most importantly, this was the girl dating Draco Malfoy, the boy Snape had sworn to protect. Even if he had not made the Unbreakable Vow, Snape cared deeply for the boy, and he would never let harm come to him if he could prevent it. Over the year Snape had also come to care for this feisty, yet kind, young Gryffindor; although, he did not show it and he knew that she still despised him. Well, it mattered not to him. What it came down to was this: despite their mutual hatred for Snape, Snape cared deeply about both Draco and Mia, and he did not want them to be hurt.

That's why their relationship needed to end.

A plan very quickly formulated itself in Snape's cold, calculating mind. Taking the few necessary steps, Snape closed the distance between Mia and himself. Snape could tell that she was a bit frightened by this move, but she did not budge or speak.

Quick as a flash, Snape reached out and grabbed Mia's forearm tightly. As soon as his grip was secure, he disapparated with her in tow before she could react. The cold, dark, sucking sensation was one familiar to Snape and when they arrived at their destination Snape landed with poise, entirely unaffected. Mia however wrenched herself away from her Professor, which he now allowed her to do.

"You..." she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut momentarily to control her nausea, "you just... you can't apparate within Hogwarts grounds." Snape smirked at her obviously false claim. The way she innocently stated something so clearly incorrect was almost endearing, and very akin to Lily's own way of speaking.

"I control the protective barrier around Hogwarts," he told her. "I can do what I wish."

Having regained her stability, Mia looked around her and found that she was standing in the street of a normal town, though she knew not where.

"Where have you taken me?" she demanded. Snape turned towards a house directly in front of them, drawing Mia's gaze there as well.

"In 1876," he began, "a married, wizarding couple lived here with two children- boys both. The woman had been in Gryffindor during her time at Hogwarts, but her husband came from a long line of Slytherins. One Christmas, when the family came to visit, one of the husband's particularly traditional uncles hit their children around a bit, taunting them for having the blood of their Gryffindor mother. The woman was of course enraged and demanded that her husband do something to stop the torment, but he would not go against his family. Taking her children with her, the woman left the next day and never saw her husband again."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mia whispered. Snape slowly turned to her. Once again, he took hold of her arm.

"No!" was all she was able to shout before they disapparated once more.

Spinning around, Mia took in her new surroundings. This time they were in a more rural area with big houses, each with lots of land. Again however, they had landed specifically in front of one house.

"1906, not much to tell," said Snape. "A married couple lived here, the man from Slytherin and the woman from Gryffindor. She thought everything was fine... until the day he suddenly vanished, abandoning his wife to runaway with another Slytherin. She never remarried."

Still reeling a bit from having now disapparated twice, Mia had no time to think- let alone react- when she felt his commanding grip once more wrap around her arm.

"1919," intoned Snape when they landed. Barely paying attention, Mia put a hand to her forehead, wishing her throbbing headache would go away. Suddenly she felt Snape's cold hand on her forehead, and the ache did indeed vanish. As her headache soothed, Snape also placed his hand gently on her neck, and when he withdrew Mia immediately put her hand where her injury had been. The welt was gone. Mia looked at him in surprise, but Snape had already turned away.

Following his gaze, Mia realized that they were in a graveyard. Shivering uncomfortably, she tried to read the tombstone that he had brought them to.

"Sara Jenkins," she murmured. "Born January 1895... Died April 1919." Despite her better judgment, Mia found herself curious as to what Snape would have to tell her.

"What happened?" she asked. Ignoring her question for the moment, Snape took a few steps away, leading her to another tombstone.

"Dunstan Jenkins, born January 1894 and died February 1919," she read aloud once more. Mia turned her attention to Snape.

"Tell me what happened," she demanded. Snape did not meet her eyes but kept staring at the tombstone in front of him.

"Sara's family was the worst bloodline in all of Gryffindor house. When Sara married Dunstan, from Slytherin, a few of her family members- a brother and two cousins- plotted and executed his murder." Mia felt tears coming to her eyes as her stomach twisted violently, threatening to heave. "Sara was so heartbroken that she committed suicide two months later."

Mia saw as Snape once more turned to her, about to take her arm again.

"Please, stop it," she pleaded, stumbling backwards, trying to fight her tears. "I don't know why you're showing me these and I _don't _want to see any more."

"Do you know how to apparate?" he asked dully.

"Well... no," she admitted.

"Then you have no choice but to depend on me to take you back to Hogwarts," he pointed out, holding out his hand once more. A dull anger flowed through Mia as she realized he was right, Snape was her only way back. She had no choice but to follow where he would lead. As she extended her arms towards Snape, she silently prayed that he would return them to Hogwarts without any more stops.

No such luck. Now they were in a very dense forest, but they stood in a clearing. Taking in the sights around her (which was becoming increasingly difficult as the night grew darker), Mia realized why this one small section of the forest was empty of trees. Shifting her feet around, Mia nudged an old, rotted piece of wood away from her and she walked through what she could tell was the remains of an old, burned-down cabin.

"1948," introduced Snape loudly as he watched the girl explore the small ruins. "A Death Eater married a woman from Gryffindor house. That was the only time such an event has occurred."

Mia's heart was beating abnormally fast. She knew without a doubt that she did not want to hear the rest of this tale.

"Stop," she shouted forcefully. "I don't want to know! Leave me alone."

"The repercussion of their marriage was-"

"Did you not hear me?" screamed Mia as she whirled on her Professor. "Just shut it! I don't care what happened forty years ago. This isn't my life; I don't care!"

"But you need to hear it," Snape hissed as he quickly strode over to Mia. Leaning in close, he said quietly, "You needto know." Frightened by his close proximity and harsh, commanding stare, Mia closed her mouth and looked away.

"The Dark Lord didn't take too kindly to this arrangement," he continued, just as quietly. "Leaving the ranks, the Death Eater brought his pregnant wife out to this cottage here. They managed to live several years without being detected by the Dark Lord, but they couldn't hide forever. One day, the house was blown up, killing the man and woman. Their three daughters were taken away before the explosion, and they were then raised as Death Eaters."

Struggling against her tears was utterly pointless at this time and the only control Mia retained was keeping her sobs quiet. Although her body shook, she made very little sound. Snape noticed her tears and her tremors, but he merely looked away. A part of him wished that he could hold her, comfort her, and still her fears. But to do so would wreck the entire purpose of this night.

"Take me back," she muttered through her tears.

"Not yet," he said, taking her arm once more, finding himself oddly sad that she was no longer struggling against him.

_No_, he thought harshly at himself,_ This is just what I want. This is the way it should be._ Closing his eyes, Snape focused intently on his final stop, and with a crack they disapparated once more.

Looking around at the familiar place, Snape felt strangely out of place. He had not come here for many years, and it somehow seemed different under the light of the moon than it did in daylight.

"This field is where a young Slytherin boy fell in love with a young Gryffindor girl," he finally said. "But she never loved him. When they eventually grew up and left Hogwarts, she married with another Gryffindor. But the Slytherin boy still loved her. And what did he do?" Snape's throat constricted as he recalled the horrible events.

"He brought about their death: their brutal murder that came long before their time. That twisted Slytherin boy caused it." Wheeling towards his student, he found her silent.

"Do you understand?" he demanded forcefully. "Do you see? These relationships never succeed, that's just the way it is. Slytherin and Gryffindor houses are not meant to mix. You will get each other _killed_."

"You don't know us!" cried Mia. "These places and people you've shown me mean nothing. Draco and I are different. And how _dare_ you abduct me from the school just in order to tell me that you 'don't like my boyfriend'!"

"I brought you here to _teach _you something!" he responded. "I have a duty to my students, young Mr. Malfoy in particular, and as you have seen yourself history tells us just what will happen. End this pathetic relationship now or neither of you will ever be happy. Indeed, you might not even live long enough to be."

"I've had enough of this," said Mia, her voice trembling. "Take me back _now_. This is illegal. I can have you brought up on charges and fired for this. I can probably even get you thrown into Azkaban." Snape smirked and took a threatening step towards Mia.

"Let's think about that, shall we?" he said. "You turn _me_ in and you'll have to admit to being in the Forbidden Forest after curfew. Not to mention, who do you think they'll believe? The Hogwarts Professor or the young student prone to a temper who is also known to have a deep hatred for said professor?"

"And then..." he whispered dangerously. "I can make your life at Hogwarts a living hell." Goosebumps rose up and down Mia's arms and she clenched her teeth angrily.

"Take us back," she demanded once more. Snape grabbed her arm and in a flash they were standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Yanking her arm away from him, Mia began to walk back up to the castle by herself.

"I don't think you want to be doing that," Snape called out as he trailed behind her. Stopping, Mia glared at him as he caught up to her. "You'll get thrown in detention for being out of bed after hours if you aren't escorted by me."

Hating her Professor more than ever, Mia reluctantly allowed herself to be returned to the Gryffindor common room by him, where he dropped her off with a smirk and a sarcastic "Have a good night."

Shoving open the girls' dormitory door, Mia was soon rushed by Ginny, and even Katie and Hermione hesitantly came towards her.

"My _God_ Mia, are you alright?" Ginny cried. "We've been so worried. You disappeared into the forest and then you weren't back by curfew. What happened? Have you been there all this time?"

"Yeah," replied Mia. "Yeah I just got back."

"Look Mia... I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly. "I didn't mean for you to storm off like that. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you'd gotten hurt." Without thought, Mia's hand flew to her throat, but then she remembered how she had been healed.

"Yeah well I'm fine," Mia snapped irritably. Taking a breath to calm herself, she attempted a smile. "Look you guys, I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it, and we have classes tomorrow. Can we call it a night?"

"Yeah," said Ginny as Hermione uncomfortably mumbled her consent as well. Ignoring the stares of her three friends, Mia changed into her pajamas and lay down in bed, struggling to block the night from her mind. Despite her best efforts, when Mia finally fell asleep, Snape's words still floated across her mind, teasing her. Taunting her.


	49. Chapter 49

**Very short chapter! Sorry everyone. Thank you for reading though. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

I paid no heed to Snape's warning of course. During class I sometimes felt like his eyes were boring holes into my skull, but when I looked up he was never looking at me. I guess I'm just paranoid.

Now that our relationship was public, Draco and I sat together in the classes we had and we proudly strutted the hallways at school with hands clasped. It was hard on both of us. I lost some friends, and the ones I still had seemed to fade away. Draco was getting a lot of shit from the other Slytherins. Apparently my only redeeming quality was that I'm a pureblood. Although I felt like punching someone every time the blood status thing was brought up, Draco always just squeezed my hand and restrained my fury. I finally learned a bit about how Draco would always bottle up his true self and put on a fake, stony face just to get by. It wasn't fun, and it wasn't easy.

The end of the school year was drawing near and I began to seriously worry about Draco. Ever since his breakdown Draco had been completely composed, but he always seemed so tired, and there were random times when he was simply nowhere to be found. When I asked him about it he just shook his head.

I was scared. Part of me wondered if I was mentally insane to be dating a Death Eater, but I always quelled those fears. Whatever would come to pass would come to pass. There was no point in worrying myself to death over it.

"Mia, listen to me," Draco said quietly one day. I looked at him expectantly.

"There may... There may come a time soon when you doubt me," he struggled to say.

"No, I wo-" I started to protest, but he cut me off.

"Just, listen for a second." I held my tongue unhappily. "I hope you don't doubt me, but I want you to know something. If that time comes, remember now. And remember me telling you... that I love you more than anything." I struggled to smile weakly, attempting to lighten the mood as my heart filled with a dark, dreadful feeling.

"Is that what you're doing then? Telling me that you love me more than anything?"

"Yes," he responded seriously as my smile disappeared, taken aback at his sincerity. "No matter what happens, even if we're separated, I love you and I'll make everything right someday. And we'll be together."

"That sounds too good to be true," I uttered the very thing I feared.

"What do you mean?" he asked me confusedly.

"It's just... something I looked into," I bluffed. I had never told anyone about my jaunt with Snape. No one; not even Draco. "What I learned was that... well relationships between Gryffindors and Slytherins have a tendency to end badly. On top of that, the only recorded Gryffindor and Death Eater relationship ended in their murder, and on top of _that_, we're practically in the middle of a war here. Happy ever after just doesn't seem like an option anymore."

"It is if you believe it is," he commanded forcefully. Looking into his eyes, I asked the question that I had surmised from our conversation.

"It's going to happen soon isn't it? Whatever 'it' is."

"Yes," he told me honestly. "Very soon Mia. Please... whatever you do, don't get involved. Just be safe."

"Well same to you," I returned anxiously. Stepping close to me, Draco leaned down and kissed me forcefully. Responding in turn, Draco and I continued to kiss as all of our fearful, anxious, desperate emotions fueled our passion and need for one another. Soon our shirts were lying on the floor of the Room of Requirements and I found myself hoping with every fiber of my being that this would not be the last passionate moment we ever shared.


	50. Chapter 50

It was a beautiful Saturday morning- much too beautiful to waste inside. Ginny (my best friend now) and I were taking a walk down by the lake together since Harry was shut up in detention.

"I'm surprised that Harry even lets you hang out with me anymore," I commented lightly. Ginny scoffed.

"Harry doesn't dictate what I do. Just because we're dating now doesn't mean that he runs my life," she said firmly. I grinned. That sure was the Ginny I'd always known.

"True, sorry," I replied. "Ginny... I hope you know that I truly am happy for you." Ginny gave me a soft smile.

"I know Mia. I'm sorry about... well, the way he's acting towards you because of Malfoy."

I shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't care. The truth was... I cared very much.

My relationship with Draco had cost me my friendships with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Katie. Even Anna, once my best friend in the world, was uncomfortable around me. I could feel her fading away, especially since she was spending her time now with Neville, who I'm sure hates Draco. I never really got to see Elisabeth anymore, so I had no idea where she stood. Personally I felt that Fred and George would stick by me no matter what, but that was little help since they weren't at the school.

Ginny was the only one of my close friends who had stuck with me, whose loyalty to me had never wavered. She was my absolute best friend through the whole ordeal. Even after she and Harry got together after our Quidditch victory, she never abandoned me. She stuck to her own principles. I love that about her.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed. "I suppose I understand though. I mean, I used to hate Draco too. I just hope that things get better over time." Ginny stared at me for a moment.

"It doesn't sound like you actually have much hope of that happening," she commented. I grimaced. How was she so perceptive? Maybe I'm just bad at hiding my thoughts. I should learn that Occlumency thing.

"It's Draco," I admitted. I paused for a moment, searching her face to see if the subject would make her uncomfortable. Ginny stared back at me with a very open, expectant expression. I smiled happily, so thankful that I had at least one person that I could talk to openly. "He's been getting odd lately. He keeps hinting that something bad is going to happen, but he won't tell me what or when. I'm scared."

Ginny gave me a sympathetic hug.

"I understand. All will come out in due time I suppose. We'll just have to keep a look out." I nodded my agreement.

No more than a week later, it happened. I was already abed when Ginny came rushing in, shaking me forcefully. Luckily I had not yet fallen asleep else I may have accidentally hit her in the face out of instinct when she shook me.

"I think it's happening now," she said, rather calm in spite of the fear I'm sure she was feeling.

"What is?" I mumbled, not connecting the dots in my drowsy state.

"Dumbledore and Harry have left the castle. Harry feared something might happen so he left the remains of his Liquid Luck for us all to share. He wants us to keep watch on Snape and well, Malfoy. Just in case-... well just in case Malfoy tries something." Ginny had grown hesitant at the end, and she stepped back a bit as I rose from my bed.

"I'm not going to snap at you or anything," I assured her. "I agree that Draco's up to something. Of course we should help Harry."

Ginny looked rather confused, but I didn't bother to take the time to explain myself to her. Instead we made our way down to the common room where Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were all waiting for us. As soon as they saw me, the first three mentioned (especially Ron and Hermione) visibly stiffened.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" demanded Hermione.

"She's on our side Hermione!" answered Ginny. "We need all the help we can get."

Shooting me a dangerous glare, Hermione dragged Ginny aside and whispered something to her. Shaking off Hermione's arm, Ginny did not bother to keep her voice down as she responded.

"She's not going to go warn Malfoy! If you're so worried about it though, just make sure one of us is with her at all times. But this shouldn't even be a problem. You should have more faith in your friends Hermione."

"Ginny, this is a lil bit diff'rent," said Ron cautiously. Unlike Hermione, Ron's gaze at me was not entirely hateful and distrusting. Ron seemed more accepting of me, although he seemed to agree with the opinion that I would merely turn them over to Draco. I could see Ginny getting more aggravated as her brother seemed to turn on her also.

"It's ok Ginny," I soothed. Turning to Ron and Hermione, I inhaled deeply. It had been a while since I'd bothered to deal with them on good terms, but I would need to do so now. "I understand your reservations about me, truly I do, but please just trust me. We've been friends for six years; doesn't that count for anything? I won't sneak off. I'll stay in your sight. I want to help. Draco knows that I don't support whatever it is he's doing. This is where I belong. If Harry thinks that there will be trouble, then I of course want to pitch in to help."

"Shouldn't we be checking on Snape and Malfoy like Harry said?" chimed in Luna's bright voice, cutting through the tension with her sweetness. Slowly everyone turned to her and agreed. Ron pulled out the Marauder's Map and we all crowded around to take a look.

Snape was in his chambers, but Draco... Draco was nowhere to be found.

"Room of Requirements," I said aloud.

"Alright," said Ron, taking charge. I admit, I was rather impressed. I always felt that Hermione was more of a take charge person, while Ron was a bit meeker, but he really stepped up to the plate here. "We'll split up- half of us to watch the Room of Requirements and half of us to watch Snape's chambers."

"Mia and I can watch Snape's chambers," said Hermione immediately. The air became a bit tense again, but no one argued.

"Alright," said Ron. "Luna, you go with them. Ginny, Neville and I will watch the Room of Requirements."

Soon our little band broke up to our respective places, after we each took a tiny drink of Liquid Luck. We had no idea how long the effects would last, but there was nothing more we could do.

Draco POV:

Running past the other Death Eaters, I dashed up the stairs. As I reached the top I began to hear the clamor of battle behind me. I whirled around quickly and observed the fray for little more than a second before I resumed my flight up the steps, making my way to the top of the Astronomy tower where I knew Dumbledore was.

Slamming the door open, I immediately spotted Dumbledore across from me.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled. Dumbledore's wand went flying. My mouth twitched as if to smirk at how slow Dumbledore's reflexes had become, but my lips couldn't make it all the way there. My heart was hammering, palms sweating. I was sick to the stomach, and I felt almost like crying for how shot my nerves were. Standing there, pointing my wand at my Headmaster... it was almost unreal. It was unnatural.

"Good evening, Draco," said Dumbledore simply. My jaw clenched. Was he mocking me with that?

Then I spotted something rather odd. There was not one but _two _brooms lying on the ground by Dumbledore's feet. Glancing around nervously, I said,

"Who else is here?"

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"

Now that I stopped to think about it, I found that I didn't so much mind Dumbledore's conversational tone. A conversation might be nice right now in fact... something, _anything_ to distract me from the horror that I was about to commit.

So I responded, allowing a brief moment of conversation to spring up between us.

"...I came on ahead," I told him, "I've got a job to do."

"Well then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy."

My wand was still pointed at him. My hand was trembling slightly, and I found my eyes fixating on that weak hand. I stared at my wand. I knew that all I needed to do was say one spell, just one spell, and it would all be over. Besides, I had no choice.

_Finish it Draco_, I demanded of myself. But though I seemed to stare at my wand for several long minutes, nothing happened.

_Now, Draco. Now!_ I shouted at myself. It was no use.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

I knew he was right. I wasn't cut out for this. I couldn't do it. As much as I despised the old man, I didn't want to kill anyone. Especially not him. He truly was the most brilliant wizard of the time, I knew that. He was also the best chance of beating Lord Voldemort.

_No!_ I thought fearfully. _Don't think that way Draco. They'll see your thoughts. Don't think it._ _Kill him! It's the only way._

"You... have no idea what I'm capable of," I vaguely heard myself protesting weakly. Dumbledore merely smiled at me and assured me that quite the opposite was true. All this time, the whole year, Dumbledore had known exactly what I'd been up to.

As Dumbledore talked to me, I felt as if in a daze, almost as if time had ceased to exist, leaving Dumbledore and I in a reality of our own. There was no murder here. There was no rush, no hurry. No Death Eaters on their way up a staircase. Just myself and a wise old professor conversing on how my school year had been thus far. That's all it was. That's all.

But that wasn't true of course, as I was forcibly reminded when I heard loud bangs and shouts from down the staircase. My head snapped up and I remembered my true purpose here. It wasn't to tell Dumbledore how I'd gotten the Death Eaters in. It wasn't about discussing Snape's loyalties.

It wasn't about that. It was about killing the man in front of me... Easy. Easy.

"There is little time, one way or another," said Dumbledore, calm as ever. "So let us discuss your options, Draco."

"Options?" I responded automatically. My heart sparked with hope. Could he truly offer me something else?

No! Don't get sucked in! The Dark Lord will kill me.

"No, there are no options. I'm about to kill you-"

"My dear boy, let us have no more pretense about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means."

Damn know-it-all.

"I haven't got any options!" I pleaded, wishing him to understand. Wishing for Mia to understand- Wait, no. That's not what this was about either. Focus Draco! "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!"

"I appreciate the difficulty of your position. Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you. I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you. But now at last we can speak plainly to each other. No harm has been done; you have hurt nobody, though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived... I can help you Draco," said Dumbledore.

"No, you can't," I disagreed, "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."

"He cannot kill you if you are already dead. Come over to the right side Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine."

I listened to my Headmaster, entranced. Could he truly hide me, and my mother too? Would we be safe? And my father? But what about Mia? How would I ever see her again? What would she think of me? Would she know the truth?

Could Dumbledore truly outwit the Dark Lord?

My heartbeat echoed thunderously throughout my entire body. So loud...

_Can he hear it?_ I wondered vaguely, starting to crack mentally from the pressure. My hands clenched and unclenched, my eyes darted about inconsequentially as I thought about everything that Dumbledore had offered to me.

But time was up.

Four figures suddenly appeared around me: four of my Death Eaters. Realizing that my wand arm had relaxed, I straightened up once more, nerves on red alert. I couldn't fail. I couldn't fail in front of them. I'd known that Dumbledore was no good. He hadn't managed to protect me after all. Damn that old man! Giving me false hope, then doing nothing. What happened next was his own fault, and he would deserve it!


	51. Chapter 51

The night air chilled me to the bone. My arms were wrapped around myself protectively, as I'd forgotten to grab a jacket. In fact, right now I was standing atop the Astronomy Tower in nothing but my thin pajamas.

Highest spot in Hogwarts, did you know that? I loved it. The height. The wind and the cold. It was comforting, I think. The night sky was beautiful. Everything was so dark and serene, and yet there were still little stars twinkling away up there. Nature's lanterns.

The remaining shock from last night was what had driven me up there. I wasn't feeling suicidal or anything like that, of course not... But it was nice spot. It was almost as if I were in a trance, though I didn't feel dizzy or anything like that. More like... I was too numb, too empty of any emotion, to clearly think through my actions. So I impulsively decided to visit the Astronomy Tower at two in the morning when everyone else was sleeping.

More than anything I wished to be distracted from the realities of the situation I was in, but this proved to be impossible. Indeed, the memories played very clearly in my mind, over and over and over again...

_I watched my opponent fall over as someone else's curse hit him in the back. Not even bothering to thank my savior, I immediately leaned heavily against the wall, panting from the exertion of battle. _

_That's when I saw him._

"_Draco!" I shouted. Draco's head snapped towards mine, and oh so briefly we shared a shaky smile. But then his smile disappeared as Snape grabbed his robes and made him keep walking away. He looked so heartbroken, so devastated as he walked away. Draco kept looking back over his shoulder at me, as if he wanted nothing more than to run to my side. _

_But he couldn't for some reason._

_Was it because of Snape? Or because of the Death Eaters following them?_

_I began to make my way towards him when I was attacked from the right. Spinning around, I faced my new opponent, feeling the time trickling away like the sand in an hourglass. Each bit of sand that dropped was increasing the distance between Draco and me._

_At some point, I felt inside of me- as sure as I'd ever been of anything- that time was up. The sand had drained to the bottom. Draco was gone, and there was no chance of finding him now._

The horrors didn't end there.

_Dumbledore lay dead. It seemed impossible. Completely unreal. Dumbledore dead? It just couldn't happen. He was immortal. He was genius. He was our Headmaster! The finest Headmaster that Hogwarts had ever seen._

_And Draco had killed him. I didn't know that for sure yet, but how could I assume any differently? I finally realized why he'd told me that I would doubt him... for I sure was doing that now. How could he kill the greatest wizard ever to have lived? Wasn't there a line that you simply cannot cross? I had only justified Draco's actions up until this point because there was little he could do with the family position he was in. Everything was very 'do or die' in Death Eater society._

_But this... this was a step too far._

_I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I gazed blankly at the cold, dead body of the Headmaster. Then another tear joined it, and soon there was a stream of silent tears flooding down my cheeks._

_There was no one to hold me while I cried. No one to comfort me, console me. I was utterly alone._

_Draco was gone._

_Gone..._

I'd never felt more alone in my life. A part of me hated Draco for what he'd done, and indeed I might have gone on hating him had Harry not told us all the truth of what had happened. As it turned out, Draco wasn't the one to kill Dumbledore; it had been Snape. Harry had even admitted that it looked as though Draco wouldn't have been able to do it.

That sparked hope in my heart. Perhaps Draco knew that there was a line not to be crossed. Perhaps there was hope for him, for _us_.

Though with Dumbledore gone, it seemed hard to imagine. Would Hogwarts continue on even now that he was gone? Was that even possible?

I closed my eyes against the cold, night breeze. The wind seemed to whisper to me in some folly language. Words of nonsense, of childish comfort. I suppose that makes me a child, because it did in fact comfort me. I smiled into the air, feeling much more at peace than I had any right to feel.

"You shouldn't be out here."

Still smiling, I turned to face my friend.

"What, and you should be?"

Fred walked over to me where I stood at the balcony. My smile faltered as I saw how serious he looked. Not there was anything wrong with that, it just threw me off. I could hardly imagine Fred without that big, flirtatious grin plastered all over his face.

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

"Ginny came to me," he said softly, "said that you'd disappeared in the middle of the night. She's worried about you ya know."

This brought a very warm feeling to my heart. I was sorry to have worried her, but her concern was touching. It truly made me happier than I can describe that she was looking out for me.

"I had a hunch you might be here," he continued. "I know how you love it up here." I simply nodded, accepting his words, but having none of my own. I still felt cold, and alone. That sounds silly seeing as Fred was there with me and obviously Ginny was there with me in spirit, but nevertheless, it's how I felt.

"Come 'ere," he said softly. Obediently, I stepped into his outstretched arms. The feeling of his arms wrapped around me was so comforting. I truly needed it. I clutched at his robes tightly, not wanting to let go.

After a minute Fred drew back, but then he turned me around so that he could hold me from behind. His arms wrapped around my waist and he rested his head against the side of my head. I felt so warm in his arms, and it was incredibly comfortable and calming. In truth, it made me think of Draco. If I closed my eyes it was like he was there again, holding me, soothing me.

"You already miss him, don't you?" asked Fred quietly. My eyes shot open, looking out into the blackness.

"Yes," I replied. Fred did not move from where we were, but he fell silent for a moment. I became curious. If Fred and George were being quiet, there was generally a reason for it.

"What are you thinking about Fred?" I asked.

"You, silly," he whispered jokingly, nudging my cheek with his nose. I giggled and nudged him back with my shoulder (as best I could, since I was still in his embrace).

"Fine, you don't have to tell me," I said teasingly.

"I was telling the truth," he said. Stepping out of his arms a bit, I turned to him.

"What about me?" I asked curiously.

"Only that I hate to see you lookin' so down," he told me, "You're too pretty for that darlin'. You should always be smiling, and I hate that you aren't."

"Well it isn't exactly easy to be happy right now."

"I know that too, love." Fred stroked my cheek gently. I was amazed at how warm his fingers were compared to my cold skin.

_Just like Draco..._ I thought.

"Mia..." Fred said, grabbing my attention once more. "I know that you'll finish out the school year here, under McGonagall as Headmistress, but when summer comes... You can't go home, there's no one there for you."

"I know that," I whispered painfully.

"I'm sorry to say that so bluntly, but I want you to be prepared. Do you know where you're going yet?"

"I've been trying not to think about it."

"You could stay with us." My eyebrows shot up in surprise as I met Fred's eyes. "I mean... George and I. At the shop. Then at the end of the summer we'll be at the Burrow so you could join us there too."

"Stay with you..." I murmured, looking away as I thought about it.

"You don't have to give me an answer tonight Mia. Just think about it. And come inside soon, I don't want you freezing to death. It would upset a great many people if that happened."

"Not that many people anymore..." I whispered. Suddenly Fred grabbed my chin, but gently, and lifted it so that I was looking straight at him.

"Don't ever think that Mia. Don't you dare. We care about you so much. I care about you. I... Just think about what I said. I don't want you to get hurt Mia."

Fred reached out to take my hand and he brought it slowly to his lips where he brushed a soft kiss against my fingers.

"I'll be around for a few more days, so you know where to find me, my love."

Fred turned and left then, leaving me alone once more. But I didn't feel so alone. I knew that he'd sincerely meant everything that he'd said. There were still people who cared for me, Fred being one of them.

As I thought about it, I realized that I truly did want to stay with him and George for the summer. They were two of my closest friends, especially since all of the drama over my relationship with Draco. Somehow I felt that there was nowhere else on earth that would heal me as much as being in a joke shop with those two.

I knew the answer that I'd be giving Fred then. Taking one more deep breath of fresh air, I turned away from the edge of the tower and walked away, ready to face the warmth and gentleness of my bed.


	52. Chapter 52

_Faces, blood, colors. Room spinning. The smell, nauseating. Light-headed. Getting dizzy. That man... his nose smashed in. Into his skull?_

_No Mia! Focus Mia. Run, sprint, turn Mia. They're unconscious, not dead Mia. Jump Mia. Look around you Mia. Don't be caught unawares. Wand out, eyes open. Nerves on red alert. Don't allow your thoughts to drift Mia._

_Turn here Mia, no one's here. Duck. Ignore. Keep going Mia._

_Where are they?_

_Turn another corner. Someone standing, not dead. Very alive. Take a moment to process Mia. It's a familiar face Mia. Who is it Mia?_

"_Fred!" I cry. Quickly I rush into his waiting, open arms. "Fred, oh Fred."_

"_Mia, he's in the castle."_

_My heart seems to stop. My nerves are calming; I am becoming focused._

"_Who, Fred?" I ask quietly, though I am sure I know._

"_Draco," he replies just as quietly._

"_Where did you see him?" I ask, drawing back. Fred brushes my hair soothingly._

"_In a downstairs corridor, I can't be sure which one. I think he was heading towards the main hall."_

"_Was he... alright?" I ask timidly._

"_He seemed so. But you never know what will happen. Go find him Mia, while you can. None of us know what moment may be our last."_

_His words seem so wise. Once more I am seeing this serious side of Fred. Hearing those words from his mouth frightens me. I don't want to consider the possibility that Draco could die, that _any_ of us could die._

_Nervously I hug Fred tightly once more, feeling reassured by his tight hold on me, as though he alone was tethering me to reality, to sanity._

"_Well _you_ won't die on me will you?" I ask, trying to jest, but judging by the tremor in my voice it's more of a plead._

"_Never," he whispers teasingly. "I'll never die on you. But I have to go find my family. And you've gotta go find Draco. Take care of yourself beautiful."_

"_You too."_

_And then we part. I run my way, he runs his. But first he kisses me. Oh so gently. So sweetly. But it's gone in a moment. Like it never happened._

It didn't happen_, I tell myself. _It wasn't like that Mia. He's just a friend.

_Run again, duck again, dodge again. One flight down. Two flights down. Don't get lost Mia! I don't see Draco. Out onto a balcony. Looking down, nothing. Looking up... Fred? Fred, Percy. Fighting, Death Eaters._

_Entranced by the brothers. Percy smiles, Fred laughs. I smile. Flash of light. Body falling. Screaming. Them screaming?_

_Me screaming._

"Mia! Mia, please wake up love," insists a tense, familiar voice. I bolt upright, shaking uncontrollably, keenly aware of the layer of sweat on my skin.

Fred clutches me to him concernedly, not knowing what was wrong.

"Shhh," he soothed. "It's alright love. Nothing can hurt you, I've got you."

I feel myself being rocked by him as I cry into his shoulder, my fingers like claws digging into his back. To his credit he simply continued to soothe me, allowing me to hold him so harshly.

"You were screaming," he whispered. "You... screamed my name. Are you having nightmares?"

I nod shakily into his shoulder, unwilling to retract from his embrace just yet.

"Do you usually have trouble sleeping?"

I nod again.

"Come on darlin', you're sleeping with me tonight."

"What?" I asked incredulously, much more awake now as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of bed.

"I don't want you bein' alone in here. Just, come on. The way that when you're a child you sleep with your parents when you're scared, well it still works when you're older. Come on."

Allowing myself to be led by Fred, I soon found myself in his room upstairs. Fred had me lay down with him. I had my back facing him, and he wrapped his arm comfortably around my waist, his body very close to mine. Immediately I calmed down. My heart had continued to beat furiously even after I'd woken from my nightmare, but now it was settling down once more. Fred's body heat was comforting, not to mention just the feel of having someone so close. Sleeping this way made me feel safe, protected.

Being rather exhausted, I drifted off to sleep very quickly, content to stay in Fred's arms for the remainder of the night.

-..-

"Good morning sweetheart," a tender voice murmured by my ear. Slowly my eyes opened, blinking away the grogginess.

"G' morning," I muttered vaguely. I heard a light chuckle and I began to be aware of the body pressing up against mine. An arm was loped over my waist, holding me firmly to a solid, bare chest. So warm...

Then I remembered. Bolting up, I hurriedly stumbled out of bed. I turned to face Fred who was still lying in bed, though now he was beginning to sit up, looking a bit amused.

"That, um..." I started to say, searching for the proper words. Why'd he have to look at me with that sexy smirk on his face? Damn boy is too attractive for his own good.

"That shouldn't have happened," I say worriedly. "I'm... in a relationship."

"It's not as if we did anything Mia," he teased me, sliding across the bed so he was closer to me. "We slept in the same bed but we didn't have sex or anything."

"Fred!" I hissed, "Shh!"

Fred laughed aloud, but not meanly. The tender look in his eyes made it clear that he thought I was being cute.

"Darlin' what're you so paranoid about? Nothing happened, and no one's here to judge us anyways."

"Well what about George?" I pointed out feebly. "He's just upstairs. What if he found out I spent the night in here?" Fred merely gave me a look and began to open his mouth to respond when suddenly-

CRACK!

"Good morning you two," exclaimed a loud, chipper voice. I spun around in shock to see George leaning nonchalantly up against the door. With a wink at me, George opened the door, twirled out, and shut it behind him with a click.

Turning around with a slight glare, I found Fred grinning in amusement at his brother's antics.

"You two ought to have a rule that you can't just apparate into each other's rooms," I commented pointedly.

"Ah now, that would be limiting our fun," protested Fred teasingly. Sauntering over to me, Fred wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down into my eyes. "You wouldn't do that to us, wouldya love?"

My heart was beating uncommonly fast. He was so mesmerizing... Why did his closeness and his touch have this effect on me? It wasn't decent!

_Just because I'm in a relationship doesn't mean I'm not a hormonal teenage girl_, I thought logically. _Fred is an attractive young man. It only makes sense to have a reaction to him. It doesn't mean that I don't love Draco._

Even with that in mind I didn't feel very good about myself, so I broke out of Fred's hold with a teasing expression, though this was mostly to cover up my true reason for getting out of his embrace.

"Oh I don't know. If you behave, I suppose I won't," I joked lightly. Quickly crossing over to the door I glanced back at Fred. He smiled gently at me.

"Breakfast time?" I asked.

"Mmm what sounds good to you?" he asked, coming to join me. Exiting his room together, we continued our innocent discussion all the way down the stairs and then we shared a pleasant breakfast with George.

Over the course of breakfast I realized something. Though they were twins, I was not attracted to George the way I was to Fred.

I did my best to ignore this fact.

-..-

_Please read and review everybody! Thanks so much to LilyMelany and adealerman who have both commented several times, it means a lot. Thanks to the others who have commented as well._

_Big thanks to all my readers. The story wouldn't be anything without your support. Reviews are so helpful to me as a writer so if you can take the time to comment, critique, etc, please do! Thanks again everyone._


	53. Chapter 53

_Author's note: Thanks for reading! Remember to favorite, alert, and review. Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to do so already. I'll try to update more quickly than I obviously have been. Reviews are very encouraging in that sense, hint hint. No, I'm just kidding. But really, thanks to all my readers for taking the time. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!_

* * *

><p>After my initial shock at finding myself insanely attracted to Fred, the burden of guilt eased up as my emotions settled down. The summer passed by (albeit slowly) and I realized that as much as I loved Fred as a friend, it couldn't be that way. Draco still filled my thoughts. He was a constant presence in my life, even though he wasn't actually there with me. Even the fear and the confusion from that terrible night of Dumbledore's death had faded away to a distant place in my memories.<p>

I barely cared about the truth anymore. I didn't know what had happened, but it didn't matter. I trusted Draco. I loved Draco.

My summer was plagued by my memories of Draco and the longing in my heart, the dire emptiness that only he could fill. However, it was—overall—not too bad. For what it could have been at least. The entire wizarding world seemed to have a dark atmosphere, a nervous undertone, and I was terrified at the idea of what horrible place Draco might be in. But for this climate, I was situated in the best place possible: a haven of light-heartedness and comfort with two of my dearest—and funniest—friends.

Over the months the twins and I shared lots of laughs and created plenty of special memories. There was the time that George carried me around the store on piggy-back to reach goods on high shelves, the time Fred and George ignited fireworks in the shop's closet and I had to reprimand them for almost burning the place down, the time that we blasted music from the radio and danced for hours together. Well, that may have happened more than once.

When the end of July rolled around, the routine finally changed.

"Mia," said George, "As you know, Harry is turning of age on the 31st."

"And once that happens, he'll lose the protection that his mother's charm affords him," continued Fred.

"So the Order plans to move Harry out of his family's home before that happens," George finished. I looked at them expectantly.

"Alright... I assume you two are involved somehow?" George and Fred nodded simultaneously.

"You see, there's a group of us. In order to protect Harry, half of us—including Fred and I—will be taking Polyjuice potion and assuming Harry's form."

"The other half will act as protectors for each 'Harry'. Each pair will fly off to a different location, before all meeting at the Burrow."

"The idea is to successfully transport Harry to the Burrow without You-Know-Who catching wind of our plans."

"I see..." I murmured, mulling this over in my head. Looking up determinedly, I stared at them both intently. "I want to go too."

George and Fred immediately looked at each other. Their expressions were clear enough even without words.

"I want to help," I insisted. The twins turned back to me, George with a gentle expression, Fred with a more firm one.

"You can wait for us at the Burrow," offered George kindly.

"Why can't I join you? I want to protect Harry."

"We already have an even number of people," explained George. "Adding another wouldn't make sense. Don't worry Mia; nothing will happen. You just have to wait patiently for a few hours."

"Well, but even if I just-" I started to protest.

"Harry wouldn't want you there. You would be a distraction to him."

The cold honesty of that statement was like a punch in the gut, and I froze. George smacked his brother.

_Harry wouldn't want you there... a distraction..._

Fred was right of course.

_Harry hates you now, remember_? I thought cruelly. _One of your closest ex-friends, the hope of the wizarding world, hates you._

With a look of forlorn acceptance, I met Fred's eyes.

"Thanks Fred," I said quietly. I could see the pity in George's face, and I didn't want that. It only made the sick feeling in my stomach worse. I focused instead on Fred's stony expression. "I guess... I'll just wait for you all at the Burrow."

"That's my girl," said Fred softly, pulling me into his chest for a hug.

.~.~.

Mrs. Weasley was a nervous wreck, pacing frantically across the floor. Ginny, though she was standing still, was clearly just as anxious as her mother. To be honest, I was in a bit of a state myself.

Ron and Tonks had missed their portkey, and so had Mr. Weasley and Fred. Not knowing what had happened, we were all panicking. I was seated silently on their couch, completely withdrawn in myself. Ginny stood beside me, occasionally responding to her mother's frantic exclamations in an attempt to be reassuring, and all the time she and I were tightly grasping hands. It was somewhat comforting.

"It's time," announced Mrs. Weasley, wringing her hands, "Harry and Hagrid should be arriving in one more minute."

Without a word, Ginny and I raced over to the door, joining Mrs. Weasley in the lookout. My heart was racing erratically due to the adrenaline. Ginny's grip on my hand became even tighter, and I could see the fear in her eyes, though she was trying to put on a tough face. I cared about Harry and the others greatly, but I supposed that Ginny must have had it even worse, seeing as it was her boyfriend and family at stake. However, my thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sound.

_BAM!_ With a loud thud that sent a shock through my body, two figures appeared out of thin air. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley both screamed and immediately rushed out onto the grass. I too began to rush forward, my heart pounding furiously, but I stopped dead in my tracks.

_Harry hates you_, I remembered. Tears came to my eyes, but I clenched my jaw and brushed them away. Despite the immense relief I felt at seeing Harry and Hagrid both in one piece, I had no right to rush up to them, welcome them, embrace them. And that's just the way it was.

I hung back at the steps, watching the scene unfold as Mrs. Weasley questioned Harry briefly before sweeping him into her arms. When she rushed inside to get brandy for Hagrid, Harry turned his attentions to Ginny, who began to explain the situation.

Feeling like an absolute outsider, I remained immobile, unwilling to move lest Harry should notice me. I loathed the nervous knots in my stomach and fervently wished that I didn't feel so shy around Harry nowadays, so out of place. Why shouldn't I have the right to express my relief that he had returned? And yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. My insides felt sick at the very thought of talking to him. I couldn't bring myself to face the look of anger and disgust that would undoubtedly greet me.

Mrs. Weasley returned with the brandy, and my eyes followed her and then made their way to Hagrid. Hagrid looked up and his eyes locked with mine. He smiled tiredly at me, and I returned the gesture with a shaky smile of my own. I was about to go over and talk to him when Ginny cried out, "Mum!"

We all whirled around to see a growing blue light across the lawn. After a second, a huge commotion erupted. Lupin and George had appeared. But... what was...

"Oh my god," I breathed quietly.

Harry rushed forward and grabbed George's legs, helping Lupin to transport the unconscious and bloody young man into the house. The rest of us followed close behind. Tears were flowing freely from my eyes as I collapsed on my knees next to the couch where George had been placed. In the new lantern light, we could all see the cause of the blood.

Where George's ear had once been was now a bloody, gaping hole. I trembled as the tears continued to flow down my cheeks.

"Wha-" Harry cried out as he caught sight of me there. I didn't even bother to turn and face him. If he didn't want me there, tough. He'd have to deal.

_At least _you_ haven't been injured_, I thought bitterly, yelling at Harry in my head. _It's all your goddamn fault! George lost a fucking _ear_ protecting you, and who _knows_ what's happened to the others! So you can just suck it up!_

Before Harry could protest about my presence, Lupin grabbed him roughly, dragging him into the kitchen.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" he demanded, shaking Harry. "Answer me!"

"A- a grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?" stuttered Harry anxiously. Lupin let go of Harry and stumbled backwards.

Tearing my eyes away from that mess of drama, I focused on George, ignoring the rest of the conversation. George's face was so pale, so sickly. The blood marks dripping down onto his neck and cheek looked like trails of red tears streaming from his no longer existent ear.

Gently I ran my hand over George's orange flop of hair, my hand shaking.

"You'll be alright George," I whispered. "You'll be just fine."

Mrs. Weasley bent over her son, working on stopping the bleeding. Ginny was making trips back and forth to the kitchen, grabbing ointments and towels and disposing of the used ones. I felt vaguely as if I should be helping the effort, but I didn't know what I could do, so I just stayed where I was and held George's hand, even though he wasn't awake yet.

In the back of my realm of awareness, I heard some sort of commotion. I wondered absentmindedly if someone else had returned. Perhaps I should have been more eager to know, more anxious, but George's loss had made me numb. All my outer senses seemed to have been dulled, but as if to compensate, I could feel everything inside myself tenfold. The thumping of my heart sounded like drums, the throbbing in my head like hammers, and my horribly depressed state made me feel as though my heart was crumbling away into ash. The tear stains on my cheeks didn't show a smidgen of what I felt. Everything had been so difficult, so emotional, so painful for _so long_... I just couldn't take any more of it.

My parents... Draco... Dumbledore... and now one of my best friends was brutally injured and I had no way of knowing what had happened to the _rest_ of my friends.

A part of me just gave up, allowing my emotions to dry up and wither away, and from this part of me stemmed my numbness. In contrast, another part of me... snapped, making my nerves vibrate with a strange intensity.

_How is it possible to be so empty yet so high-strung and ready to do anything?_ I wondered with a bit of a maniacal, hazy interest. And I wasn't just _ready_ to do anything... I _needed _to do something. I was filled with a reckless longing for trouble, for action, one like I'd never experienced before.

For the time being I stifled those feelings, knowing that now was not the time or place. I was needed where I was. George needed me. So would Fred, if he returned. Which he _would_.

But I could feel the tension building up inside of me, and I knew that someday soon, I would snap all the way, and heaven knows what would happen when I did.

Somehow... I didn't have the will to care. In fact, a disturbed smile came to my face at the mere thought.

But now wasn't the time for any of _that_. So I shoved it away, focusing my attention once again on the man lying on the couch in front of me. That's where I needed to be for now.


End file.
